Esto no es lo que parece
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: La familia Higurashi tiene una maldición. Y ahora que se mudaron, claramente nadie pero NADIE debe saberlo. Las cosas se complicaran de a poco. Acompañen a los hermanos Higurashi en este momento de sus vidas. Cada persona que conozca la personalidad de estos hermanos, tendrá un pensamiento un poco raro de ellos. (Leer el "Trailer" que ya esta subido como otra historia)
1. Los Higurashi

Un hermoso día soleado como el sábado, las mañanas son tranquilas, los pájaros "cantan" y ...

-¡MIROKU!-Gritaron cincos voces, que posiblemente se escucharon por todo el vecindario.

...Y seis mocosos adolescente arruinando las tranquilidades de las mañanas.

El barrio Shikon, es el lugar mas conocido en Japón. Este lugar, son para las personas que ganan dinero y le sobra, que tiene clase y estilo. Las casa de este barrio son todos del mismo modelo, pero son grandes, lujosas, ostentonsas y elegantes. En el interior de cada casa esta decorada de acuerdo con el carácter de la familia que la habita, la mayoría de las familias que habita el barrio Shikon son muy pretenciosas.

Pero entonces si el lugar son para esas personas. ¿Qué hace AHI la familia Higurashi?. La respuesta: Nadie la sabe. Esta familia es muy hogareña, unida, numerosa y CASI llenas de hombres. Ellos siempre vivieron de una forma decente, no vivieron es una casa TAN elegante pero tampoco vivieron en una choza. La familia Higurashi, esta conformada por un padre joven y viudo, con seis hijos, cinco son hombres y una es mujer. Solo paso un día que esta familia se mudo, y ya probablemente la mitad de los vecinos estarán tocando la puerta de su casa quejándose, por el griterío que hacen.

En una de las casa probablemente la mas ruidosa del todo el barrio, se encontraban cuatro jovencitas y un joven, todos mojados por su único hermano que se encontraba seco y riéndose de ello a mas no podes, en el medio de la sala. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, hasta que se escucho el ruido de pasos bajando la escalera. La persona que bajo por esa escalera es ni nadie mas ni nadie menos que Kyouta Higurashi, un hombre de pelo corto azabache y ojos azules, de unos 35 años, demasiado joven para ser padre de seis hijo.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Pregunto Kyouta mirando la mayoría de sus hijos mojados, excepto uno.

-Lo que pasa es que ese-Dijo Koga señalando a Miroku.-Se quiso hacer el gracioso. No solo estamos mojados, si no que ahora estamos en los cuerpos que no deberíamos estar.-Dijo mirando su ahora cuerpo femenino.

-¡Te voy a matar Miroku!-Dijo una furiosa Aome en su cuerpo masculino.-Mas vale que corras, ahora no soy una chica y te hace aseguro que tengo la misma o mas fuerza que tu para querer estrangularte.

-No eres la única Aome, yo te ayudo a estrangularlo-Dijo Koga mirando a Miroku como si fuera una presa para cazar.

-Nosotros también nos unimos-Dijeron Souta, Shippo y Kohaku.

Todos fueron corriendo hacia Miroku, este lo único que hizo fue tragar seco y salir corriendo. Kyouta lo único que hizo fue suspirar con cansancio mientras se masajeaba las sienes, escuchando los gritos de sus hijos y diciéndose a si mismo "no hay tranquilidad en las mañanas".

* * *

En la casa de al lado, se encontraba viviendo la familia Taisho. La familia mas prestigiosa del todo el barrio Shikon. En la cocina se encontraba los Señores Taisho desayunando. La señora Taisho tenia pelo azabache y ojos marrones, sus edad rondaba por los 33 años. El señor Taisho tenia pelo plateado y ojos dorados, su edad era de unos 37 años.

-Es curioso, ayer se mudaron los nuevo vecinos y nadie los vio-Dijo la mujer tomando su te.

-No hace falta verlos, con solo escucharlos te podes imaginar cualquier cosa-Dijo el hombre mientras daba la vuelta la hoja de su periódico.

-¡InuTaisho!-Regaño la mujer.

-No me retes Izayoi, es la verdad.

En el umbral de la cocina aparición un muchacho de unos 15 años, de pelo azabache y ojos marrones. Y su lado estaba una niña de 11 años, muy parecida a su hermano.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Rin!, que bueno que despertaron-Dijo Izayoi mirando a sus hijos.

-Buenos días-Dijo Rin sentándose al lado de su madre.

-Buenos días-Dijo Inuyasha de mala gana.

-¿Y Sesshomaru?-Pregunto InuTaisho aun leyendo su periódico.

-No quiso bajar, y por cierto a ti también buenos días-Dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Rin pregunto:

-Mama, ¿tu viste ayer las nuevos vecinos?

-No, Rin. Pero pensaba en ir a visitarlos, para darles las bienvenida.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?, yo también quiero darles las bienvenida-Dijo Rin emocionada.

-Esta bien, y tu Inuyasha, ¿nos acompañas?-Pregunto Izayoi a su hijo.

-No lo se, por lo que veo son algo ruidosos-Dijo Inuyasha comiendo su desayuno.

InuTaisho se paro, cuando iba a hablar se escucho el ruido del agua, como si al alguien hubiera arrojado algo en la piscina. Como la ventana de la cocina daba a al patio de sus vecino se fijaron lo que pasaba. En el patio de sus vecino vieron que el agua de la piscina estaba algo turbulenta.

-Tiraron algo en su piscina. ¡Estan locos!-Dijo Inuyasha dijo aun mirando el patio de sus nuevos y ahora locos vecinos.

-Y ustedes que querían darles las bienvenida. Suerte con ello-Dijo InuTaisho y salió de la cocina.

* * *

Mientras los Taisho pensaban en lo que acaba de pasar. En la casa Higurashi los jóvenes recién mojados chocaban sus manos mientras miraban a su hermano chapotear en el agua. Miroku salió de piscina transformado ahora en mujer y se metió rápido a la casa para que nadie lo viera.

-Esos mis hermanos, se le llama hombre al agua-Dijo Aome mirando a Miroku.

-Prefecto Miroku, ahora estas igual que nosotros-Dijo Shippo riendo.

-Define "igual" Shippo-Dijo Miroku enojado.

-¡Oye! No te molestes tu empezaste-Dijo Souta.

-Es cierto, el que la hace la paga-Dijo Kohaku mirando su "hermana".

-Nadie mejor que tu Kohaku, lo puedo a ver dicho-Dijo Koga.

Kyouta se dirijo en donde estaban sus hijos, mirándolos con severidad.

-No tendría que a ver hecho eso-Dijo el hombre serio.-Alguien puedo a ve visto a Miroku mientras salía de la piscina en su otro "apariencia".

-Bueno, si no hubiera sido por CIERTA persona-Dijo Aome recalcando la penúltima palabra.- Que nos llevo a unos malditos lagos. Posiblemente no seriamos "esto" cuando estemos con el contacto con el agua fría.

-Aomecita, ya pedí perdón por eso-Dijo Kyouta mirando a su hija, aun esta su estado masculino.-Además yo no creía en esas leyendas de los lagos de Jusenkyo.

-Porque crees que esos lagos son secretos y solo lo sabes personas relacionadas con las artes marciales-Dijo Koga con su tono de voz femenina suavemente.-¡POR QUE TODAS ESAS LEYENDAS SON VERDADERAS!.

-Además cuando nos llevaste ahí, éramos unos niños inocentes-Dijo Miroku con drama.

-Niños inocentes algunos, algunos ya estaban en la perversión-Dijeron Shippo, Souta y Kohaku mirando su "hermana" Miroku.

-Que dijeron "MOCOSAS"-Dijo Miroku con burla.

-Nada, nada "HERMANA"-Dijeron las "mocosas".

-Bueno, ¡basta!-Dijo Kyouta.-Entiendo. En esos momento fui un mal padre. Pero trato de arreglar esto. Ahora jovencitas y jovencito, se van a dar una ducha con agua caliente y cambiarse.

Todos de mala ganas subieron las escalera excepto Aome que le dijo a su padre:

-Por lo menos, yo no me transformo en un panda mutante-Dijo y subió las escaleras.

Kyouta suspiro mientras miraba a su hija subir las escaleras.

Después de lo sucedido en la mañana, la familia Higurashi tubo por lo menos una tarde tranquila. Como era fin de semana todos terminaban de desempacar algunas cosas que faltaban. Hasta que tocaron la puerta. Los hermanos curioso por ver quienes eran, fueron todos juntos hacia la puerta excepto Souta que ayudaba su padre en el patio. Al abrir la puerta, vieron a tres azabache.

-Hola, me llamo Izayoi Taisho. Y estos son mis hijos Inuyasha y Rin Taisho. Veníamos a dales las bienvenida por mudarse al barrio Shikon-Dijo finalmente.

Aome que estaba en el medio de la puerta con sus hermanos detrás de ella, iba a hablar hasta que se escucho los gritos de Souta dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡Aome! ¡Aome!

-¿Que pasa Souta?-Pregunto Aome arrodillándose frente a su hermano.

-Papa se tropezó y callo a la piscina-Susurro Souta a Aome.

-¿Se tropezó nada mas?-Arqueo una ceja Aome mirando a su hermano.

-Bueno... en realidad lo empuje... ¿Que?... quería verlo de panda-Susurro sonriendo traviesamente.

-Si te diste cuenta, tenemos vistas-Susurro Aome.

Aome se volvió a parar y miro los tres Taisho parados enfrente de ellos. Aome se presento con todos sus hermanos, después de haberse presentados todos, los tres invitados iban a entrar en la casa de los Higurashi, hasta que Izayoi hablo:

-¡Eso es un panda!

Los hermanos Higurashi, miraron al panda detrás de ellos.

-No, no en realidad es nuestro padre "disfrazado" de panda-Dijo Miroku.

-¿Porque esta disfrazado de panda?-Pregunto Rin mirando al panda mutante. Ya que nunca había visto un panda tan grande.

-Perdió una apuesta que hizo con nosotros. Y pues... esta es la prenda que le toco-Dijo Kohaku.

El "panda" que aun estaba ahí, siendo observado. Tenia un cartel que decía "HOLA".

-¿Porque tiene un cartel, en ves de hablar?-Pregunto Inuyasha algo desconfiado.

-Los pandas no hablan, y como nuestro padre es un panda le dimos un cartel-Dijo Koga como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Pero, en esta ocasión, vamos hacer que se saque el "disfraz" para presentarse decentemente-Dijo Aome agarrado la garra del panda. Casi arrastrándolo por las escaleras.

Aome suspiro y pensó _porque todo siempre nos pasa a nosotros._


	2. El primer dia

Los primeros vecinos que visitaron la casa de los Higurashi, fueron los Taisho y lo primero que vieron fueron a seis jovencitos de 15 y 11 años, y un panda que vendría a ser su padre "disfrazado". Pero después de todo eso, ese día salió bastante normal... creo.

 _Izayoi al entrar con sus hijos a la casa de los Higurashi, sintió una sensación cálida hogareña que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. La casa por fuera podía ser lujosa, pero por dentro esa sencilla y muy hogareña. Ella ha esta en muchas casas que era muy lujosas y ostentosas, pero esta casa tiraba a un aire familiar. Cuando Izayoi vio a los cincos jovencitos que abrieron la puerta, se sorprendió mucho, pero mas se sorprendió que el total en realidad era de seis. Esta familia era muy numerosa, ella apenas podía con dos, va con tres... Sesshomaru aunque no sea su hijo de sangre era su hijo. Lo mas raro fue cuando vio a un panda gigantescos, los jovencitos dijeron que era su padre disfrazado porque perdió una apuesta con ellos. Ella le pareció tierno que el hombre sea tan unido a sus hijos como para que se hagan apuestas así entre ellos, se pregunto en donde estará la madres de estos jovencitos. Su marido la mayoría de la veces siempre se la pasa trabajando, muy pocas veces pasa un tiempo con su familia, solo los fines de semana tiene tiempo libre, sus hijos no son tan apegados a ellos. Sesshomaru y Inuyasha tienen un rivalidad desde que eran niños, y Rin era un niña que pasa mas tiempo con su madre que con sus hermanos. Pero ella no se quejaba ella ama a su familia._

 _Cuando la única hija de la familia Higurashi, se llevo a su padre a cambiarse. Izayoi vio a sus hijos interactuar con sus nuevos vecinos, vio que los jovencitos mas grandes junto con la chica tenia la misma edad que su hijo, se pudo dar cuenta que estos jovencitos era trillizos el parecido apenas se podía ver. Después vio a los niños mas jóvenes que tenia la misma edad que su hija, estos niños no tenían parecido el único que era un poco mas diferente, era el niño pelirrojo que podía ser que el se pareciera mas a su madre. Varios minutos de ver a sus jóvenes vecinos y sus hijos, Izayoi contemplo la casa y ese aire familiar la hacia recordar a su infancia, cuando vivía con sus padres la diferencia que era que ella no tenia hermanos ni hermanas. El ruido de que alguien bajaba las escaleras se hizo presente, al estar en sala de la casa, la Sra. Taisho vio a un hombre de unos 35 años, de pelo corto azabache mojado al parecer reciente se terminaba de bañar y tenia ojos azules bastantes notables. Tenia que admitirlo el hombre era muy atractivo. Sorprendida el hombre era muy joven para tener seis hijos, pero no dijo nada porque parecía que iba a sonar muy grosero._

 _Kyouta Higurashi se llamaba el padre de los seis jovencitos. Izayoi converso un rato con el y se dio cuenta que el hombre era agradable. Era cierto lo que había dicho InuTaisho, con el ruido que habían hecho esta mañana cualquier persona se podía imaginar cualquier cosa, pero obvio que juzgan antes de conocer a las personas. Resultar ser que esta familia no solo era unida, si no también algo misteriosa pero no en el mal modo, eran buenas personas._

Era lunes, y eso significaba el primer día de escuela para los hermanos Higurashi. Obviamente que los hermanos no estaba feliz por eso, encima escuela Beijín es una institución donde estudian los hijos de las familias mas adineradas. Koga dijo que no quería asistir porque era un lugar en donde las personas son mas falsas y que en ves de buscar tu amistad, buscan tu status social dijo el. Le dijo a su padre que no le meta ahí o sino el era capaz de explotar un inodoro de esa institución. Esta claro que Kyouta no le hizo caso la amenaza de su hijo. Aome y Miroku también estaba del lado de Koga, los trillizos tenia envidia de sus hermanos menores porque estos iba a ir a una escuela mas "normal" como dirían ellos.

En la casa de los Higurashi los únicos que estaban levantados eran Aome y Kyouta, mientras que los demás invernaban (dormían) y roncaban como unos osos. Aome ya estaba lista, con uniforme y todo, y mientras desayunaba con una cara de mal humor por tener que aguantar a personas estiradas todo el día, por lo menos no estaba sola. Después de unos minutos todos los hombres Higurashi bajaron en bóxer hacia la cocina, Aome no le afectaba ver a sus hermanos así después de todo la mayoría de su vida vivió con hombres.

-Hasta que al fin despiertan.-Dijo Kyouta mirando a sus hijos mientras les ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

-Por lo visto algunos durmieron tarde.-Dijo Aome mirando a Miroku.

-Lo que pasa que Miroku, desde su ventana espiaba a la vecina de al lado creo que era castaña.-Dijo Shippo con simpleza.

-¡¿Y tu como sabes eso?!-Pregunto Miroku.

-Digamos que no eres muy silencioso que digamos. Yo también los escuche.-Dijo Kohaku y Souta asintió.

-A ti Miroku te deberíamos mandar a un convento por pervertido.-Dijo Aome.

-Si, pero su perversión no se le quita con nada. Terminara siendo un monje pervertido y lo meterán preso.-Dijo Souta. Kohaku y Shippo estallaron en carcajada junto con Koga y Aome.

Miroku fulminó a su hermanos y dijo:

-Para eso mis queridos hermanos y hermana, tenemos a nuestro que es unos de los mas famosos abogados de Japón.

Kyouta que miraba y escuchaba la conversación de sus hijos divertido, dijo:

-Eso creo que va a ser un problema.-Dijo algo vertido.-Si hay un caso de perversión, y hacen un juicio llamaran a la familia del acusado para que declare.

-¿Y?-Dijo Miroku.

-Y que si la familia del acusado, concia bien a su familiar y le decían que siempre fue un pervertido y acosador... como mínimo seri años de prisión.-Dijo Kyouta.-A los casos como eso que son fáciles... les llamo "dejar la evidencia al aire".

Todos estallaron en risa, excepto Miroku que estaba pálido.

-Entonces Miroku desde hace rato, que nos dejo la evidencia al aire.-Dijeron Souta, Shippo y Kohaku entre risa.

-Están en lo correcto, hijos míos-Dijo Kyouta y solo un risita.

-Espero que ahora si, se te valla lo pervertido. Ya escuchaste a papa-Dijo Koga también entre risa.

-Eso no es gracioso-Dijo Miroku tratando de ser serio, pero era imposible porque al ratito soltó una carcajada.

-Al paso que vas Miroku, ya me imagino que en algún futuro, te estoy viendo en prisión por no decir ahora.-Dijo Aome riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Miroku que aun reía, se tranquilizo un poco, y dijo:

-Se que me quieres Aomecita, pero cuando yo sea un prófugo de la justicia yo estaré con apariencia de mujer, nadie podrá conmigo... seré como Robín Hood.

-La diferencia es que Robin Hood robaba a los ricos y se los daba a los pobres, y no era pervertido. Y cuando se escondía, no se hacia pasar por mujer.-Dijo Aome.

-Corrección hermana, si se vestía de mujer-Ahora dijo Koga.

-Si, pero cuando robaba-Ahora dijo Kohaku.

-Aunque Miroku sea mujer, lo van a encontrar igual. Todo hombre tiene un impulso a ver mujeres hermosa y mas si son pervertidos. Y mi hijo será encontrado vestido de mujer, acosando a una mujer.-Bromeo Kyouta molestando a su hijo. Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajada.

-Es no se ve todos los días-Dijo Shippo riéndose a mas no poder.

-Como sabían de mis pensamiento. Arruinaste mi sueño, lo quería hacer sorpresa y ustedes después me decían su opinión cuando lo vieran en las noticias.-Bromeo Miroku haciendo un puchero. Y ahora padre e hijos se encontraban riéndose todos a carcajadas.

Sin duda la familia Higurashi son todos unidos y graciosos.

* * *

En las casas de los Taisho, la única levantas eran Rin y Izayoi. Solo hace unos minutos InuTaisho se fue a trabajar.

-Mama. ¿Quieres que despierte a Inuyasha?-Pregunto Rin.

-No hace falta cariño. De eso se encarga Sesshomaru-Dijo Izayoi mirando con cariño a su hija.

Un joven de unos 17 años, de pelo plateado, alto, de ojos ámbar y mirada aristócrata. Se encontraba en frente de la puerta de su hermano.

-¡Inuyasha ya despierta de una vez!-Dijo con una voz que carece de emoción.

-Vete al demonio-Se escucho del otro lado.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, su hermano y el se trataban con tanto cariño. Pero no iba a perder el tiempo, asique abrió la puerta y se dirigió en donde estaba la cama.

-Tenes dos pociones. Te levantas o te levantas.-Dijo Sesshomaru amenazante.

-¿Cual es la tercera opción?-Pregunto Inuyasha con la almohada en la cabeza.

-Ya vas a ver.-Dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la habitación.

Inuyasha al ver que su hermano, ya no estaba volvió a dormirse. Al ratito sintió un chorro de agua que golpeaba y al abrir sus ojos vio a Sesshomaru con una vaso vacío en la mano.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Grito Inuyasha furioso.

-Me preguntaste cual era la tercera opción.-Dijo Sesshomaru con un tono frio, característico de el.-Y era mejor mostrártela, que decírtela.-Dijo salió de la habitación.

Inuyasha aun enojado se vistió y salió de su habitación. Al entrar a la cocina vio a su madre, junto a Rin y el maldito de Sesshomaru.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo despertaste?-Pregunto Izayoi.- Vaya te bañaste, que rápido.

-Buenos días mama, Rin y maldito-Dijo Inuyasha.-Con respecto a como me desperté sentí como si el agua chocara en mi cara.

-Vaya Inu, a como lo dijiste pareces poeta-Dijo Rin y Sesshomaru sonrió de lado.

-Y di me cariño, no te emociona hoy es el primer día de escuela.-Dijo Izayoi.

-¡Uf! salto de la emoción.-Dijo Inuyasha con mala gana.

* * *

Aome se encontraba en la puerta de su casa esperando, a sus hermanos para salir. Hasta que al fin bajaron.

-Bueno ya estamos-Dijo Koga.

-Esperen, no se les olvida algo-Dijo Aome mirando a todos sus hermanos.

-Ahora que lo dice, porque siento aire fresco en las piernas-Dijo Miroku.

-Se porque par de genios, se olvidaron de poner sus pantalones-Dijo Aome. Y sus hermanos miraron hacia abajo para ver que todo ellos estaban en bóxer.

-Chicos-Dijo Miroku a sus hermanos.

-¿Que?-Dijeron estos.

-A nuestras habitaciones-Dijo Miroku y todos subieron las escaleras corriendo.

Aome otras quedo sola, y enojada dijo:

-¡Eso pasa cuando se vive con hombre!.

-Oye no trates al genero masculino así-Dijo Kyouta apareciendo de repente.

-Todos son igual excepto tu, joven abogado, soltero y guapo, no me sorprende que todas las mujeres estén detrás tuyo-Dijo Aome mirando a su padre.

-El problemas es que ella no saben, que soy padre de seis hijos pero cuando se enteran. Ni que hablar, como aparecen desaparecen al instante.-Dijo Kyouta y Aome rio.

Después de unos minutos, toda la pandilla volvió a bajar ahora con los pantalones puesto. Cuando los hermanos Higurashi salían, los hermanos Taisho también salían. Aome pudo ver a Inuyasha y Rin pero vio al otro chico que estaba con ellos y no lo conoció. El chico peliplateado miro a Aome y esta lo miro, al verlo se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran ámbar muy hermosos, después de eso el chico junto a Inuyasha y Rin subieron aun auto muy lujoso. A todo eso sus hermanos, no pasaron desapercibido esa escena.

-Parece que nuestra Aomecita, se nos enamoro-Dijo Miroku.

-Queres callarte, por lo menos yo no soy un pervertido-Dijo Aome a la defensiva.

-Cambiando de tema, viste como Inuyasha, Rin y ese chico subieron a esa lujoso auto.-Dijo Koga.-Encima Inuyasha tiene el uniforme del mismo instituto al que vamos nosotros.

-¿Ahora que lo pienso, como es Inuyasha?, yo no lo conoci ya que hablaba con su hermana.-Dijo Aome.

-Ese chico es un arrogante-Dijo Souta.

-Mimado-Dijo Shippo pensativo.

-Imbécil-Dijo Koga.

-Egocéntrico-Dijo Kohaku.

-Y engreído-Termino por decir Miroku.

-¡wow! Tan así. Menos mal que no hable con el-Dijo Aome.

Los trillizos dejaron a sus hermanos menores en su colegio, para luego seguir con su camino. Al pasar frente a un gran árbol, Miroku vio la loca de un perro.

-Miren un perrito-Dijo Miroku acercándose al árbol.

-Miroku eso no es un perrito-Dijo Aome miro hacia al árbol.

-Es un ¡PERRAZO!-Dijo Koga.

Miroku miro hacia donde estaba el perro, y vio que este les gruñía mostrándoles todos los diente.

-Miroku este es el momento de ¡CORRE!-Grito Aome y salió corriendo junto con Koga a su lado mientras Miroku quedaba atrás junto a su amigo el "perrito".

-¡Espérenme!¡No me dejen atrás!-Grito Miroku mientras miraba al perro perseguirlos mientras les ladraba.

-Miroku para la próxima, aflójales a los postres-Dijo Koga mientras corrían a mas no poder.

-Créeme, después de esto lo voy a pensar dos veces-Dijo Miroku ahora alzando a sus hermanos. Mientras el perro aun los seguía.

Aome nuevamente suspiro y pensó _sin duda nosotros no tenemos suertes._


	3. El sándwich, el perro y Ricky Ricon

Koga, Aome y Miroku corrían por un hermoso prado llenos de flores, los pájaros cantan y... ¡¿Pero de que estoy hablado?! No estaban corriendo por un prado llenos de flores, sino corrían en el medio de la calle un pocos mas saltando arribas de los autos como si fueran una especie de mono araña, tratando de escapar de un perro que tenia el tamaño de un oso. Después de correr algunas cuadras Aome y Koga se percataron que Miroku comía un sándwich mientras corría.

-¿Miroku que estas haciendo?. ¡No es el momento para comer!-Dijo Koga histérico.

Miroku dejo de comer su sándwich, miro a Koga y dijo:

-Si voy a morir, voy a morir comiendo.

Aome lo miro y luego se pego la mano en la frente.

-Pero que tonta como no lo vi antes.

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto Koga mirando a Miroku con mala cara.

-Que Miroku le de su sándwich al perro. Así nos deja de seguir.

-¡Eso nunca es mio!. Ya lo dije si muero, muero comiendo.-Dijo el terco de Miroku.

Aome asesino a Miroku con la mirada y dijo:

-¡Estúpido!¡Dale es sándwich!.

-No-Grito como un niño Miroku mientras abrazaba el sándwich como si fuera un peluche.-Deja cumplir mi sueño.

Koga cansando de las estupideces de Miroku se situó a su lado y con gran agilidad de arrebato su sándwich, y se lo tiro al perro haciendo que este como feliz la comida que le dieron.

-¡Era mio!-Se quejo Miroku.

-No me importa, por lo menos llegas a nuestro destinatario.-Dijo Aome señalando al colegio que tenia al frente. Al parecer los tres habían parado sin que se dieran cuenta.

El Instituto Beijín era un lugar bastante grande... y cuando me refiero grande es GRANDE. La puerta del frente principal estaban echas de rejas, al entrar ahí se podía se podía apreciar un fuente elegante con una estatua al medio y bastante vegetación con muchas flores al rededor del lugar. Y el Instituto que estaba detrás de la fuente junto con toda la vegetación que decoraba el lugar, parecía un palacio. ¡El maldito instituto ocupaba toda una cuadra completa y MAS!.

-¡Maldición son arquerosamente ricos!-Exclamo Koga.

-Koga no seas fijado. Esto es preocupante llegamos tarde.-Dijo Aome.

Miroku miro a su hermana, como diciéndole lo obvio.

-Bueno le decimos lo que paso, un perro no saco a correr la maratón.

-Ya te quiero ver, cuando le tengas que explicar al profesor-Dijo sarcástica Aome.

Los Trillizos Higurashi entraron al gigantesco "palacio" (instituto). Lo curioso es que ninguno de los tres sabia en donde estaba el salón, el lugar era endemoniadamente grande que se iban tardar un montón. Aunque era de esperarse después como empezaron el día: siendo perseguido por un perro que se podía confundir con un oso. ¿Que mas puede pasar?. Por suerte del destino encontraron el bendito salón, los hermanos al entrar vieron como todos posaron sus miradas a ellos y incluso su profesor. Para la mala suerte de Koga vio que en esa clase estaba Inuyasha y para ese momento se estaba se considero tirarse por la ventana, pero después de ver una sexy pelirroja se dijo a mismo "la ventana puede esperar". Aome vio una chica algo parecida a ella misma pero la diferencia que la chica tenia ojos marrones. Y Miroku vio a la castaña que espió ayer en la noche, que por casualidad la castaña al verlo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Aunque sean alumnos nuevos, no significa que puedan llegar a esta hora. Ahora expliquen porque llegaron tarde-Dijo el profesor de alta estatura, de unos 40 años, pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color. Usaba lentes y vestía tan elegante, que parecía que se iba a ver con la reina de Inglaterra solo para tomar el té.

Aome y Koga miraron a Miroku, esperando que le explique después de todo para el están "fácil".

-Bueno... veras, profesor... er... ¡mi hermana le explicara!-Dijo el tartamudo de Miroku,ya que no podía hablar con todos los pares de ojos que los miraban.

Aome fulmino a Miroku y murmuro un "maldito".

-La razón por la que llegamos tarde fue porque mi hermano el tartamudo, se puso a jugar con un "perrito" al mitad del camino y por así decirlo se nos paso la hora.

-¿Un perrito dices?. ¡Llegaron tarde por un perrito!-Exclamo el profesor incrédulo y indignado, como si le hubieran dicho un insulto.

-No era un perrito... ¡ERA UN PERRAZO! ¡ERA COMO UN OSO!... Y NO ES UN PERRO, ES _EL_ PERRO-Exclamo Miroku como un niño. Y todos en el clase lo miraron raro.

-Esa es la excusa, mas tonta que e escuchado por parte de unos mocosas de clase media.-Dijo el profesor con burla y todos rieron excepto los hermanos Higurashi.-Vamos presentasen a la clase y dejenmen terminar de dar la clase.

Obviamente los hermanos de mala gana se presentaron.

-Soy Koga Higurashi.

-Yo Aome Higurashi.

-Y yo Miroku Higurashi.

-Bien, ahora vayan a sus respectivos asiento.-Dijo el profesor.

Aome y Koga estaban que explotaban de la rabia, tenían unas ganas de darle a su estirado profesor una gran paliza. Al terminar la clase, todos lo tomaron un receso de quince minutos, en el patio Aome, Koga y Miroku se separaron. Aome se quiso se separar de todos, entonces camino hacia unos arboles algo lejos del instituto. La azabache se subió a unos de los arboles mas grandes, sentó es unas de las ramas y se puso a leer un libro. Después de unos minutos escucho un ruido y callo del árbol.

-Mnn interesante, la caída no dolió como pensaba.-Dijo Aome a si misma.

-Sera porque yo amortigüe tu caída.-Dijo una voz sarcástica de bajo de Aome.

Aome se paro y miro al chico, era el chico peliplateado que estaba con Inuyasha cuando lo vio salir de de su casa. Podía ver que el chico era alto y un poco musculoso, se podía decir que tenia unos 17 años, su mirada era fría junto con esos ojos ambar y su postura era digno de un estirado ricachon.

-¿Que haces en mi árbol?-Dijo el chico aun mirándola con su penetrante mirada.

-¿Disculpame?¿Tu árbol?. Mira Ricky Ricon, este árbol no lleva tu nombre aunque no se como te llames. Pero a mi no me echas.-Dijo Aome y se sentó en la raíz del árbol, para volver con su lectura.

El peliplateado miro a la chica indignado. ¡Quien era esa mocosa para hablarle a si a el!. El era Sesshomaru Taisho hijo del mas famoso e importante empresario Inu Taisho, y una chica como ella no le podía hablar con tanta insolencia.

-Vete.-Dijo Sesshomaru pero Aome ni se inmuto.-No lo repetiré de nuevo, te dije que te vallas.

Aome lo miro y dijo:

-Perdón, me hablas a mi.

-No, hablo con el árbol.-Dijo Sesshomaru sarcástico.

-Sabes, hablar con arboles es algo mas patológico, que "normal".-Explico Aome.

-¿Que estas tratando de decir, mocosa insolente?.

-Si no el entiendes tu, entonces yo no voy a poder explicarte.-Dijo Aome y volvió a leer su libro.

Sesshomaru la miro con furia y se fue del lugar tirando chispas.

-Que nena.-Dijo Aome y miro al atractivo-pero-nena peliplateado irse.-¡Nos vemos en la proxima Ricky Ricon!.


	4. Viejo recuerdo

El primer día de clases y Kyouta Higurashi se encontraba en el despacho del director del Instituto Beijín, porque uno de sus hijos mayores decidió que era divertido ver un inodoro explotar, nunca pudo entender cuando Kouga lo decía enserio o de broma. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Aome también ayudo en la travesura de su hermano, el único hasta ahora que no esta en problema es Miroku. Ahora Aome y Kouga se encontraban sentados a lado de la puerta del despacho del director.

-Señor Higurashi, cuando le dimos la beca a sus hijos pensamos que ellos sabrían el comportamiento que deben tener. En un Instituto como este.-Dijo un hombre de unos 60 años, pelo canoso y algunas arrugas en su cara, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Lo se. Mire hace poco nos mudamos y nos estamos acostumbrando a esta nueva rutina, prometo que se comportaran porque yo hablare con ellos.-Dijo Kyouta tratando de sonar convincente como un padre responsable. Aun que literalmente no lo sea, después de todo el le hecho una maldición a su familia.

-Espero que así sea Señor Higurashi. _-_ Dijo el director y Kyouta salio del despacho.

Al salir vio como su dos hijos tenían cara de enojados y sus brazos estaban cruzados, la verdad parecían dos niños. Kyouta los miro y dijo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Que tienen que decir al respecto?.

-Yo te dije, me metías acá y yo explotaba un inodoro.-Dijo Kouga.

-Lo que mas me sorprende eres tu Aome, no pensé que seguirías a Kouga. Ustedes dos tendrían que aprender de Miroku.-Dijo Kyouta.

Kouga y Aome se miraron, y parecían que sus ojos se encendían en llamas al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. Esto no paso desapercibido por Kyouta.

-No me nombres mas a ese monje pacifista.-Dijo Aome enojada.

Kyouta por unos segundo quedo recalculando por el apodo "monje pacifista".¿Quien era?. Hasta que se dio cuenta que se refería a Miroku, aun así no entiende ese repentino enojo hacia a el.

-¿Miroku?¿Y que hizo el?-Pregunto Kyouta no entendiendo nada. La verdad ser padre es difícil, cuando se entero que iba a tener trillizos se dijo a si mismo "No nací para ser padre", pero aun así tiene seis hijos y nadie lo ayuda.

-Ese maldito, nos abandono.-Dijo Kouga.

-Me especifican que paso realmente.-Volvió a decir Kyouta.

-Veras Miroku, nos iba a ayudar a explotar el inodoro. Mientras Aome y yo estábamos adentro del baño, Miroku vigilaba la puerta para avisarnos si alguien venia. Resulta ser que el traidor vio que venia un profesor y nos abandono.-Termino de decir Kouga.

-Entonces, Miroku los ayudo pero a ultimo momento los abandono y ustedes dos los atraparon haciendo la travesura.-Dijo Kyouta pensando en lo sucedido, mientras que Aome y Kouga asentían.

El día aun no había terminado para los hermanos Higurashi, Aome y Kouga al terminar de hablar con su padre fueron a su clase de historia. Vieron como su profesora Noriko Hayashi otro profesor con sus aires de elegancia, los miro a los dos con un poco de disgusto. Ella fue la profesora que vio a Aome y Kouga en el baño haciendo su travesura que fue incompleta. Miroku cuando vio a sus hermanos entrar al salón, se encogió de hombro porque sus hermanos lo miraron con una de esas miradas que dicen "te voy a matar".

En el segundo receso, dos chicas: una castaña y otra pelirroja, se acercaron a Aome. Esta que aun estaba concentrada en su libro, sintió dos presencia en frente de ella al levantar la mirada y mirar las dos chicas, pensó tantas cosas. Pensó que esas dos chica iban a juzgarla o insultarla pero fue todo lo contrario. Por lo que Aome sabe, la castaña se llama Sango Takeda y la pelirroja Ayame Tamaka, ellas resultaron bastante agradables para el disgusto de Aome. ¿No se supone que la personas multimillonaria actuarían de una formas mas "estirada"?. Pero si de algo se dio cuenta Aome, es que la castaña que Miroku espiaba por su ventana era Sango, y al parecer ella se dio cuenta que unos de sus vecinos es una pervertido acosador.

El primer día de clase de los Trillizos y fueron atrapados en su primera travesura "si que tuvieron suerte". Cuando Miroku, Aome y Kouga salieron del Instituto tuvieron que ir a buscar a sus hermanos menores. Estos tres últimos iban contando como les fue en su primer día, encima Miroku y Kouga le daban consejos a Souta, Shippo y Kohaku sobre bromas y chicas... ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de Aome. Al parecer Kouga se le paso el enojo y la traición de Miroku. Mientras sus hermanos hablaban de quien-sabe-que-cosa, Aome miraba la calle hasta que paso el elegante auto de los Taisho. La única mujer del Clan Higurashi, miro que en la ventana del auto estaba "Ricky Ricon"ya que aun, no sabia su verdadero nombre. El mayor de los hijos Taisho al ver a la mocosa insolente le lanzo una mirada fulminante mientras que Aome lo único que hizo fue guiñarle el ojo, haciendo que el chico quede indignado.

Cuando todos los hermanos Higurashi volvieron a su hogar dulce hogar, su padre los llamo para que fueran a la sala. Cuando Kyouta miro a todos sus hijos y hija, lo único que dijo fue se sentaran. Kouga, Aome y Miroku se sentaron en el sillón ocupando todo su espacio, mientras que Souta, Shippo y Kohaku se sentaron en las piernas de sus hermanos. Kyouta se puso al frente de sus hijos y los miro, porque tendría que hablar seriamente con cada uno. Aome al ver como se encontraban, se acordó de "esa" vergonzosa charla, donde su padre junto con ella les explicaban a Miroku y Kouga sobre "el periodo menstrual de la mujer".

 _Hace dos años_ _atrás._

 _Aome y Kyouta se encontraban en la cocina. Kyouta trataba de convencer a Aome que lo ayudara, hablar sobre el periodo de la mujer con sus hijos. El hombre sabia que sus hijos al estar en el cuerpo de una mujer, tendrían sus "problemas femeninos" porque no importa cuan macho sean en su interior... ellos tendrían lo que todo mujer tiene "problemas femeninos". Kyouta estaba consciente, que cuando alguno de sus hijos estuviera en su cuerpo de mujer se bañarían con agua caliente para volver a ser lo que realmente son, pero preferiría tomar precauciones... uno nunca se sabe cuando puede pasar._

 _-¡¿Y porque yo y no la vecina de al lado?!. Ella tiene mucho "interés" en cualquier cosa que "tu" necesites.-Dijo Aome imitando la voz de su vecina, siempre acosa a su padre para que salga con ella._

 _-Aome esto es algo familiar. Ayuda a tus hermanos.-Kyouta miro a su hija._

 _-Pero papa explicarles a estos simios, orangutanes o lo que sea lo que es el periodo de una mujer, es como decirles que Ricky Martin es Gay.-Dijo Aome exasperada._

 _Kyouta miro a su hija, por la extraña comparación que hizo._

 _-¿Que tiene que ver Ricky Martin en todo esto?._

 _-No tengo idea, pero es lo primero que se me vino como ejemplo_ _._

 _Kyouta al darse cuenta que estaban cambiando de tema dijo:_

 _-Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?.-Termino por preguntar Kyouta._

 _-Okey, pero solo hablamos con Miroku y Kouga, porque Shippo,Kohaku y Souta son muy pequeños aun.-Dijo Aome resignada y Kyouta asintió._

 _Cuando fueron a la sala donde estaban Kouga y Miroku, estos se encontraban algo aburridos. Kouga estaba mirando televisión con una cara de aburrido porque no encontraba nada entretenido para ver y Miroku leía una revista que es preferible no saber de que es. Kyouta se aclara la garganta llamado la atención, y dijo:_

 _-Muchachos, tenemos que hablar._

 _-¡Yo no fui!¡Fue Miroku quien rompió la ventana de la gruñona Señora Asari!-Kouga dijo de forma_ _rápida._

 _-¡Ey!No me metas en tus problemas.-Hablo Miroku._

 _-¿De que hablan?-Kyouta miro con una ceja arqueada a Kouga._

 _-¿Que?, espera. ¿Tu de que hablas?-Pregunto Kouga no entendiendo._

 _Aome que miraba a su padre y hermanos se pregunto, si de verdad ella pertenece a esta familia._

 _-Eso no importa. Papa quiere hablar de algo y ustedes van a escuchar.-Aome los miro seriamente._

 _Aome al terminar de hablar, todos decidieron sentarse en la mesa en silencio. Habia que admitirlo era un silencio incomodo y mas para Aome porque sabia la que se veía._

 _-Verán Miroku y Kouga. Lo que les voy a decir es algo que ustedes deben tener en cuenta.-Hablo Kyouta. Kouga y Miroku lo miraron interrogante.- Lo que Aome les va a decir es algo que tiene que ver con la maldición en que la sus cuerpos se transforman en el sexo opuesto.-Termino de decir._

 _Kouga y Miroku no eran tontos, al escuchar "cuerpos" "transforman" y "sexo opuesto", sus cara se horrorizaron. Ellos no sabían a lo que se refería su padre, pero si sabían de una cosa... el no les iba a dar consejos para conquistar mujeres._

 _-Bueno Aome, explícales a tus hermanos lo que me refiero.-Dijo Kyouta mirando a su hija._

 _Aome trago seco y se dio cuenta que sus hermanos la miraban. En estos momento quería la tierra la tragara, pero nadie obtiene lo que tiene..._

 _-Bueno, si hay algo que los hombres no entienden es que las mujeres tienen su periodo todos los meses.-Trato de resumir Aome, para que esto terminara rápido._

 _-¿A que te refieres con periodo y todos los mes?-Pregunto Kouga._

 _Aome gruño estaba tratando de ser sutil, pero esto es inútil, hay que hacerlo al estilo bruto y entonces dijo:_

 _-¡Las mujeres sangran por la vagina, cinco veces al día, todos los meses!.-Exclamo Aome. Y la cara de sus hermanos se pusieron pálidas como un papel. Kyouta iba a regañar a Aome por decirlo de esa forma, hasta que Miroku hablo:_

 _-¡¿Quieres decir, que si nos transformamos en mujeres vamos a morir desangrando?!-Pregunto Miroku asustando._

 _Aome miro a Miroku y se dijo así misma "¿En serio?"._

 _-Primero: ¿Estas seguro de que somos hermano?. Segundo: Si todas las mujeres "morimos" por tener nuestro periodo todos los meses, entonces el mundo se quedaría sin mujeres y estaría habitados por los monos babuinos poco desarrollado por el genero masculino.-Termino de decir Aome y salio de ahí, como alma que lleva al diablo. Lo único que puedo escuchar antes de salir de la sala fue el grito de "¡OYE!" por parte de sus hermanos y padre._

Ese mismo día que Aome, le dio esa charla a sus hermanos. Su padre también le dio a ella una charla de como funciona el bendito cuerpo masculino y sin duda lo odio con toda su alma. Para Aome transformar su cuerpo femenino a masculino por el agua fría fue demasiado traumante para ella. Porque su cuerpo cambio drásticamente y de repente empezó a tener una "salchicha" colgado en su entrepierna. Pero no pensemos, ni imaginemos eso... pensemos en cosas bonitas. Pero como decía durante cuatro años ella y sus hermanos se fuero de a poco acostumbrando a sus "segundos" cuerpos.

Al terminar de divagar por sus memorias, Aome se dio cuenta que se perdió el discurso de su padre. Pero creo que tenia algo de idea de lo que dijo, como que tenemos que comportarnos, refiriéndose lo sucedido de hoy. Pero si hay algo que Aome se dio cuenta, es que no importa cuanto ella y sus hermanos digan que odian a su padre por echarles una maldición, en realidad no es verdad. Puede que otros no lo vean como el mejor padre, pero para ella y sus hermanos es el mejor padre del mundo. A pesar de todo, su padre los trata de entender y tiene una gran paciencia para mantener a seis hijos, sin ayuda de nadie. Eso es algo que Aome siempre va admirar de el aunque no lo diga. Pero lo que mas le preocupa en estos momentos, es que teme que no haya una cura para esta maldición.

Kyouta al ver como sus hijos se levantan de sillón, vio que Aome estaba algo distraída. Si hay algo que Kyouta sabe de su hija es que cuando esta así de distraída es porque algo le molesta desde ya hace tiempo.


	5. La Suerte

La primera semana de clases había terminado para los hermanos Higurashi. Resultado: Todo salio normal... hasta ahora. En la segundo de día de clase en el instituto Beijín, Koga se había hecho enemigo de un grupo de niños mimados, el grupo estaba conformado por Inuyasha (el lider) y tres de los hermanos Shinata, unos de ellos se llama Renkotsu Shinata el hermano mayor es muy callado e intimidante, el del medio era Bankotsu Shinata este a comparación de su hermano mayor es muy sociable (irritante) y un mujeriego, y por ultimo Jakotsu Shinata el hermano menor a este se le podía decir que era homosexual porque la mayoría (siempre) de las veces se viste como mujer. A diferencia de Koga, Miroku se trato de ligar a todas las chicas del institutos aunque el resultado no fue muy agradable y la razón era que los impulsos pervertidos de Miroku salían a flote cada vez que se acercaba a una chica. Por otra parte Aome y Sesshomaru se seguían peleando por la posesión del árbol, los dos eran tan tercos que no se rendían tan fácilmente, y al final terminaron compartiendo el lugar de mala gana... aunque la mayoría de las veces que se veían peleaban por cualquier cosa en general.

Hoy era sábado y resulta que la casa de los Higurashi estaba tranquila y demasiada silenciosa, cosa muy rara. Porque desde que la familia se mudó a ese barrio, la casa estaba en constante grito. La mayoría de los vecinos de ese barrio se acercaban disimuladamente a la casa ruidosa para ver que era todo ese alboroto, la mayoría del barrio se pensaba que la familia Higurashi se estaban matando entre sí o que estaban haciendo una guerra campal, ¿Quién sabe?... Pero sin duda de a poco todos se iban acostumbrando a esta rara y misteriosa familia.

En la sala de la casa, se encontraba Miroku pensativo mientras que una de sus manos sostenía un lápiz y con la otra un papel, algo muy raro en él. La razón era esta:

 _COMO CONQUISTAR UNA CHICA EN TRES PASOS ECHO POR MIROKU HIGURASHI:_

 _1_ Mirar los atributos de una mujer._

 _2_Gritarle algo bonito a la mujer que le viste sus atributos para llamar su atención._

 _3_Presentarles mi "panda mascota mutante" (según tengo entendido las mujeres les gustan los pandas.)_

Miroku estaba tan entretenido escribiendo que no se dio cuenta que el resto de sus hermanos estaban detrás de él mirando lo que hacía. Aome al leer el titulo arqueo una ceja, Koga miraba con mucho interés la hoja en la que escribía su hermano, y Shippo, Souta y Kohaku no entendía por qué Miroku escribía esos pasos.

-Tres pasos para conquistar una chica… Mmm interesante.-Dijo Aome haciendo que Miroku se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes atrás mío?-Pregunto Miroku a sus hermanos.

Koga inclino su cabeza un poco hacia delante para leer los pasos, pero Miroku interpuso su mano.

-Solo queríamos ver que hacías.-Dijo Koga y Miroku arqueo un ceja.-Bueno lo que pasa es que nos sorprendimos que agarraras una hoja y papel… y pues nos agarró curiosidad.

-Yo quiero leer los esos pasos que escribiste Miroku.-Dijo Shippo curioso.

-Yo también, quiero leer esos pasos para conquistar una chica.-Dijo Souta sonrisa picara.

-Además yo quiero poner aprueba tus ideas hermano.-Dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa.

Miroku los miro como no creyéndoles nada en lo que dijeron y entonces dijo:

-Lo siento queridos hermanos, pero estos pasos no los van a poder leer.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntaron.

-Porque no y además es secreto.

Aome al ver la distracción de Miroku le arrebato el papel. Al tener el papel se puso a leer y en seguida a su lado se puso el curioso de Koga junto con sus hermanos menores que tratan de leer.

-Primero mirar los… ¡Miroku!-Regaño Aome al leer el primer paso pero aun así siguió leyendo.-Segundo gritarle… mm típico de Miroku-Siguió leyendo- Tercero… eso de "panda mascota mutante" te refieres a nuestro padre, ¿cierto?-Pregunto al último.

-Pues sí, para que mostrarles un panda normal si tiene un panda mutante para impresionar.-Dijo Miroku.

Kohaku que tenía una duda, pregunto:

-Cuando te refiere a atributo te refieres a la…-fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-¡Kohaku!-Grito Aome. Aunque estaba algo sorprendida por la pregunta que quiso hacer Kohaku, ya que él es unos de los más inocente pero inteligente de sus hermanos. Mientras que Shippo y Souta son traviesos y algo corrompidos por Miroku y Kouga. El único que se salvo fue Kohaku que tuvo la inteligencia de alejarse en el momento justo de sus hermanos pervertidos.

-Aome deja que nuestro hermanito aprenda.-Dijo Koga con una sonrisa.

-Primero esos pasos de Miroku son ridículos en vez de conquistar una chica, va hacer que lo quieran moler a golpes.-Dijo Aome.

Antes de que Miroku pudiera decir algo, justo apareció su padre pidiéndole a Koga que le haga algunas compras.

-¿Y porque no vas tu?-Pregunto Koga de mala gana a su padre.

Kyouta miro a su hijo y dijo:

-Por qué si me voy y dejo a ustedes solos, son capaz de quemar la casa. Aun ustedes son algo irresponsables.

Aome arqueo una ceja y dijo:

-¿Irresponsables?. Papa te acuerdas cuales fueron nuestra primeras palabra.-Dijo señalándose a sí misma y a Miroku y Koga.

Kyouta se puso su mano en su nuca y rio nervioso. Como no olvidarse el día en que los trillizos dijeron sus primeras palabras.

 _Koga, Aome y Miroku de un año de edad estaban jugando mientras sus padres hablaban como adultos… bueno solo Naomi._

 _-Pero Naomi yo solo no voy a poder cuidarlos todo un día.-Dijo Kyouta desesperado._

 _-Cariño claro que vas a poder. Solo van a ser unas horas en las que voy a estar con mis amigas.-Dijo Naomi poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su marido.-Además son unos ángeles mira como juegan.-Dijo señalando a los trillizos jugando._

 _-¿No hay nada que te impida quedarte?-Pregunto esperanzado._

 _-No._

 _-Está bien. Además te mereces tener un descanso de estos ángeles.-Dijo Kyouta dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa._

 _Cuando Naomi se fue, Kyouta fue a donde estaban sus hijos jugando, se dio cuenta que Miroku no estaba con sus hermanos y empezó a entrar en pánico. Busco en todas las habitaciones hasta que encontró a Miroku en sala de la casa, con una revista de su esposa esta revista era de moda donde aparecían chicas jóvenes posando (con ropa). Kyouta al mirar a su hijo entretenido con la revista no sabía en que pensar, ¿estaba segura Naomi que sus hijos eran ángeles?._

 _-Miroku es mejor que me des esa revista.-Kyouta se acercó a su hijo._

 _Miroku al ver que su padre quería quitarle la revista, la agarro poniéndola en su pecho mientras negaba la cabeza con un puchero._

 _-Vamos Miroku dame eso y volvamos con tus hermanos.-Dijo Kyouta tironeando la revista que Miroku se negaba en darle._

 _Unos minutos después se escuchó de un objeto romperse, Kyouta agarro la Miroku y fue a la dirección donde se escuchó el ruido. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró a Koga y Aome sentados mientras que había trozos de un florero roto en el suelo. Esperen… ¡¿TROZOS DE UN FLORERO?! ¡EL FLORERO FAVORITO DE NAOMI!. Oh no, su esposa lo iba a matar._

 _Kyouta algo alterado decidió mejor darles a sus hijos un paseo en auto. Al poner a sus hijos en sus sillitas con su cinturón, Kyouta arranco el auto. El paseo duro unas dos horas y al parecer los trillizos estaban encantados con el paseo, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que uno auto le toco bocina._

 _-¡Hey estúpido muévete o acelera!-Grito el conductor._

 _Kyouta enojado dijo:_

 _-¡A quien le dices estúpido, imbécil!, tengo niños en el auto._

 _-¡Vete al mierda, para la….-Trato de decir el conductor pero Kyouta lo interrumpió._

 _-¡No me importa lo que digas estúpido!_

 _Para ese momento el conductor se había ido en otra dirección, haciendo que Kyouta suspiraba tranquilo._

 _-Y así mis hijos se gana una pelea verbal.-Dijo mientras que los trillizos rieron. Kyouta al mirar a sus hijo se dijo a si mismo que él les iba a enseñar artes marciales._

 _Después de que el paseo termino padre e hijos volvieron a su casa. Los trillizos estaban en el medio de la sala jugando siendo vigilados por su padre, claro. Hasta que de pronto paso algo sorprendente._

 _-Etupio-Dijo Aome._

 _-Ibecil-Dijo Koga._

 _-Mieda-Dijo Miroku._

 _Kyouta estaba que irradiaba de felicidad al ver que sus hijos dijeron sus primeras palabras y toda esa felicidad se esfumo, al darse cuenta que sus hijos dijeron malas palabras transformando su cara en horror. Primero en florero y ahora esto… Naomi lo mataría._

 _-Mis ángeles cuando mami llegue, no digan esas palabras.-Dijo Kyouta y los trillizos rieron._

 _De pronto la puerta de abrió dejando ver a Naomi con una sonrisa de felicidad. Había tenido un día estupendo y ya quería volver a casa para estar con su familia._

 _-¡Ya llegue!-Dijo Naomi y fue a la sala encontrando a su esposo e hijos.-¿Cómo se comportaron mis ángeles?-Pregunto._

 _-Excelente no tuve ningún problema.-Dijo Kyouta algo nervioso._

 _Naomi miro a su esposo y arqueo un ceja._

 _-Etupio.-Volvió a decir Aome feliz._

 _-Ibecil.-Dijo Koga del mismo modo que su hermana._

 _-Mieda.-Dijo Miroku también feliz._

 _Silencio. Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban en completo silencio y Naomi miraba a los trillizos feliz porque dijeron sus primeras palabras y furiosa porque fueron malas palabras. Con una mirada fiera miro a su marido._

 _-¡Kyouta!-Grito._

 _-Traidores-Susurro Kyouta._

 _Y eso que aún no se había enterado de lo que le paso a su florero favorito._

Después de que Koga, Miroku y Aome terminaran de relatar el relato, Shippo, Souta y Kohaku estaban que lloraban de la risa mientras que Kyouta se había sonrojado un poco.

-Bueno puede solo dos veces fueron que tuve mis irresponsabilidades.-Dijo Kyouta tratando de no quedar tan mal.

-¿Dos veces?-Dijo Kohaku.-Papa creo que fueron tres veces.

-Te equivocas Kohaku fueron dos. Las malas palabras de los trillizos fue la primera y después… bueno… la maldición.-Explico Kyouta.

-No, fueron tres veces.-Dijo Shippo.- Y nosotros te haremos recordar.

 _Shippo, Souta y Kohaku de seis años se encontraban el patio de su casa jugando al beisbol junto con su padre. Era el turno de Souta en batear y cuando Shippo le lanzo la pelota a su hermano este trato de batear pero no pudo._

 _-Porque no puedo darle a la pelota-Dijo Souta frustrado._

 _-Porque te estas parando mal hijo.-Dijo Kyouta acercándose a su hijo, mientras agarraba el bate.-Primero con la mano izquierda agarra el bate en la punta mientras que con la derecha la colocas un poquito más separada de la izquierda. Y por último separa un poco los pies.-Termino de explicar.-Mira te voy a demostrar. Shippo lánzame la pelota._

 _Kohaku estaba que se dormía, estaba en la misma base parado y de ahí no se movía. Shippo lanzo la pelota a su padre, y Kyouta al ver la pelota que se acercaba la golpeo lanzándola lejos hasta aterrizar en la ventana de la vecina. Kohaku, Souta, Shippo y Kyouta pestañearon varias veces mirando la ventana rota de la vecina. Nadie se movió de ahí hasta que se escuchó el grito proveniente de la casa de al lado._

 _-¡Maldito mocosos!.-Se escuchó el grito de la habitación en donde estaba la ventana rota._

 _-Fue papa.-Gritaron Shippo, Souta y Kohaku mientras que entraban corriendo a la casa._

 _Kyouta no se movió del lugar estaba como congelado, al ver que su vecina iba a sacar la cabeza por la ventana reacciono y él también se metió corriendo a su casa._

JAQUE MATE. Había perdido, sus hijos tenían razón había sido tres veces.

-Lo admito fuero tres veces, pero pueden dejar de ver mis defectos como padre.

-No.-Dijeron los seis hermanos.

Kyouta suspiro.

-Yo hago tus encargos papa.-Dijo Aome y su padre la miro agradecido.

Antes que Aome se fuera Miroku la llamo:

-Aome.

-¿Qué?-Dijo la aludida.

-Toma.-Dijo Miroku y le lanzo un vaso de agua, causando que la pobre de Aome se transformara en un chico.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Dijo furiosa Aome.

-Eso te pasa por decir que mis ideas son ridículas.

-Papa por lo menos deja que me duche antes de salir.-Dijo Aome.

-No creo, el mercado cerrara pronto.-Dijo Kyouta.

-Bueno, por lo menos déjame cambiar de ropa.

Aome subió a su habitación maldiciendo a Miroku en todos los idiomas que existía. Se cambió poniéndose sus ropas masculinas, al verse al espejo solo veía el reflejo de un chico guapo con el pelo corto azabache y ojos azules, sus cuerpo era un poco musculoso y alto… se podía decir que era un modelo.

La azabache ahora transformado en un chico salió de su casa, al dar unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta que todas las chicas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando embobadas al ver su aspecto masculino, nadie dándose cuenta quien era de verdad. Aome al estar algo distraída choco con alguien.

-Ten cuidado por donde caminas.-Dijo la persona desconocida.

-Lo sien…-Dijo Aome trabándose a la mitad de la ahora al ver con la persona que choco. Era nadie más y nadie menos que ¡SESSHOMARU!... la verdad más "suerte" ella no podía tener.

Sesshomaru al ver al chico con quien choco se le hizo algo conocido pero no sabían en donde lo podía a ver visto.

-¿Nos conocemos?-Pregunto el chico Taisho.

-Oh oh-Susurro Aome.

Ahora como salía de esta.


	6. La visita de Kagura y Naraku

Aome miro a Sesshomaru y empezó a entrar en pánico hasta que se dio cuenta, que estaba en su estado masculino. Sonrió de una forma macabra, Sesshomaru no la reconoció... esto podía ser divertido. Pero la sonrisa macabra de Aome desapareció al instante cuando Sesshomaru hablo.

-¿Por casualidad estas relacionado con una mocosa insolente que vive en esa casa?-Señalo a la casa de los Higurashi.

Aome frunció el ceño.¡¿El se atreve a llamarla una mocosa insolente cuando esta ausente?!. Definitivamente se vengaría y después lo mataría, ella no era una mocosa insolente. Solo porque ella le dijo la verdad en su cara, no significaba que fuera insolente o ¿si?.

-¿Mocosa insolente?. Yo conocí a esa chica que se LLAMA Aome y me pareció muy atractiva, inteligente y "modesta".-Dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño.

Sesshomaru sonrió de una forma enigmática.

-Te debes haber golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza para pensar de ella en esa forma. Yo pienso que una mocosa, insolente e irritante.-Contesto Sesshomaru de forma indiferente.

Aome esta enoja... esperen ¿enojada? mejor dicho ¡furiosa! como se atrevía el a juzgarla. Pero decidió pensar con la cabeza fría, si se seguía alabando a ella misma Sesshomaru podría sospechar, así que dijo:

-Puede ser, todavía no la conozco bien y capas que tú puedas tener razón.

Sesshomaru esta vez sonrió de costado y dijo:

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

-"Yo no pienso lo mismo"-Pensó Aome. Miro su reloj que estaba el muñeca derecha y se dio cuenta que si no se apuraba el mercado le iba a cerrar.-Se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir.

Aome camino con pasos rápidos antes que metiera la pata. Ahora que se daba cuenta de algo, ella no conocía muy bien el barrio y se dio cuenta que el lugar era muy lujoso, cada vez que pasa al frente de alguna casa, veía que al frente está decorada con flores muy elegantes, típico de los millonarios de mostrar cuánto dinero tienen para gastar. Cuando Aome llego al supermercado vio que aún estaba abierto y entro rápido para no perder más tiempo, saco la lista de compras que le dio su padre y vio todo lo que tenía que comprar. ¡¿Acaso su padre planeaba alimentar a todo el barrio Shikon?! Ahora que lo pensaba ella y sus hermanos comen como si hubiera no mañana, pero no pueden mandarla a ella sola a comprar todo esto… sin duda cada vez los hombre se vuelven más brutos, a este paso que va la población masculina sin duda las mujeres tendrán que emparejarse con robots humanoide o tratar de tener hijos de otra forma que no esté la participación de hombre. Aunque ella no podía decir nada en estos momento, porque después de todo estaba ahora transformada como un hombre. Pero volviendo al tema, ¡¿Cómo se supone que después llevaría todo esto a la casa?!

Aome suspiro y pensó:

-"Que me parta un rayo".

Al caminar por todo el supermercado buscando TODO lo que tenía en la lista, se dio cuentas que todas las mujeres de ahí se le quedaban mirando como si fuera una deidad… incluso también las mujeres mayores, que ¡pedófilas!. Tanto que Aome criticaba a los hombres, pero ahora se daba cuenta que las mujeres no son ningunas santas.

Aome que estaba muy concentrada en ver la caducidad de la leche, no se dio cuenta que cierta persona se acercó a ella o mejor a él.

-Hola.

La azabache al escuchar la voz de una chica que le habla, se vuelta. Casi se le cae la botella de leche al ver a la persona quien le hablo, su cara se podía decir que estaba horrorizada y si alguien la viera podía decir su frente estaba azul. La persona quien le hablo era: Kikyo Sato, la chica más popular de Instituto Beijín o como Aome la llama: la chica más irritante y odiosa de todo el mundo… pero ahí estaba Kikyo en frente de Aome con su cara y mirada coqueta.

-Emm… Hola.-Dijo Aome con su tono de voz masculino bastante sexy.

-Nunca te visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?-Pregunto Kikyo mirándola fijamente.

-No, estoy de visita solo por hoy.-Respondió rápido Aome.

-Oh, por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero me tengo que ir.-Dijo Aome y un poco más salió corriendo de ahí hasta que se metió en el pasillo de limpieza, donde suspiro tranquila.

Cuando Aome termino de comprar todo lo de la lista, salió del supermercado cargadas de bolsas y como las bolsas estaban pesadas se cayeron, Aome frustrada se tuvo que agachar a recoger la mercadería.

-¿Aome?

La aludida se puso rígida y despacio se dio vuelta para ver la persona que la había descubierto. Y lo que vio hizo que su alma volviera a su cuerpo, enfrente de ella había una mujer de unos 22 años de pelo azabache y hermosos ojos rojos como si fueran rubíes, de estatura promedio. Y al lado de esa mujer, había un hombre de ojos negro y pelo del mismo color, alto y musculoso pero no tanto.

-¿Ka-kagura? ¿Naraku?-Dijo vacilante Aome y al verlos bien, no dudo en tirarse arriba de ellos en un gran abrazo.

Kagura Higurashi es la prima de Aome y los demás hermanos, resulta ser que Kyouta tiene un hermano mayor y Kagura es la única hija de ese hermano. A su lado estaba Naraku Nakamura el novio de Kagura, él es el único que sabe la maldición de la familia Higurashi.

-¿Aome pero que haces transformada?-Pregunto Kagura, ya que conocía demasiado bien a su prima y sabía que esa transformación no era su favorita.

-Fue el maldito de Miroku-Dijo entre dientes.

-Dime Aome, Miroku sigue siendo pervertido o ya lo metieron en un convento.-Hablo esta vez Nakaru.

-Es pervertido, aunque estamos pensando en convertirlo en monje-Sonrió Aome-¿Y que hacen ustedes por aquí?-Pregunto.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi familia?-Dijo Kagura.

Aome la miro y arqueo una ceja.

-Está bien, esto no es una vista. Se trata de la abuela ella…-Fue interrumpida Kagura.

-Espera, antes que me expliques. ¿Me pueden ayudar con estas bolsas?-Señalo Aome las bolsas que estaban en el suelo.

Nakaru miro las bolsas y dijo:

-¿Te mandaron a comprar todo eso a ti sola?

-Si, lo peor de todo es que ninguna de los orangutanes que tengo como hermanos me vino a ayudar. Encima yo no sabía que era tanto lo que había que comprar.-Dijo Aome enojada.

Naraku y Kagura se miraron y sin más ayudaron a Aome con las bolsas. Aome estaba más aliviada ahora que no llevaba tantas bolsas y además no estaba sola. A la mitad del camino, Aome volvió a hablar:

-Ahora si puedes decirme que paso, me dijiste que se trataba de la abuela.

-Sí, la abuela Akari está tratando de sacarle información a mi padre de lo que están haciendo ustedes y Tío Kyouta.-Dijo Kagura.

-Pero mi papa y el Tío Ren no hablan hacen años, después de que mi padre peleara con la abuela Akari por estar con mi madre.-Dijo Aome.

-Si pero acuérdate Aome, que nuestro padres años después se reconciliaron a escondida de la abuela y es por eso que ella sospecha algo.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué la abuela Akari quiere saber lo que está haciendo mi padre?-Pregunto Aome, algo en la historia no encajaba.

-No sé, pero después de que ustedes se mudaran la abuela empezó a sospechar de que ustedes se mandaron una bien grande… ya sabes la maldición y eso.-Dijo Kagura.

-Si ahora entiendo. La abuela se llega a enterar de la maldición y pone el grito en el cielo. Por cierto, ¿Por qué me dices esto?-Volvio a preguntar Aome.

Esta vez fue Naraku que intervino en conversación.

-Te estamos advirtiendo porque posiblemente tu abuela los valla a visitar y viste como es ella es algo…-Aome lo interrumpió.

-Tozuda, hosca. La abuela Akari siempre fue así, me sorprende que la conozcas bastante bien Naraku.-Dijo divertida Aome.

-Desde que Kagura me presento su familia, tu abuela fue la primera en opinar que no era bueno para ella.-Dijo Naraku recordando ese momento de mala gana.

-No fuiste el único. Mi madre tampoco fue aceptada por mi abuela y nunca supe cuál fue la razón, es por eso que mi padre se alejó de la familia y más de su propia madre.-Explico Aome.

-¿Y nunca le preguntaste a tu papa?-Pregunto Kagura.

-No, siempre que le preguntaba el terco cambiaba de tema y al final me termine resignando.-Suspiro Aome.

-Lo malo de los Higurashi es que todos son tercos y lo digo de experiencia porque estoy con una.-Bromeo Naraku mirando a Kagura.

-¡Oye!-Dijeron Aome y Kagura ofendidas.

-¿Y dime Aome, Tío Kyouta aun los sigue entrenando en las Artes Marciales?-Pregunto Kagura.

-Por supuesto. Hoy que es sábado, mi padre nos despertó a las 7 a.m como todos los sábados.

Al llegar a la casa Higurashi, como siempre la casa estaba en constante ruido. Kagura negó con la cabeza sus primos nunca cambiarían. Naraku sonrió divertido, conocía a la familia Higurashi como hace 4 años y ya estaba acostumbrado a esto. Mientras que Aome… bueno ella aún seguía enojada. Al entrar se dirigieron a la cocina en donde se encontraba Koga peleando con un frasco de pepinillos, ya que no podía abrirlo.

-¡Primita! ¡Naraku! Ya se los extraña.-Dijo Koga aun tratando de abrir el frasco.

Kagura se acercó a su primo y le arrebato el frasco de pepinillos.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo Koga. Ahora déjame ayudarte con el frasco.

-No creo que puedas abri…-No termino la frase, porque Kagura abrió el frasco sin ningún problema.- Te lo afloje, es por esa razón que pudiste abrirlo sin problemas.

Naraku y Aome se miraron y rieron. De pronto se escuchó el ruido de un alguien cayendo por las escaleras.

-Ese fue Miroku que cayó por las escaleras.-Dijeron Koga y Aome.

-De seguro fueron los pequeños demonios de Shippo, Souta y Kohaku.-Dijo Naraku.

-Estas en lo correcto.-Dijeron Aome, Kagura y Koga.

Justo en ese momento entro Kyouta a la cocina. Al ver a su sobrina junto con su novio, quiso pensar que era una visita familiar y no que fuera una mala noticia.

-Kagura, Naraku que buenos verlos. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-¿Qué no se puede visitar a la familia?-Pregunto Kagura mirando a su joven tío.

-Oh, oh esto de ver ser realmente malo.-Susurro Kyouta. Cuando su sobrina hacia esa pregunta no era nada bueno.

\- Y esto recién empieza.-Dijeron Kagura y Naraku, ya que habían escuchado el susurro de Kyouta.


	7. Los abuelos Higurashi parte I

Domingo a la mañana un día demasiado agradable y relajante. Resultar ser que Kagura y Naraku se quedaron a dormir en las casa de los Higurashi, pero lo que nadie sabía es que pronto pasaría algo que los dejaría sorprendido.

En la casa de los Higurashi todos dormían hasta que seis puertas al mismo tiempo se abrieron dejando a ver a seis jóvenes dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño. Tres adolescentes, tres pre-adolescente y un baño… no se iba a poner nada lindo.

-Haber quién será el primero en usar el baño-Hablo Miroku.

Aome lo miro y dijo:

-Pues obvio que yo. ¿No escucharon la frase que dice "las mujeres primeros"?

-Sí, lo escuchamos. Quien creo esa frase estaba mal de la cabeza.-Ahora dijo Kouga.- Las mujeres no tienen que ser las primeras en todo, porque las mujeres se tardan una hora para cambiarse, maquillarse o USAR EL BAÑO.

-Es verdad.-Concordaron los demás con Kouga.

Aome miro a todos sus hermanos fulminantes. Ellos no entienden que las mujeres no son como los hombres, las mujeres se producen para estar presentables, se depilan para no ser unos monos de una nueva especie y les viene su periodo todos los meses. Y los hombres que… ellos no se depilan porque son monos de nacimiento, no se maquillan porque si no van a aparecer otra cosa y no les viene el periodo por el hecho de que son hombres.

-Bueno, no importa. Yo voy primero y punto.

-No.-Dijeron los hermanos.

-Si-Dijo Aome.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-No.

-Si. Espera ¿Qué?-Dijeron dándose que cayeron en la trampa.

-Gracias.-Dijo Aome queriendo entrar al baño, pero sus hermanos la detuvieron causando una pelea. Abalanzándose unos con otros, terminados los seis en el piso arrastrados como si fueran unos niños.

En la mitad de la pelea aparecieron Kagura, Nakaru y Kyouta medios dormidos y despeinados, mirando la reciente pelea que están causando los hermanos. Kagura y Nakaru miraban divertidos la escena, no puede ser que aun estén peleando de esa forma infantil. Mientras que Kyouta aun con sus cabellos muy despeinados y bostezando miraba la escena acostumbrado, sus hijos siguen peleando como cuando eran niños.

-Esta casa tiene más de dos baños y aun así se siguen peleando. Nada que ver como cuando vivían en Alemania, la casa solo tenía un baño.-Dijo Kagura a su tío mientras aun miraba la escena.

-Lo que pasa Kagura, es que algunas costumbres nunca cambian. Y una de las costumbres de mis seis hijos es pelear por un baño.

-Bonita costumbre. Despertarse bien temprano, viendo como unos adolescentes pelean por un baño… Sí, es bastante normal.-Dijo con sarcasmo Naraku, causando risa en Kagura y Kyouta.

-Te apuesto a que gana Aome.-Dijo Kagura.

-Yo voto por los chicos. No creo que Aome pueda.-Dijo Naraku.

-Definitivamente voto por Aome.-Dijo Kyouta conociendo bien a su hija.

Para ese momento Aome fue la primera en entrar al baño. Dejando a los demás de sus hermanos tirados en el suelo con una cara diciendo "Una mujer nos ha ganado… definitivamente nadie debe saber de esto".

Kagura y Kyouta extendieron sus manos hacia Naraku, y dijeron:

-Págame.

Nakaru los miro de mala gana. Siempre que hacia una apuesta con su novia o con el Tío de su novia, terminaba perdiendo.

* * *

La mañana paso lentamente, Kagura, Naraku y Aome quedaron a cargo de la casa mientras Kyouta salía. La razón por la que no dejo a Kouga o Miroku a cargo, fue que una vez lo hizo pero no salió muy bien. Y es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En el centro de Japón Kyouta se encontraban en el departamento de abogados, un lugar donde trabajan todos los abogados de Japón. A pesar de ser domingo, el día donde todas las personas descansan de sus trabajos… habían llamado a Kyouta para que recogiera los archivos de una nueva causa. Después de recoger los archivos de la nueva causa, Kyouta caminaba por las calles de Japón infestadas de gentes, de pronto vio una niña azabache cruzando la calle al parecer no se fijó ante de cruzar porque un auto azul iba pasando. Kyouta no se hizo esperar y corrió hacia la niña, agarro a la niña poniéndola en su pecho y salto ante que el auto azul los chocara a ambos. Al ver a la niña se dio cuenta que era Rin la más pequeña de los Taisho, se encontraba abrazando el pecho de Kyouta fuertemente mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. De pronto se escuchó el grito de Izayoi.

-¡Rin! Te dije que te quedaran a mi lado.-Dijo abrazando a su hija mientras que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el susto.

-Estoy bien mama.-Hablo la niña.

Izayoi miro a la persona que salvo a su hija, y vio a Kyouta que miraba a Rin preocupado, viendo se estaba lastimada o algo. Ella no esperaba encontrarse a su vecino y más que salvara a su hija, pero estaba eternamente agradecida por a verla salvado. Pronto iba a ser el cumpleaños de InuTaisho e Izayoi quería prepararle una fiesta a su marido, invitando a todos los del barrio Shikon y la razón por la que estaba en la ciudad era esa. Necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y Rin quiso acompañarla.

-No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo, Kyouta.-Dijo Izayoi.

-Tranquila Izayoi, es lo que haría por cualquier persona. Sacrificarme por cualquier persona para salvarla, a pesar que después mi hija Aome se entere y ponga el grito en el cielo.-Dijo pensando en las reacciones de su hija… definitivamente no le iba a gustar.

Izayoi miro a Kyouta con dulzura, ella pensó que la mujer con la que se había casado Kyouta debía ser afortunada de tener un hombre como este. Pero a pesar de todo Izayoi aún no conocía bien a su vecino, ella no sabía que Kyouta es viudo o que no sabía todas las cosas que pasaba esa familia. Después de lo ocurrido Izayoi junto con Rin y Kyouta tomaron caminos diferentes.

Kyouta al volver a su casa, se encontró con lo que él esperaba… ruido. Al entrar vio al pobre de Kohaku en su cuerpo de mujer, Shippo y Souta riendo porque le agarraron el celular de Naraku y le sacaban fotos a Kohaku, Miroku al no verse debe estar espiando a su "sexy castaña" y Kouga estaba viendo una reviste muy cómodamente en el sofá. Después vio a Aome masajeándose la cienes, Kagura los miraba como si en cualquier momento iba a matar a alguien y Naraku corría un poco más por toda tratando de atrapar a Shippo y Souta.

Cuando Shippo y Souta pasaron corriendo frente a Kyouta, este los agarro uno en cada brazo. Los dos niños al ver quien los agarros se hicieron los inocentes.

-Hola Papa.-Dijeron Shippo y Souta escondiendo el celular de Naraku.

-Primero borren la foto que le sacaron a Kohaku y segundo devuélvanle el celular a Naraku.-Dijo serio.

-Aburrido.-Dijeron Shippo y Souta de mala gana e hicieron lo que dijo su padre.

Después se acercaron Aome y Kagura haciendo se encontraba Kyouta. Lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse a él, como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-Nunca más te vayas.-Dijo Aome, ahora entendiendo por todo lo que pasaba su padre con ellos.

-No sé, como controlas a estos monstruos, pero te admiro Tío Kyouta.-Dijo Kagura abrazando a su único tío.

-Vieron lo difícil que es ser padre y más si son seis hijos, y la mayoría todos hombres.-Dijo divertido Kyouta.

-Si ahora lo entendemos.-Dijeron las dos.

Ahora Kyouta entendía porque su hermano mayor Ren no quería tener tantos hijos. En más su hermano mayor dijo que nunca se iba a casar… que él era una "alma libre". Ahí estaba el alma libre, casado y con una hija, como él llama su pimpollo. Hace como 5 años que no ve a su hermano y el único contacto que tenía con él era su hija Kagura.

De pronto la sonó el timbre dejando la casa en silencio. Miroku bajo corriendo las escaleras y todos lo miraron.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Miroku?-Dijeron todos.

-Yo no hice nada, pero será mejor que abran la puerta.

Kyouta se dirigió a la puerta con todos detrás de él. Al abrir la puerta vieron a una hombre alto azabache con algunas canas y ojos azules, a pesar de que su edad era avanzada aún seguía siendo un hombre atractivo. Y la mujer era un poco más baja que su marido, tenía el cabello castaño oscuros y se notaba que sus canas iban apareciendo de a poco, sus ojos eran avellanas y la mirada de mujer era algo fría.

-¿No se supone que si me alejaba de la familia no ibas a verme o visitarme nunca más?-Dijo ahora Kyouta con frialdad a la mujer que tenía en frente.

La mujer al mirar a todos los que estaban detrás de Kyouta miro a Kohaku versión niña, y pensó muchas cosas. Luego miro de nuevo a Kyouta con más frialdad que antes y dijo:

-Volviste a tener una hija y con otra mujer. Cuantos más quieres machar el apellido Higurashi, porque no eres más como Ren.-Dijo la mujer molesta.

Kyouta frunció el ceño.

-¿Y eso te importa? Para que sepas no estamos en Alemania. Estamos en Japón, donde nadie conoce el apellido Higurashi.-Hablo Kyouta tratando de controlar su temperamento en frente de sus hijos y sobrina.

-Kyouta no le hables así a tu madre.-Dijo ahora el hombre, tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Tú no te metas padre, tanto que me decías quererme y nunca me defendiste, o nunca me apoyaste en mis decisiones. A que vinieron, hubiera preferido que se quedaran en Alemania en vez de venir hasta Japón para seguir criticando mis decisiones.-Dijo Kyouta mirando a sus padres enojado.

-¡Eres un malagradecido!-Dijo la mujer empezando a perder la compostura.

Kyouta ignoro el grito de su madre.

Mientras tanto los seis hermanos Higurashi miraban a su abuela Akari y a su abuelo Kei, hace tanto tiempo que nos lo veía y tampoco eran muy lindos los recuerdos que tenían de ellos. Kagura y Nakaru lo único que pensaron fue que la vista de los abuelos Higurashi fue más pronto de lo que esperaban.


	8. Los abuelos Higurashi parte II

Kei y Akari Higurashi es un matrimonio alemán, que tiene dos hijos. El hijo mayor Ren y el hijo menor Kyouta. La familia Higurashi en Alemania es muy famosa por su riqueza y poder, Kei era una persona con una personalidad cálida que ama a sus dos hijos por igual, aunque es algo sumiso con su esposa, mientras tanto Akari tiene una personalidad algo estricta y fría.

En toda su vida Kyouta siempre fue la sombra de su hermano mayor Ren. Ya que siempre Akari le recalcaba eso, para ella su hijo perfecto siempre fue Ren mientras que Kyouta resultaba ser el hijo que tomaba las malas decisiones. Pero Kyouta no era tonto, él sabía todo eso, se dio cuenta que su hermano Ren era el más mimado por su madre, mientras que el recibía su frio trato por su propia madre. Con Kei la relación de padre a hijos era diferente, para él, el hijo con el que tiene mejor relación era con su hijo menor Kyouta… ya que Kyouta y Kei compartían el mismo gusto por las Artes Marciales, ellos tenía algo en común. Mientras que con Ren la relación era algo así como de compromiso, Ren no tenía los gusto de su padre por lo tanto no lograban congeniar.

La relación entre Ren y Kyouta, fue una relación común de hermanos. Se llevaban bien, a pesar de que los dos tenían gustos diferentes. Ren era más como su madre, era una persona responsable, aplicada y le gustaba los deportes. Mientras que Kyouta era más como su padre, a él le gusta lo espontaneo, la acción y las Artes Marciales.

Desde que Akari tenía memoria, nunca le gusto las decisiones que tomaba su hijo menor. Cuando Kyouta tenía 17 años, el decidió comprometerse con Naomi una chica hermosa, inteligente y amable. La decisión que Kyouta tomo, no fue con sumo agrado para su madre. Akari no quería que su hijo se casara precisamente con esa chica Naomi, pero claro Kyouta siempre fue el rebelde que le gustaba hacer todo a su modo. Cuando Akari le planteo a su hijo que no se casara, le hizo elegir… que si él se casaba iba a estar desheredado, si no se casaba ella le iba a buscar una digna mujer. Obviamente Kyouta decidió casarse con Naomi, y Akari lo desheredo. Cuando Kyouta cumplió 21 años, nacieron los trillizos para ese entonces Akari ya le daba igual lo que su hijo menor hiciera y con Kei… bueno él estaba feliz de tener nietos. Cuando nació el cuarto hijo de Kyouta, Akari no sabía que pensar, su hijo no tenía su herencia familiar como para que él pueda mantener una gran familia. Pero lo que las le causo rabia fue cuatro años después, donde Kyouta junto con su esposa adoptaron dos niños huérfanos. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, días después de que habían adoptado a los dos niños, Akari junto con Kei fueron hacia donde vivía su hijo menor. Ese día hubo una gran discusión entre madre e hijo, todo eso término cuando Kyouta junto con su mujer decidieron mudarse a Japón donde iba a empezar una nueva vida. Y ahí fue cuando Akari le dijo a su hijo que nunca más lo vería o visitaría. En la discusión Kei no interrumpió, ni dijo nada, no defendió a su hijo y no enfrento a su mujer… gracias a eso dejo que su hijo menor se alejara de la familia.

* * *

En el barrio Shikon, ya todos sabían que los abuelos Higurashi habían llegados. Aun que tampoco podías pasar desapercibido de un hombre alto, que físicamente se parecía a Kyouta y de una mujer con mirada fría y postura elegante. Si antes todos los vecinos pensaban que la familia Higurashi era una familia de clase media-baja, ahora con esto ya no sabían que pensar.

En la casa de los Higurashi después de la incómoda situación, los abuelos pasaron a la grande casa. Tanto Kei como Akari, miraban a sus nietos detenidamente y se sorprendieron lo cambiados que estaban… bueno la ultimas que los vieron eran solo unos niños y ahora son todo unos adolescentes. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando Kei y Akari vieron que estaban Kagura y Naraku. Ahora entendían el repentino viaje que hicieron Kagura y su novio, pensaron que iban a estar en otro lugar, pero al parecer estaban en Japón visitando a Kyouta.

Después de tomarse su tiempo, Akari volvió a mirar a Kohaku versión niña y dijo:

-Así que tienes otra hija aparte de Aome.-No era una pregunta sino una aclaración.

Antes Kyouta pudiera hablar, Shippo fue quien hablo primero:

-Te equivocas, "ella" no es nuestra hermana, es la "vecinita" de al lado. Con Aome nos sobra y nos alcanza como hermana.

Aome al escuchar lo que Shippo lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Es cierto y ahora la íbamos a llevar a su casa, como buenos amigos que somos.-Reforzó la mentira Souta. Y junto con Shippo agarraron a Kohaku, uno en cada mano y lo sacaron de la casa cuanto antes.

Kyouta quedo en un estado silencioso, nunca pensó que esos tres diablillos se les ocurrieran un plan con tanta rapidez. Aunque que se podía esperar de esos tres, eran muy hábiles cuando se trata de bromas, mentiras y escapar de los problemas… es algo así como una habilidad nata, que tenían Souta, Shippo y Kohaku.

-¿Tienes algo que decir ahora en tu opinión, "abuela"?-Pregunto Kouga mirando a su abuelas. Ya que juzgo a su padre sin antes pensar. Ahora con mucho más razón Kouga miraba con orgullo a esos tres diablillos causa problemas.

-No mucho, esa niña que tienen como vecina tenia puesta ropa de niño asique no sé qué pensar…los japoneses son raros. Con respecto a Kyouta es capaz de tener un séptimo hijo.-Dijo Akari indiferente.

-No te preocupes madre, que por AHORA. No voy a tener más hijos pero por AHORA.-Dijo desafiante Kyouta y Akari lo miro de la misma forma.

Kei que aún estaba silencio, miro a cada uno en la casa y luego poso su mirada en Kagura. Aun no entendía de porque Kagura y Naraku estaban ahí. Después de todo Ren y Kyouta se habían peleado y nunca más tuvieron contacto entre ellos… o por lo menos eso es lo que él pensaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kagura?-Pregunto Kei curioso.

-Solo vine a dar una visita familiar. Hace mucho que no veía a Tío Kyouta después de esa pelea.-Dijo Kagura, por una parte decía la verdad por la otra era mentira. Porque en realidad hace unos meses atrás, antes que se mudaran al barrio "careta", ella ya los había visitado.

-Y al parecer no viniste sola.-Dijo Akari mirando con desdén a Naraku.

-Un gusto verlos de nuevo Señores Higurashi.-Dijo Naraku.

-Si, si igualmente muchacho.-Dijo sin importancia Akari.-Más vale que sigas cuidando bien a mi nieta favorita.

Ya para ese entonces Aome, tenía un aura en llamas que tantos hermanos como padre miraban aterrorizados. Asique Kagura era la nieta favorita y a ella que la partan un rayo, es lo que pensó Aome. Tanto Akari como Kei, no se daban cuenta de la furia contenida de Aome.

-Que yo sepa ustedes son seis. ¿En dónde está ese niño Kohaku?-Pregunto Kei mirando para todos lados.

Los trillizos de miraron entre sí, no sabiendo que responder y Kyouta menos. Hasta que Aome vio por la ventana de la sala, como Souta, Kohaku y Shippo trepaban por la enorme enredadera que daba justo a la ventana de la habitación de… ¡Miroku! Justo en ese momento que Aome tenía una excusa perfecta para decirle a sus abuelos, Souta golpea su cabeza contra la ventana llamando la atención de todos.

-"Pero que estúpido"-Pensó Aome fulminando a Souta por la ventana.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-Pregunto Akari.

-Parece que hubieran golpeado la ventana.-Respondió Kei, dándose media vuelta en donde estaba la ventana de la sala.

-¡NOOO!.-Grito Aome. Todos la miraron.-Ejem… quiero decir, fue Kohaku el que hizo ese ruido ya que se está bañando.

Akari arqueo una ceja con desconfianza, mirando a su segunda nieta.

* * *

Antes que Shippo, Kohaku y Souta se les ocurriera subirse por esa gran enredadera. Otro suceso había ocurrido antes. Como el hecho de que Rin se haya acercado sin que ellos tres se dieran cuenta.

-Ahora como haremos para entrar a la casa, sin que los abuelos se den cuenta.-Dijo Souta.

Kohaku miro a sus hermanos y dijo:

-Piensen ustedes. Después de todo es culpa de ustedes dos que yo este así.-Señalando su cuerpo afeminado.

-No te enojes Kohaku, tu sabemos que nosotros te queremos.-Dijo Shippo.

-Sí, para las bromas. Se suponía que teníamos que hacer bromas a los demás… no a mí.-Dijo enojado.

-No es momento de pelear.-Dijo Souta.

Una voz conocida hablo sobresaltando a los dos niños y la "niña".

-¿A qué se refiere cuando dijo que ustedes la dejaron a si?-Pregunto Rin.

-¡Rin!-Dijeron Souta y Shippo. Ya que Kohaku estaba congelado, no quería que Rin lo viera así.

-En realidad, es una exagerada. Le hicimos una pequeña broma.-Dijo Shippo nervioso.

-¿Y quién es ella?, porque en realidad no es visto en nuestra escuela.-Pregunto Rin mirando a Kohaku.

-Es porque ella no va a nuestra escuela Rin. Ella es una vieja amiga de la infancia, cuando nosotros vivíamos en la otra casa.-Explico Souta. Kohaku solo asintió la cabeza.

-Ya entendí.-Dijo Rin.-Bueno nos vemos más tarde y salúdenme a Kohaku, lástima que no lo vi.-Dijo sonriendo y se fue.

-"Hoy es una día de puras mentiras"-Pensaron Shippo, Kohaku y Souta.

Después de que Rin se fuera, Shippo y Souta miraron sonriendo pícaramente al afeminado Kohaku.

-Salúdenme a Kohaku.-Imito Shippo la voz de Rin.

-Lástima que no lo vi.-Dijo Souta haciendo lo mismo que Shippo.

Kohaku los miro mal.

-Nuestro pequeño Kohaku se nos enamoró Shippo.-Dijo Souta con falsas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso sí, cuidado Kohaku. Sesshomaru es una hermano celoso y no creo que le guste que su hermanita ya tenga novio.-Advirtió Shippo divertido.

Kohaku trago seco, pero después sonrió de una forma sádica causado escalofrió en Shippo y Souta. Ya que nunca vieron esa sonrisa tan malvada en la cara de su hermano, ya que él era el más bueno e inocente.

-Yo no me preocupo. Pero que yo sepa Hitomi y Soten también tienen hermanos celosos. Y a ningún se les va a hacer gracia que sus hermanitas tengan novio.-Sonrió Kohaku. Para ese entonces Souta y Shippo se pusieron pálidos.

-Cre-o que es mejor subir por la enredadera porque justo da en la habitación de Miroku.-Trato de decir Souta, cambiando de tema.

-Perfecto entonces que esperamos.-Dijo Kohaku feliz por la reacción de sus hermanos.

Souta fue el primero de en subir en la enredadera, después Kohaku y por ultimo Shippo. Cuando iban subiendo los tras pasaron por la ventana que daban a la sala, donde se veía toda su familia. En un paso falso de Souta, este golpeo su cabeza contra la ventana y segundo después de escucho el grito de Aome… para no ser descubiertos subieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Después, fuero a la habitación de Kohaku sacaron algo de ropa, y Kohaku se metió en el baño.

Souta y Shippo estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta del baño, hasta que toda su familia llegó hasta donde estaban ellos. Haciendo que los dos niños no entendieran nada.

-¿Cómo hicieron para entrar? ¿Nos lo vi pasar por la puerta?-Dijo Akari mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que la edad te está afectando "abu". Nosotros entramos por la puerta.-Respondió Shippo con falsa inocencia. Ya que él no se llevaba muy bien con su abuela por el hecho de ser adoptado y no tener la sangre Higurashi.

-Es verdad. No es como si nosotros entráramos por la ventana al estilo Robin Hood.-Dijo Souta con algo de ironía. Causando que Shippo le diera un codazo.

Tanto Kyouta, Kagura, Naraku y los trillizos se aguantaban las ganas de reír por lo que habían dicho los niños. Akari estaba bordo de la furia y Kei estaba shokeado por la actitud de los niños.

-¿En dónde está Kohaku?-Pregunto Kei.

-Está en el baño.-Dijo Souta.

En ese momento se escucharon varios ruidos que provenían del baño. Se escuchaban las quejas de Kohaku y varios ruidos… como de ¿flatulencias?. Shippo y Souta tuvieron que morder su labio inferior para no reírse, ellos dos sabían lo que estaba tratando de hacer Kohaku.

-Yo que ustedes, después no entraría a ese baño.-Sugirió Miroku a sus abuelos.-Lo tendremos que clausurar hasta nuevo aviso.

-Sera mejor que le demos privacidad a mi hijo. No es nada lindo que alguien te escuche haciendo tu necesidad ruidosa o creo que… infernal.-Dijo Kyouta escuchando las exageradas quejas de su hijo proveniente del baño.

Todos volvieron a la sala, dejando a Kohaku en el baño, y a Souta y Shippo esperando en la puerta del baño… esperando que salga su hermano.

-¿Aun no me dijeron porque están aquí?-Pregunto Kyouta mirando a sus padres.

-Hemos escuchado por ahí, que tú podrías haberte metido en problemas. Y es por eso que te mudaste a este barrio.-Dijo Kei mirando a su hijo menor.

-¿Vinieron hasta Alemania para ver que yo no me haya metidos en problemas?-Pregunto incrédulo Kyouta.- ¡¿Acaso mandaron a alguien para espiarme?!-Grito.

-Nos hables así, maleducado.-Dijo Akari.

-¿Quién me habrá educado de esa forma?-Pregunto con sarcasmo Kyouta.

-¡Basta! No tolerare que me hables de esa forma.-Grito Akari furiosa.

-Y yo no tolerare que vengas a mi casa y me trates a mí de esa forma. Toda mi vida hiciste que viviera bajo la sombra de Ren el hijo de perfecto. Mientras que yo era el hijo rebelde que tomaba las malas decisiones.-Soltó Kyouta, como si siempre hubiera querido decir esas palabras.

-Cariño, pero si esa la verdad. Una de tus más malas decisiones fue casarte con esa mujer Naomi.-Dijo Akari con desprecio.

-No metas a Naomi en esto. Nunca entendí porque no la aceptaste en la familia.

-Y yo nunca entendí porque la elegiste a ella.-Dijo Akari.

-¡Akari!-Grito Kei, siendo la primera vez que se quería enfrentar a tu esposa.

-Tu callate Kei. Que la mayoría de esto es tu culpa.-Dijo Akari. Y el coraje en momento tuvo Kei desapareció por completo.

A todo esto, la escena era presenciada por los trillizos, Kagura y Naraku. Aun no entendían porque Akari y Kyouta peleaban de esa forma y Kei no hacía nada para detenerlos.

-Porque mejor no se van. Yo no estoy metido en nada ilegal, ni en la mafia, ni droga y con la realeza.-Grito Kyouta quedándose con la boca abierta. Había una palabra que no tenía que haberla dicho.

-¿Estás seguro Kyouta? ¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto Akari.

-Si.-Dijo determinado.-Sera mejor se vaya.

-Si tú lo dices. Pero creerme que yo sigo sospechando, que tú hiciste algo y no me voy a detener hasta saber que es.-Advirtió Akari.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Y tu padre, ya no hace falta que trates por lo menos de "defenderme" porque eso no va a solucionar que te perdone.

Kei no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor en esas palabras que le dijo su hijo menor.

-Kohaku, Shippo y Souta. Bajen en estos momentos para despedirse de sus abuelos.

Los tres niños bajaron corriendo las escaleras al escuchar el grito de su padre llamándolos. Al bajar vieron como sus abuelos se encontraban afuera de la puerta de su casa, mirando seriamente a Kyouta.

-Nos vemos abuela Akari y abuelo Kei.-Dijo Kagura despidiéndose.

-Nos vemos en Alemania Kagura, espero que no se te pegue lo maleducado de esta familia.-Dijo Akari.

-Al parecer lo maleducado me lo ensañaste tú. Después de todo para mí no fuiste una madre promedio.-Susurro Kyouta pero Akari lo escucho y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Después de despedirse, Akari y Kei subían a un taxi y antes de partir, Kohaku grito:

-¡Y NUNCA REGRESEN AUNQUE YO NO LOS HAYA "VISTO" EN TODO EL DIA!

Y con ese grito toda la familia se metió rápido a la casa, antes que se arme una segunda pelea. Después de todo lo ocurrido todos suspiraron.

-No sé ustedes, pero voy a descansar.-Dijo Aome.

-Yo voy a espiar a mi "sexy castaña" a ver si se encuentra en su habitación.-Dijo Miroku.

-Voy a ver si hay algo para comer, me muero de hambre.-Dijo Kouga yéndose a la cocina.

Los tres diablillos desaparecieron, solo quedando Kyouta con Kagura y Naraku.

-¿Y cuándo se van?-Pregunto Kyouta.

-Mañana por la mañana, hay un vuelo hacia Alemania.-Respondió Naraku.

-Sera mejor ir preparando las cosas. Cuando lleguemos Alemania te avisare Tío… y después le diré sobre lo ocurrido a mi padre.-Dijo Kagura.

Kyouta suspiro.

-Cuando llegues dile a Ren que le mando saludos. Y que sería bueno verle la cara de vez en cuando, como hago contigo.

Kagura sonrió. Seria lindo ver de nuevo a su padre y tío juntos.

-Definitivamente se lo diré. Estará muy alegre de saber eso.

Y sin más Kagura y Naraku se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando a Kyouta solo con sus pensamientos.

Kyouta sabía que esto no había terminado, si no que recién comenzaba. Su madre no iba a parar hasta saber lo que él habría hecho y no le gustaría nada. Aunque nadie le gustaría saber que su hijo podría estar maldecido y que cuando toca el agua fría se convierte en un panda mutante. Con respecto a su padre ya ni él sabe cómo se lo tomaría. Pero si de algo sabe Kyouta es que habrá muchos problemas de por medio con esa maldición y seria cada vez más difícil esconderlas… sus hijos serían los principales en sufrir todos eso problemas por culpa de él.

Kyouta suspiro por última vez y pensó _me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Naomi en estos momentos es en lo que más te necesito y nuestros hijos también._


	9. Volviendo a la Rutina

Después de lo ocurrido el fin de semana, nadie hablo del suceso. Como era lunes los hermanos Higurashi volvían a su rutina escolar.

Aome como siempre se encontraba afuera de su casa esperando que todos sus hermanos salieran, lo que ella pensaba era que sus hermanos son como esas mujeres que se tardan en salir del baño. Y eso que ellos se quejaban de ella. En ese momento aparece Kyouta saliendo de la casa y luego mira su hija.

-Al parecer se está haciendo costumbre de esperar a tus hermanos.-Kyouta sonrió divertido.

Aome miro a su padre y no creía que después de lo ocurrido, el sonriera como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Se nota que su padre es una persona fuerte.

-Ellos se quejan de que las mujeres se tardan en cambiarse, pero son ellos los que más se tardan.-Se quejó Aome.

Kyouta rio. Luego miro a Aome y esta tenía una cara de preocupación que ya conocía. Esa cara de preocupación ya la vio antes y sabía cuál era la razón.

-¿Qué pasa Aome?-Le pregunto a su hija.

-Estoy cansada de esto Papa, quiero ser una adolescente normal pero es lo que menos sucede. No quiero ser un chico cada vez que toco el agua, estoy preocupada de que esta maldición no tenga alguna solución. En algún momento yo voy a querer tener una familia pero yo no quiero que mis hijos algún día sepan que su madre es una hermafrodita.-Dijo mirando hacia la nada.-Desde que tenía 11 años no he visto a los chicos de la misma forma, como los veían las demás chicas. Mis viejas amigas como Yuka, Eri y Ayumi pensaban que a mí me gustaban las chicas por el hecho de que yo no me fijaba en algún chico.- Término de decir mirando a su padre.

Kyouta escucho todo lo que dijo su hija… y es verdad. Ella no era una chica normal, nunca vio que ella estuviera en esa etapa de "enamoramiento" que tienen las chicas adolescentes cuando ven a chicos lindos. Aome cada vez que ve a un chico que es atractivo solo lo mira con indiferencia como si no le causara nada y eso la verdad era preocupante, y más para Kyouta. Sabía que su única niña sufría por esa maldición por su culpa… No hay un día en la que no se re arrepienta en a ver llevado a sus hijos a los Lagos de Junsekyo.

Lo único que puedo hacer Kyouta es abrazar a su hija.

-Lo sé, mi niña. Pero te prometo que hare cualquier cosa para descubrir la forma para volver a ser normales.

En ese momento salían los demás de la casa y al ver la escena de su Padre y Aome, se quedaron ahí parado en la puerta.

-Uhh, Aome volvió a caer en esa depresión y arrastro a nuestro padre con ella. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-Susurro Miroku.

-Pues lo único que sabemos hacer bien, correr y esconderse.-Susurro Kouga. Los demás asintieron y lo que hicieron fue darse la vuelta para volver a entrar a la casa hasta que…

-Muchachos salgan de una vez.-Dijo Kyouta aun abrazando a Aome.

-Genial nos escuchó.-Dijo Shippo.

* * *

Los Taisho ya no entendía lo que ocurría con la familia de al lado, siempre descubrían algo nuevo de esa familia y no dejaban de sorprenderse.

Tanto Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Rin salían de la casa para subirse al auto. Hasta que la menor de los Taisho miro a la familia Higurashi.

-¿Qué le pasa a Aome-chan?-Pregunto Rin mirando hacia donde estaba sus vecinos.

-No lo sé y no me importa.-Dijo Inuyasha y se metió al auto.

En cambio Sesshomaru miro como la mocosa insolente era abrazada por su padre, al parecer algo no andaba bien. Cuando él conoció a Aome se dio cuenta que era una chica muy diferente a las otras, las demás se le quedaban viendo embobadas. Y en cambio ella lo mira con indiferencia como si ella hubiera a alguien más lindo que él. No entendía lo que sucedía con esa chica y con su familia, pero si sabía de algo… y es que la familia Higurashi guarda un gran secreto. Tenía razón Izayoi cuando se refería que esa familia era misteriosa, pero él lo iba a averiguar.

Sesshomaru dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se metió en el auto.

* * *

Cuando los hermanos Higurashi tenían la intención de ir a esa cárcel/escuela, escucharon el grito de Sango y Ayame saliendo de sus respectivas casas. ¿Qué no les dije? Ayame también vive en el Barrio Shikon… bueno en realidad todos los alumnos que provienen del Instituto Beijín viven en el Barrio Shikon como los Hermanos Shinata, Kikyo Sato, etc.

Cuando Kouga y Miroku miraron que sus chicas venían hacia donde estaba ellos. La cara de idiotas no se les hizo esperar. Aome miro a sus hermanos y negó con la cabeza, mientras Souta, Shippo y Kohaku se reían por la cara de sus hermanos mayores.

-Hola Sango y Ayame. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Saludo Aome.

-Pues queríamos venir con ustedes. La verdad me estoy cansando que de mi padre siempre me lleve.-Dijo Sango y miro a los tres diablillos que sonreían con inocencia.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.-Dijo Ayame y miro Kouga con una sonrisa, sin saber lo que le provocaba al mayor de los Higurashi.

-A pues no hay problema.-Dijo sin más Aome.

Después de la pequeña charla, todos volvieron a caminar. Primero los Trillizos llevarían a sus hermanitos en su colegio, luego irían al Instituto. En el camino, Sango fue la primera en hablar.

-Con respecto a ayer…-Dijo indecisa Sango.- Fue inevitable escuchar el griterio.

Aome miro a sus hermanos y estos no sabían que hacer o que decir.

-Pues créeme que esto también en normal para nosotros. Aunque entiendo que ustedes estén incomodos por escuchar semejantes griteríos, de seguro no deben estar acostumbrado a eso.-Dijo Aome con indiferencia.

-Pues la verdad no.-Dijo Ayame.

-Cambiando de tema, cuentos algo sobre ustedes ya que no sabemos nada.-Dijo Sango.

Miroku al escuchar lo que dijo Sango, no se hizo esperar y empezó a decir mentiras… que ninguno sus hermanos se los creía.

-Pues empezó con nuestros abuelos, primero esta nuestra abuela Amanda, que descanse en paz.-Dijo Miroku mirando al cielo.- Era una mujer tierna, buena, dulce… ¡Oh Kami! Era una mujer gloriosa.

Aome frunció el ceño, definitivamente no quería empezar con mentiras y Miroku mete el más grande de los versos del mundo que haya existido. ¿La abuela Akari mujer gloriosa? Si Sango y Ayame no estuvieran, ella hubiera estallado en carcajada.

-Primero nuestra abuela se llama Akari, no Amanda. Segundo tampoco está muerta. Tercero la abuela la viste ayer con sus gritos infernales.-Dijo Aome.

-Miroku mato a la abuela Akari, más rápido que Aome para conseguir novio.-Bromeo Shippo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Grito.

-Nada, nada, nada.-Dijo Shippo.

Sango y Ayama solo miraron con una sonrisa divertida, como Aome peleaba con su hermanito.

-Lo que Aome quiere decir, es que nuestra abuela es la mujer de ayer que gritaba como si se hubiera ganado la "lotería".-Explico Kohaku a las chicas.

-¿Esa mujer era su Abuela?-Pregunto Sango incrédula.

-Es muy…-No sabía que decir Ayame.

-¿Gritona? Pues sí. Esa es su forma de mostrarnos cariño.-Dijo con sarcasmo Souta.

-Gritona no, si no que esa mujer está loca.-Corrigió Kouga,

Después de tanto caminar, los Trillizos dejaron a sus hermanitos en su escuela. Para luego retomar su caminata al Instituto, al llegar al "Palacio" todos los alumnos ya estaba entrando a sus salones. Kouga ya empezó a mirar mal el grupo de Inuyasha y sus secuaces, Miroku ya empezaba a ver los traseros de las chicas y Aome por suerte no se encontró con Sesshomaru.

En la clase de historia, la profesora Noriko miraba a los hermanos Higurashi de que no estuvieran tramando algo. Después de unos minutos ella anuncio unos de los trabajos que ellos tendrían que hacer.

-Como verán los alumnos de último año dentro de unos meses estarán a punto de graduarse y una de sus notas finales serán, que ellos junto algunos de ustedes tendrán que exponer alguna historia sobre la Era Feudal.-Dijo la profesora.

Ayame llevan la mano y Noriko dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender que puede hablar.

-¿A qué se refiere profesora explíquenos?

-Vera Srta. Tamaka, cada uno de ustedes tendrá a un alumno de último año para que expongan sobre el tema que les toque.-Explico.

Ahora fue Sango que levanto la mano.

-¿Nosotros tenemos que elegir o será por sorteo?

-Sera por sorteo Srta. Takeda, en esta bolsita.-Mostro la bolsita que estaba que estaba en su mano.-Estarán los nombres de los alumnos de último año que pronto serán sus compañeros de exposición. Y en la otra bolsita tendrán que sacar un papelito del tema que les toque.

La siguiente en levantar la mano fue Aome.

-¿Y cuándo será la exposición?.

-La exposición Srta. Higurashi será el ultima día de clase, pero es mejor tener los grupos ahora así solo después nada más tendrán que exponer.-Termino explicar.

Sin nada más que decir, cada uno de los alumnos se levantaba de su asiento y sacaba un papelito de cada bolsita. Pasaron Ayame, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kikyo y ahora era el turno de Aome. Esta al levantarse empezaba a hablar mentalmente.

-"Que no sea Sesshomaru, que no sea Sesshomaro, que no sea Sesshomaru… por lo que más quiera que no sea Sesshomaru"-Rogaba Aome en su mente.

Aome al sacar el palito, lo desdoblo y decía:

 _Taisho, Sesshomaru_

 _Clase A_

-"¡NOOO! PORQUE A MI… YO NO FUI TAN MALA PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO KARMA… AH BUENO EXCEPTO ESA VEZ QUE ROMPI LA VENTANA Y LE HECHE LA CULPA A KOUGA"-Pensó Aome.

Luego saco el otro papelito en donde estaba en el tema y decía:

 _Tema: Era Feudal_

 _Historia: De algún poderoso Inu-youkai (Detallar toda su vida)._

Después de que todos pasaran a sacar sus papelitos, toco el timbre para el receso. Aome como siempre se iba a su lugar lectura donde lo compartía con cierto gruñón. Al llegar se encontró con cierto peli plateado.

-¿Aun sigues viniendo aquí?-Gruño de mala gana Sesshomaru.

-Te dije que el árbol no tiene tu nombre y que no me vas a obligar irme.-Respondió Aome.

Gruño.

-Por cierto, bonita familia Higurashi. A nadie le interesa saber sus problemas familiares.-Dijo Sesshomaru con sarcasmo.

-Mira Taisho, con mi familia no te metas o te ira mal.-Dijo Aome mirándolo fulminante.

-No hace falta darse cuenta que su abuela nos los quiere y más a ti. Además quien querría a una mocosa insolente como tu.-Se burló Sesshomaru.

Es fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Aome se acercó a Sesshomaru, el peli plateado no sabía lo que iba a hacer la chica. Todo paso tan rápido que cuando quería acordar ya estaba tirado en piso… Aome le había dado un gran derechazo en la cara que casi lo desnuca.

-Te lo advertí Taisho, no te metas conmigo.-Dijo Aome y se fue de ahí dejando a Sesshomaru tirado en el suelo.

El mayor de los Taisho estaba echando chispas. ¡¿Cómo demonios no se dio cuenta que la mocosa lo iba a golpear?! ¡Una mocosa de 15 años lo dejo tirado en el suelo, sin darle el tiempo de detener el golpe!

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido Aome se fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro. La bibliotecaria una mujer llamada Akane de unos 40 años, cabellos castaños de ojos cafés y de estatura bajita, siempre dejaba que Aome se llevara los libros que quería porque ella era la única que le devolvía los libros sanos.

-Vienes por otros libros, ¿Cierto Aome?-Dijo Akane acomodando los libros en cada estante.

-Sí, vengo por el mismo del otro día que no pude terminarlo de leer.-Dijo con algo de molestia, aun lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru no se le pasaba y Akane lo noto.

-¿Algo que te moleste Aome?

-Sí, pero nada importante del que no me haya hecho cargo ya.-Sonrió Aome recodando el momento en que golpeo a Sesshomaru.

Akane miro a la adolescente que tenía en frente y le dio el libro.

-Esa sonrísa es como de la Reina Malvada mejor no me digas lo que hiciste.-Dijo Akane y Aome rio.

-Gracias por el libro.-Dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Al salir Aome vio al hermano menor de los Shinata Jakotsu estaba acosando a todos los chicos que le pasaban a frente y como que los chicos salían huyendo. Aome sonrió divertida, Jakotsu era el único chico en todo el Instituto Beijín que le caía bien, el chico no tenía miedo de mostrar quien era el realmente… ya que bueno, cuando eres una persona millonaria y muy importante no se da muy bien visto la homosexualidad… al menos en Japón.

El menor de los Shitana se dio cuenta que Aome lo miraba con una sonrisa, pensó que la chica se burlaba de el por gústales a los chicos. Después de todo, todas las chicas de este de Instituto no se le acercaban a él por sus "gustos".

-Te burlas porque me gustan los chicos, cierto.-Miro Jakotsu a Aome con el ceño fruncido.

Aome lo miro y dijo:

-No me burlo.

-¿A no?-Pregunto incrédulo Jakotsu como si no creía a lo que escuchaba.

-Solo me rio porque me divierte saber que tú no tienes miedo de mostrar quien eres, algo que no se ve en muchos chicos.-Explico Aome.

Jakotsu sonrió era la primera vez que una chica no lo juzgaba, ni se burlaba de él.

-Por cierto, me puedes ayudar me tengo que vengar de dos personas.-Pidió Aome con una sonrisa maligna.

¿Creyeron que Aome se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados? Ella se iba a vengar de Miroku por lo que hizo el sábado y de Sesshomaru por no mantener su boca cerrada.

-¿A quién debo de matar? Porque esa sonrisa es más sádica que maligna.-Dijo Jakotsu.

Aome se acercó a Jakotsu y le empezó a susurrar en el oído su plan de venganza.


	10. La Venganza

En los pasillos del Instituto Beijín, Jakotsu caminaba mientras pensaba en lo tenía que hacer, nunca pensó que una chica como Aome tuviera una mente tan macabra pero ahora lo sabía. Aunque lo que pronto iba a pasar iba a ser muy divertido. Al salir al patio se encontró justo con Miroku tratando de ligar con tres chicas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba para empezar con el plan.

Jakotsu a pasos lentos y sonrisa inocente se posiciono al lado de Miroku, abrazándolo inesperadamente.

-Mirukin pensé que ya ibas a dejar la farsa.-Dijo Jakotsu haciendo un puchero.

Miroku arrugo al nariz antes el apodo "Mirukin" es horrible que te llamen de esa forma. Pero lo más horrible es tener un tipo colgado de tu cuello mirándote de una forma que posiblemente deba mucho miedo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto con cara de susto.

Ante que de Jakotsu respondiera, unas de las chicas que se estaba ligando Miroku, pregunto:

-¿De qué farsa hablas?

Y justo cuando la situación no podía estar mejor, pasaba Sesshomaru tan serio e inexpresivo como siempre… el mayor de los Taisho no sabía lo que le esperaba.

La sonrisa de Jakotsu pasó de inocente a maligna.

-¡Oh! Ya te explico, solo tengo que llamar a Sesshy para que les confirme lo que les voy a decir.-Explico.- ¡Sesshy! ¿Puedes venir un minuto?-Grito.

Sesshomaru al escuchar el grito de Jakotsu quiso ignorarlo y seguir caminando, pero la curiosidad le gano de mano y decidió ir para saber que le iba a preguntar. Aunque él no sabía que pronto se iba a arrepentir por ir.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto mirando a Jakotsu, Miroku y las tres chicas que estaba con ellos.

-Cierto que nosotros dos junto con Miroku somos un trio dinámico.-Dijo Jakotsu con inocencia inexplicable, haciendo que las tres chicas que estaba con ellos tuvieran mirada de horror y de indignación.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Miroku y Sesshomaru.

El grito de Miroku y Sesshomaru hizo que todos los estudiantes que estuvieran en el patio los miraran, para luego acercarse para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y entre el revuelo de alumnos se encontraba Kouga de curioso.

-Como les decía señoritas, esa es la farsa de Miroku eso de ser mujeriego y pervertido es mentira. Ya que oculta sus cierto gusto por los chicos. Y como que no pudo resistirse a mi.-Explico Jakotsu.- Y lo mismo pasa con Sesshy.

-¡Eso es mentira a mí no me gustan los chicos! ¡Estás loco! ¡Además no somos un trio dinámico!-Dijo escandalizado Miroku tratando de justificarse.

-¿Cómo que no somos un trio dinámico? Si todos los sábados a la noche nos reunimos los tres y empezamos a ser una película "no apta para todo público"-Dijo insinuante.- Además nuestros gritos excitantes de "Oh si, Oh si" se escuchan por todo el barrio Shikon.-Termino de explicar Jakotsu.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Hablo Sesshomaru viendo que todos los alumnos se estaba empezando a creer la gran mentira de Jakotsu.

-Sesshy todo lo que digas será utilizado en tu contra. ¿No te dijeron que calladito te ves más bonito?

Sesshomaru fulmino a Jakotsu.

Mientras tanto los alumnos que estaban agrupados, viendo la escenas que estaba haciendo Jakotsu junto a Miroku y Sesshomaru, empezaron a susurrar entre si cosas como "así que esa era la razón por los gritos del sábado" "Nunca pensé que Sesshomaru Taisho le gustaran los chicos" "Dios mío, estos chicos tienes que ser más reservados con sus relaciones sexuales"… entre otras cosas más.

A lo lejos, Aome trataba de no reírse a carcajada. A veces la venganza era tan dulce. La próxima vez Miroku y Sesshomaru tendrá que pensarlo antes de meterse con ella. Lo más gracioso es que Jakotsu al decir sobre los gritos excitantes de "Oh si, Oh si"… en realidad esos "gritos excitantes" son de Inuyasha ya que todo los sábados él se pone a jugar con un videojuego y siempre termina ganado. Bueno… eso es lo que le había dicho Rin a Aome.

-"En estos momentos te estoy amando Jakotsu"-Pensó Aome mirando la escena aun a una larga distancia.

En ese momento apareció una chica de estatura promedio, cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, de facciones delicadas y algo aristócrata. Hizo que todos los alumnos hicieran un camino para que pasara, ella era Sarah Kobashi.

-¡Lo que estás diciendo es mentira, Sesshomaru y yo somos novios desde hace meses! ¡Y dentro de unos pocos años me casare con el!-Dijo ella con firmeza.

Silencio.

Nadie entendía nada uno decía que Sesshomaru le gustaba los chicos, la otra aparece de repente y dice que Taisho es su novio, y que pronto se iba a casar con él. Ya nadie sabía a quién creerle.

Mientras que la sonrisa de Aome desapareció al instante, al escuchar lo que había dicho Sarah. ¿Sesshomaru tenía novia?... okey eso ella no se lo esperaba.

-¡Mentira! Tanto Mirukin como Sesshy son míos y ninguna chica con cara de arpía me los va a robar.-Dijo Jakotsu abrazando a Sesshomaru.

-¿Arpía? Suelta a mi hombre, chico que quiere perecer como mujer aunque no lo es.-Dijo Sarah enojada.

-"Vaya al parecer Jakotsu se tomó muy enserio su papel de amante"-Pensó Aome mientras que hacia señas a Jakotsu para que no siguiera peleando.

Pero Jakotsu al ver Aome que hacia señas, pensó que la chica decía que siguiera peleando con la cara de arpía y por supuesto que el seguiría peleando, ya que nadie se burlaba de su condición. Aome al ver que Jakotsu no entendió sus señas, empezó caminar rápido hacia la escena antes que esto se fuera de control.

-Mira Arpía…-Fue interrumpido por Aome.

-¡Jakotsu! Mi amigo, mi hermano… que se supones que haces.-Dijo y luego miro a Sarah.- Perdónalo fue un momento de locura, ahora nos vamos.

La azabache agarra a Jakotsu del brazo, para irse hasta que…

-Así que tú eres Higurashi… interesante, nunca pensé que una plebeya junto con sus hermanos estuvieran en este instituto.-Dijo Sarah con un tono despectivo.

Aome detuvo su caminar para darse la vuelta y hacerle frente a Sarah.

-¿Plebeya? Que se supone que eres… ¿De la realeza?-Dijo sarcástica.

-Nosotros los ricos llamados así a las personas que son pobres de poca clase, y esa eres tú junto a tu familia.-Dijo con autosuficiencia.

Aome cuando quería podía ser el demonio en persona, su cara demostraba tranquilidad pero su aura era demasiado negra. Miroku y Kouga que miraban la escena dieron un paso hacia atrás como sabiendo lo que se venía y Jakotsu a pesar de no conocer bien a Aome, el sintió que estaba en la "zona de peligro" y también dio paso atrás.

La única chica Higurashi daba pasos lentos hacia donde estaba Sarah mientras que sus ojos estaban escondido bajo su flequillo y cuando estaba frente de la chica, levanto la mano con la intensión de golpear su cara como lo hizo con Sesshomaru. Pero la diferencia es que Sarah detuvo el golpe y sonrió con arrogancia marca "Malditos Ricos Bastardos", haciendo que la furia de Aome aumentara. Sarah le quiso devolver el golpe a Aome pero esta lo esquivo con facilidad, haciendo que se formara una pelea que ninguno de los alumnos que estaba ahí presente tuviera la intensión de parar.

En algún momento de la reciente pelea Miroku, Kouga, Jakotsu y Sesshomaru se pusieron uno al lado del otro mirando la pelea.

-Vaya esa chica y su temperamento.-Dijo Jakotsu refiriéndose a Aome.

-Admito Sarah pelea bien, pero eso no es suficiente. Aome está siendo gentil con ella porque esa no es toda su fuerza.-Dijo Kouga mirando los movimiento de pelea de su hermana.

-Vaya desde ahora, voy pensado el funeral de Sarah.-Dijo Jakotsu.

Sesshomaru escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Kouga y no le creía precisamente lo que decía sobre la mocosa insolente porque el conocía muy bien a Sarah. Sabía que su novia peleaba bien y que por lo menos hizo 2 años de Artes Marciales, asique Sarah podía ganarle a Higurashi.

-Es cierto, los golpes de Aome son muchos más fuertes que posiblemente te dejaría inconsciente en el suelo con tan solo un golpe.-Dijo Miroku.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto Jakotsu.

Miroku sonrió.

-Porque fue Kouga el primero en comprobar los golpes de Aome.-Respondió.

En ese momento Kouga dice:

-Nunca hagas enojar a una chica, mientras esta en sus días.

-Eso es cierto, porque si la haces enojar mientras esta en sus días se vuelve un demonio.-Concordó Miroku mientras un escalofrió aparecía en su espalda.

-¿En sus días?-Respondió Jakotsu no entendiendo.

-¿Y cómo saben eso? Parece que los dos conocen mucho sobre ese tema.-Dijo Sesshomaru arqueando un ceja mientras insinuaba algo.

Kouga y Miroku se pusieron pálidos.

-¡Keeeeeeeeeee! En realidad no sé de qué hablas. Nosotros somos muy machos.-Dijo Kouga nervioso.

-Somos tan machos, que usamos la ropa interior una semana seguida.-Dijo Miroku.

Sesshomaru y Jakotsu hicieron una mueca de asco mientras que Kouga pegaba la palma de su mano en la frente.

-"Demasiada información"-Pensó Sesshomaro volviendo a posar su mirada en la pelea y ver que Higurashi le estaba ganando a Sarah.

Justo cuando Aome le iba a dar el golpe final a Sarah, la profesora Noriko que justo pasaba por ahi, detuvo la pelea y se llevó a las dos chicas a la oficina del director.

-"Maldición esto se llama Karma"-Aome suspiro.

* * *

En la salía del Instituto Beijín, todos los alumnos se iba en sus autos de lujos llevados por sus choferes, mientras que los Trillizos Higurashi tenía que ir caminando.

Mientras que Miroku y Kouga iba a buscar sus hermanos menores al colegio, Aome caminaba sola directo a su casa, mascullando en voz baja.

-Malditos Ricos Bastados, Taisho, Kobashi y la mayoría de los ricos arrogante.-Decía con veneno.

-¡Ey Higurashi!

Al escuchar el grito, Aome se dio media vuelta y vio que Jakotsu venía hacia ella corriendo.

-¿Qué haces? Pensé que te ibas con tus hermanos.-Dijo confundida Aome.

-Pues, quise probar algo nuevo.-Dijo Jakotsu.

Ahora los dos retomaron su camino hacia el barrio Shikon. Se podía decir que estaban en silencio, aun Aome estaba maldiciendo a los ricos internamente mientras que Jakotsu tenía varias dudas sobre esta chica.

-Cuenta un poco de ti, Aome.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-Pregunto Aome arqueando una ceja.

-Porque me di cuenta que no eres como todas las chicas, que cuando ve a los Taisho se le quieren tirar encima.-Dijo Jakotsu.

-La razón es que con Sesshomaru nos odiamos mutuamente y con Inuyasha nunca hable con él, además Kikyo es su novia.-Explico Aome con simpleza.

-Mmm… suponte que te creo. Pero aun así hay algo que te hace ver diferente.-Dijo honestamente.

Para ese entonces Aome estaba incomoda. ¿Cómo es que Jakotsu podía ser tan perceptivo?. Digo el apenas conocía a Aome y ya le decía que había algo diferente en ella, además cuando conoces una persona a la primera no le dices eso.

-Bueno, entonces te dejare que lo descubras solo, ese "algo" que me hace diferente porque hasta yo no sé.-Se quiso hacer la desentendida.

Al minuto que Jakotsu y Aome seguían caminado, escucharon gritos…

-¡Aome!

Los dos al darse vuelta vieron a Sango y Ayame dirigirse hasta donde estaba ellos.

-Aome. ¿Qué paso con Sarah y esa pelea?. Por favor dime que no te echaron del Instituto.-Dijo Ayame.

-No me echaron por suerte pero ya me advirtieron que podía pasar. Y espero no volver a toparme con Sarah.-Dijo Aome.

Sango al ver la presencia de Jakotsu, dijo:

-Oye, tú eres el chico que dijo que Miroku y Sesshomaru hacían un trio junto contigo.-Dijo riendo recordando la escena.

-Aun me acuerdo la cara de tu hermano Aome estaba muy pálido.-Dijo Ayame también riendo.

-La verdad se lo merecía, era muy pervertido.-Dijo Sango frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues yo la verdad te admiro por hacer eso.-Alabo Ayame.-Nunca me reí tanto como hoy. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?

Jakotsu y Aome se miraron sonriendo. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por las otras dos chicas.

-¡Esa fue tu idea!-Dijeron Sango y Ayame mirando a Aome.

-Bueno, me tenía que vengar de mi hermano y Sesshomaru.

-Y te vengaste de una forma muuuuuy macabra.-Acoto Jakotsu.

Después de varios minutos de charla, los cuatros empezaron a caminar directo hacia el barrio Shikon entre empujones y risas. Aome miro a sus tres nuevos amigos, la verdad antes ella no le gustaba la idea de mudarse e ir a un Instituto de ricachones, pero ahora cambio de idea. No todos los ricos son unos idiotas y eso eran Ayame, Sango y Jakotsu. Lo único que esperaba es que su secreto aun no saliera a la luz.


	11. Jakotsu se entera parte de la Verdad

Un día como cualquier otro, Jakotsu se encontraba en frente de la casa de los Higurashi con la intensión de que Aome valla al Instituto con él. Al tocar la puerta instantemente lo abrió Kyouta.

Jakotsu parpadeo unas cuantas veces, si antes pensaban que Kouga y Miroku eran atractivos… pues se quedó corto, porque el Sr. Higurashi los derribo a los dos junto en belleza.

-¿Jakotsu?-Pregunto Kyouta confundido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jakotsu al salir del trance, dijo:

-Vine a buscar a Aome para llevarla a Instituto.

-Qué bueno. En este momento Miroku y Kouga se quedaron dormidos y no creo que lleguen a prepararse justo a tiempo. Ven pasa Jakotsu.-Hizo un espacio Kyouta para que el menor de los Shinata pasara a la casa.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Quiere decir que Kouga y Miroku no van a ir al Instituto para que sigan durmiendo?-Pregunto incrédulo Jakotsu.

Kyouta rio poniendo su mano en la nuca.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, suena un poco mal. En realidad a esos dos los trate de despertar pero ninguno quería. Y a mí se me está haciendo tarde para ir al trabajo, ya que tengo que llevar a mis tres hijos menores al colegio.-Termino de decir Kyouta.

-Sr. Higurashi, ¿me quiere adoptar?-Pregunto Jakotsu, no podía creer que existieran padres tan buenos como el que tenía en frente de él. Su propio padre no le permitiría faltar al Instituto para que siguiera durmiendo.

Kyouta volvió a reír.

 **-** Lo reconsiderare-Bromeo.- Puedes pasar a la habitación de Aome, ella está terminando de alistarse, su habitación está arriba a la izquierda, segunda puerta.-Señalo Kyouta la escalera.

Jakotsu asintió y subió las escaleras, al estar arriba hizo las indicaciones que le dio el Sr. Higurashi y se dirigió a la segunda puerta. Sinceramente no era tan difícil saber cuál era la habitación de Aome, cuando en su puerta había un cartel grande que decía "Prohibidos hombres, alguno pasa y todos mueren… Con Amor Aome". Al leer la advertencia de Aome, Jakotsu no puedo evitar sonreir y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Dijo la voz de Aome del otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy yo Jakotsu.

-¿Jakotsu que haces aquí? Pasa.-Dijo Aome.

El menor de los Shinata al abrir la puerta, vio cómo su amiga la azabache se peinaba mientras guardaba algunos libros en su mochila.

-¿Y Jakotsu que te trame por mi humilde hogar?

-Adivina quién te acompañara hoy al Instituto.-Sonrió Jakotsu.

Aome lo miro y parpadeo unas cuantas veces hasta que dijo:

-Ohh no.

-Ohh si.-Dijo Jakotsu.- Tus hermanos decidieron no levantarse para ir al Instituto y tu padre los dejo… que gloria de hombre.-Susurro lo último.

-No me sorprende, Kouga y Miroku cada tanto siempre hacen eso y mi padre los deja porque si no llegaría tarde para el trabajo.-Dijo Aome cerrando el cierre de su mochila.

Jakotsu inspecciono un poco la habitación de Aome, las paredes de su habitación era de color celeste, tenía una cama mediana y un estante con algunos libros y Cd de músicas. Tenía un escritorio y una computadora, a pesar de que esa habitación era espaciosa era sencilla y para nada lujosa. Se suponía que la habitación de una adolecente tendría algunos poster de chicos famosos pero en la de Aome no había nada de eso para sorpresa de Jakotsu.

-Por cierto Aome tu padre es muy sexy, si antes pensaba que tus hermanos eran lindos ahora no es así. Kouga y Miroku al lado del Sr. Higurashi son dos duendes con pelucas.-Dijo Jakotsu.

-¡Jakotsu no quiero saber tus pensamientos para nada de inocentes de mi padre!-Exclamo Aome tapándose los oído.-Aun así muy buena comparación de mis hermanos y los duendes con pelucas.

-Hay Aome no me puedes retar por fijarme es semejante y atractivo hombre como lo es tu padre, con esos hermosos ojos azules, ese cuerpo y músculos, me pregunto cómo sería su…-Jakotsu fue interrumpido.

-¡NOO! No quiero saber… trauma psicológico.-Grito Aome con sus manos aun en sus oídos mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

Jakotsu sonrió y salió de la habitación de Aome, al bajar las escaleras encontró a su amiga enfrente de la puerta con los ojos cerrados, las manos en sus oídos y diciendo "lalalala" hasta que en ese momento apareció Kyouta:

-¿Y ya se van?-Miro a Jakotsu y luego poso su mirada en su hija que estaba haciendo lo que se suponía lo que ella hiciera.

-Así es Sr. Higurashi y por cierto reconsiderara lo que hablamos.-Sonrio Jakotsu guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Es ese momento Aome repentinamente paro de decir "lalala" y abrió muy grandes los ojos…

Kyouta rio y volvió a decir:

-Claro que lo reconsiderare.-Dijo ya que sabía que el chico estaba tratando de hacerle una broma a Aome.

Aome trago grueso.

-¿De que hablaron? ¿Qué vas a reconsiderar Papa?-Pregunto Aome con algo de miedo y trauma.

-Oh nada Aome, cosas de hombre.-Dijo Jakotsu poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Aome saliendo de la casa para ir al Instituto.- ¡Adios Sr. Higurashi!

Al salir de la casa de los Higurashi, Aome y Jakotsu empezaron a caminar hacia el Instituto Beijín. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada desde que salieron de la casa, la diversión que antes estaba en la cara de Jakotsu desapareció para ser reemplazada por la seriedad y Aome estaba distraía en sus pensamientos hasta…

-¿Sabes Aome lo bueno de ser millonario?-Pregunto de la nada.

Aome al mirarlo, no supo de donde venía esa pregunta que Jakotsu dijo.

-¿Que puedes comprarte de todo?

-No, piensa un poco más.

-¿Que puedes viajar por el mundo?

-No, piensa más.

-Mmmm ¡Ya se! Qué puedes tener muchas operaciones para transformarte en mujer.

-¡No eso no!... ¡Espera! ¿Eso se puede hacer?-Pregunto ahora curioso Jakotsu.

-¡No!-Dijo Aome.-No estamos desviando de tema, a que venía esa pregunta.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Jakotsu decidió responder:

-Lo bueno de ser millonario es que puedes obtener información valiosa sin ningún problema. Y eso lo acabo de hacer contigo y tu familia.

Aome estaba por entrar en pánico hasta que cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-¿Qué descubriste?-Pregunto Aome algo preocupada.

-Tu familia es millonaria Higurashi, haya en Alemania son prestigioso y conocidos no entiendo porque se mudaron a Japón. Aun no ser porque nos mintieron.-Dijo serio Jakotsu.

-Es cierto, los Higurashi somos millonario y prestigiosos en Alemania, pero estos Higurashi que se mudaron a Japon siendo una familia numerosa, no lo es.-Suspiro Aome.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto ya no entendiendo nada Jakotsu.

-Mis "abuelos" mejor dijo mi "abuela Akari" desheredo a mi padre por casarse con mi madre, ya que ella pensaba que mi madre no era la mujer correcta para él. Pelea tras pelea que mi padre y abuela tenían, eso que hizo que mi familia se mudara a Japon.-Explico Aome.

-¿Y entonces?

-Cuando nos mudamos a Japón eso significo empezar de cero, mis padres eran muy jóvenes tenían muy poco dinero y no tenían trabajo. Mi mama le dijo a mi padre que estudiara abogacía mientras que ella trabajaría para mantenernos mientras que él iba estudiar para mejorar nuestra situación economía. Sinceramente yo junto Miroku y Kouga conocimos lo que es la verdadera pobreza porque la vivimos hasta que el tiempo paso vivieron mis hermanitos pequeños, mi madre murió y mi padre se transformó en un gran abogado.-Termino de narrar Aome.

El silencio era incomoda y más para Jakotsu que no conocía esa parte de la historia y lo que restaba… ya que había más detrás de todo eso de lo que decía Aome.

-¿Sabes algo?

Aome lo miro.

-¡Aun no entiendo como tu abuela puedo haberle hecho algo así al Sexy de tu padre! Sinceramente si yo fuera ella no permitirá que un hombre así se me fuera de las mano, mejor lo encadeno y no dejo que nadie más aprecie su belleza más que yo.-Bromeo Jakotsu para que Aome no se sintiera más incómoda.

Aome solo rio, estaba agradecía de que Jakotsu quería alivianar esa incomodidad y que no preguntara más sobre el tema.

-¡Wow! Hablando contigo, se me hizo rápida la caminata la Instituto.-Dijo Aome mirando el gigantesco "Palacio".

-Es cierto.-Dijo Jakotsu.

Antes de Aome pasara las grandes puertas del Instituto, Jakotsu la detuvo:

-Oye Aome.

Aome se dio vuelta y miro de nuevo a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Jakotsu?

-¿Me puedes preparar una cita con tu padre?-Jakotsu puso mirada esperanzadora.

-¡¿Qué?! No él no tiene esa "clase de gustos"-Dijo Aome haciendo hincapié en lo último.

-Lo puedo hacer cambiar de opinión.-Dijo Jakotsu con voz insinuante.

-Que no.-Dijo Aome empezado a entrar al Instituto.

Jakotsu al ver que Aome se iba, decidió ir tras ella.

-Vamos di que siii.

-Adiós Jakotsu.

-¡Aome no seas así comparte a tu padre! Yo puedo hacer que a él le guste el…

-¡Jakotsu!

Y la conversación termino cuando cada uno se fue a su clase.


	12. El cumpleaños del Sr Taisho parte I

**¡Hola! Tengo que pedir mil disculpas por dejar esta historia abandonada. Pero les juro que no tenia inspiracion para seguir, haces unos meses atras trate de hacer el capitulo y no sabia por donde empezar... estaba en blanco. Y cada vez que me pedian que siguiera me desesperaba porque no sabia como inspirarme hasta que logre hacer este capitulo. Aunque no estoy muy convencida espero que a ustedes les guste.**

 **Bueno le hago un resumen del capitulo anterior:**

 _ **Jakotsu busca a Aome para que le acompañe para ir al instituto, ese día Kouga y Miroku no fuero para seguir durmiendo mientras que Kyouta llevaba a sus hijos menores a la escuela. En el camino a la escuela Jakotsu le revela a Aome que su familia proviene de Alemania y que son muy prestigiosos alla. Aome aliviada que no se enterara de la maldicion le cuenta a Jakotsu que su padre quedo desheredado por su madre. Al llegar al instituto Jakotsu le pide a Aome que le haga una cita con su padre... cosa que Aome niega mientras entra al instituto junto a Jakotsu que le ruega.**_

 **No tengo mas que decir... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Los días de la semana pasaban muy lentas para Aome, tan solo era que Jakotsu la molestaba para conseguirle una cita con su padre... aunque aún sigue insistente, el chico no se rinde. Miroku y Kouga que fueron a los días siguiente al Instituto quedaron desconcertado al saber que Jakotsu quería una cita con su padre, claro que ellos le dijeron al menor de los Shinata que su padre no estaba listo aun para las citas, al ver que Jakotsu se calmaba, Miroku y Kouga rezaban que con el tiempo se olvidara.

El sábado era el cumpleaños del Sr. Taisho, todos en el barrio estaban invitados a la fiesta y eso también era incluido a toda la familia Higurashi, pero dada la impresión que le dio a Inutaisho, Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru dudaban en invitarlos, aunque Izayoi los ignoraban. Por otro lado, la familia Higurashi tampoco estaban seguros en ir, Kyouta no estaba seguro en ir no quería causar escándalo y por azares del destino ocurría tremendo accidente que los dejara en evidencia, Miroku y Kouga en cambio si querían ir por ciertas chicas que si se iban a presentar en la fiesta de los Taisho, Aome no quería soportar a Sesshomaru o a Sara ya que estaba seguro de que la "princesa" estaría. Y por último, Shippo, Kohaku y Souta si querían ir... por el simple hecho de querer causar travesuras a todo ser que pase por delante de ellos... y claro también ver a Rin. Dado que la votación era cinco "en ir" y dos "en no ir", al final toda la familia termino decidiendo en si ir a la fiesta de los Taisho para no quedar mal.

-Juro, que si ustedes cinco hacen algo para dejarnos en evidencias, ¡Los mato! ¿Entendido?- Amenazo Aome señalando a cada uno de sus hermanos que la miraban con cierta cara de miedo, pero trataban de auto-controlarse.

Miroku dio un paso adelante, siendo el valiente de los cinco y dijo:

-Hermanita bonita, no pasara nada. Asique cálmate.-Poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Aome.

Aome miraba a Miroku con los ojos encerrados, no creyendo lo que decía.

-Sobre todo a ti te voy a vigilar pervertido. Eres un peligro para el mundo.-Dijo haciendo que Miroku tragara saliva. Luego les lanzo una última mirada a sus hermanos y se fue, haciendo que los cinco hermanos soltaran todo el aire que tenían contendido en todo momento en la que estaba Aome.

-Es una exagerada.-Susurro Miroku.- Con razón, Aome no tiene novio.

-Que Aome no te escuche Miroku o estás muerto.-Dijo Shippo también susurrando.

Miroku imaginativo pensó en como reaccionaria Aome, si la desobedeciera. Y la primera imagen que apareció en su mente fue a su hermana con una motosierra en sus manos castrándolo de todas las formas posibles. Un escalofrió apareció en su espalda y todos sus hermanos lo vieron preguntándose en lo que estaba pensando.

-Aome acaba de castrarme con una motosierra en mis pensamientos... ahora en mis sueños eróticos no poder ser feliz y no podre "usarlo" nunca más.-Miroku dijo llorando dramáticamente, mientras sus hermanos se reían.- ¡Ey! No se rían. Pronto, a ustedes les vas a tocar ser castrados en sus mentes como a mí. Si caigo, ustedes hermanos caen conmigo-Dijo maliciosamente. Kouga, Shippo, Kohaku y Souta se miraron alarmados y asustados al pensar que su hermana los castraría en sus pensamientos.

Luego los tres pequeños bromistas se agruparon y empezaron a mirarse:

-¿Y qué hacemos?-Susurro Souta para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Aome ya nos amenazó y no creo que seamos tan tontos de desobedecerla.-Dijo Kohaku.

-Es cierto, Aome nos mataría, si la llegáramos a desobedecer.-Dijo Shippo mientras un escalofrió le recorría por la espalda.- Pero podremos hacer bromas mientras ella no nos vea.-Sonrió traviesamente.

Más tarde, todos los Higurashi se encontraban saliendo de su casa preparándose para ir a la fiesta de los Taisho. Kyouta era un manojo de nervios, mayormente no conocía a todas las personas que viven en el barrio, solo los Taisho sobre todo a Izayoi. Pero hoy era el día que conocería a todos sus barrios, después de haberse mudado hace pocos días y no conocer a nadie, con el trabajo y sus hijos prácticamente no tenía vida. Cuando todos salieron de su casa, vieron como varias familias entraban a la fiesta que había a la de su casa.

Aome trataban de no mostrar su cara de desanimada, cuando llego junto a su familia a la puerta de los Taisho. Vio a Izayoi, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Rin dándole las bienvenidas a cada uno de sus invitados. Cuando Izayoi vio a los Higurashi sonrió animadas al ver que habían venido.

-Es bueno verlos. Niños muéstrenles el lugar a los Higurashi.- Dijo Izayoi viendo como cada uno de sus hijos y los niños Higurashi se dividían por separado mientras ella hablaba con Kyouta.

Mientras Rin les mostraba su casa a Shippo, Kohaku y Souta... Inuyasha hacia lo mismo con Kouga y Miroku que estos trataban de esconder su cara de sufrimiento. Y por último Aome y Sesshomaru se encontraban parados en el medio de la sala mirándose fijamente, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

-Higurashi has estado causando más problemas.-Dijo Sesshomaru mirándola fríamente mientras decías las palabras con cierta malicia.

-Y Taisho, ¿Mi golpe te sigue doliendo?-Aome sonrió con maldad pura.

Sesshomaru gruño, conteniéndose de decir algo.

-¡Sesshy!-La voz que se escuchó a lo lejos, hizo que Aome borrara su sonrisa completamente.

- _"Oh oh, 'Princesa Saltamontes' siempre es tan inoportuna"-_ Pensó Aome suspirando, tratando de controlarse sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba.

Cuando Sara llego hasta donde estaba su novio, vio a la persona con la que estabas.

-Vaya Higurashi, viniste a causar más problemas. Quiere seguir probando mis puños.-Amenazo Sara.

-¡Wow! Kobashi, pensé que las princesas se comportaban más sumisas y no tan salvajes.-Respondió Aome mordazmente. - Por cierto, la S de "Sara" es por "Sorete Sátrapa". Tengo mucho más insultos con S pero no tengo el tiempo de decírtelos.-Se dio media vuelta dejando la cara de una Sara indignada y de un Sesshomaru tratando de esconder su asombro por el descaro del insulto.

Cuando Aome se alejó de la "Princesa Saltamontes-Sorete-Sátrapa" y de "Ricky Ricon", vio que esos dos subían las escaleras… pero no les dio importancia. Luego una voz le hablo por detrás y al darse vuelta, vio a Jakotsu sonriente.

-Acabo de ver todo. Que le dijiste a Sarita que la dejaste con una mirada como si la hubieras insultado tan mal.-Dijo y vio como Aome miraba hacia otra dirección.-¡La insultaste!

-¡Shhhh!. Vas a hacer que todos nos miren.-Aome le tapó la boca a Jakotsu.

-Vamos, dime que le dijiste a la cara de arpía.-Jakotsu puso ojos de perrito. Aome suspiro y le susurro el oído todo lo que dijo, haciendo que las reacciones de Jakotsu cambiaran con cada palabra que decia.-¡No te creo!-Soltó una carcajada.-Que malas eres Aome Higurashi. Voy a empezar a usar todos esos insultos.

Aome se encogió de hombro.

-De todas formas, ya no me importa de lo que diga Sara. Ella cree que me hará comer polvo, cuando yo sé que tengo más años y experiencia de pelea.

-¡Si eso!. También mucho carácter, maldad, odio…-Dijo Jakotsu describiéndola.

-Jakotsu…-Aome lo llamo con cierta advertencia.

-Por cierto Aome, tu padre hoy está para darle toda la noche con una escoba. Sabes cómo me lo imagino, el me amordaza y luego me hace…

-¡Jakotsu!-Lloriqueo Aome tapándose los oídos mientras su amigo se reía mas no poder.

Mientras que Aome y Jakotsu hablaban y en la conversación se sumaban Sango y Ayame. Los tres diablillos Higurashi estaban un poco alejado de la gente, planeando sus travesuras.

-¿Qué nos quieres mostrar Souta?-Pregunto Shippo.

-Esto-Dijo Souta sacando una rata muerta de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Tienes una rata muerta en el pantalón!.-Exclamo Shippo mirando a la rata que colgaba boca bajo con asco.

-Olvida eso. ¿De dónde sacaste una rata muerta?-Pregunto Kohaku tambien con asco mientras se alejaba un poco de Souta.

-La case en el patio, ayer a la noche habia puesto una trampa y hoy vi que había atrapado un rata y pensé… "oh, esto puede servir".-Respondio Souta mientras aun tenia a la rata en la mano.

-Se supone que esto es un barrio de ricos y no hay plagas en barrios como estos.-Dijo Kohaku mirando a sus hermanos.

-Que sabes Kohaku, por ahí los ricos muchas veces aparentar ser "perfectos" cuando en el interior pueden ser una "plaga" o "ratas asquerosas" como lo que tiene Souta en la mano.-Dijo Shippo sintiendo sabio con sus respuestas.

Cuando Kohaku miro hacia atrás de Souta, vio que Rin se acercaba a ellos y luego miro a su hermano que aún no escondía la rata muerta.

-¡Esconde eso viene Rin!.-Dijo Kohaku y Souta volvio a esconder la rata en su bolsillo haciendo que sus hermanos hicieran muecas de asco.

* * *

Luego de que Inuyasha terminara de mostrarles toda su casa a sus vecinos, se encontraban en el patio.

-¿Y qué opinan? Mi casa es una de las mejores del barrio. Admítanlo mi casa es mejor que la de ustedes.-Dijo Inuyasha con orgullo.

-Pues la admito, tu casa es bonita. ¿Pero no vimos tu Spa? ¿En dónde está? Ya que tú eres la clase de diva que necesita verse perfecta.-Dijo Kouga haciendo que Miroku se mordiera el labio para no reírse.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño por el comentario.

-Yo puedo ser diva. Pero ustedes malditos pobretones no pueden otorgarse lujos. ¿Qué usan como muebles? ¿Cajas de cartón?. Seguro que su pobre padre no tiene un trabajo decente para ganar dinero y darles lo que se merecen.-Dijo respondiendo con veneno cada palabra que decía.

Kouga que tuvo que morder la lengua de furia, él no tenía idea de nada. No sabía que su padre era unos de los mejores abogados de Japón y su trabajo era unos de los mejores. Luego vio a Miroku que también estaba molesto pero no tanto como él.

-Para que sepas baka-Taisho no tienes idea de nada. No somos niños mimados, arrogantes e idiotas como tu.-Respondió Miroku con enojo.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo más, aparecieron Renkotsu y Bankotsu Shinata a su rescate.

-¿Hay algún problema Inuyasha?-Pregunto Renkotsu.

Inuyasha miro a los Higurashi y sonrió malicioso.

-Ya que lo dices Renkotsu, si hay un problema. Al parecer nuestros amigos Higurashi nos tratan de mimados, arrogantes, idiotas, niños de papi.

Miroku y Kouga se miraron, el maldito de Taisho tuvo el descaro de mentir. Miroku solo se refirió a Inuyasha en esa descripción, no a todos los ricos en general.

-Asique niños de papi, ¿Eh? Les arrancare la lengua.-Dijo Bankotsu tronando los dedos.

-Mejor cállate, que con solo un golpe te dejaría inconsciente.-Dijo Kouga provocándolo.

Miroku intervino, antes de que estos se fueras de las manos:

-Kouga no vale la pena, solo te provocara para que hagas lo que él quiere. Eso sería rebajarse muy a su nivel y tú no te rebajas.-Dijo agarrando a su hermano del brazo y entrando a la casa donde estaban todos los invitados.

Bankotsu miro a los Higurashi que se iban y grito:

-¡Eres un cobarde Higurashi!

Kouga apretó con fueza sus puños.

-Ignóralos.-Susurro Miroku a su lado.

* * *

Kyouta miro a los tres hombres con los que hablaba, Daiki Takeda, Hiroshi Tamaka y Inutaisho Taisho. Tenía entendido que Daiki y Hiroshi eran padres de las amigas de su hija, por ahora ninguno mostro ser grosero o estirado. Pero Inutaisho no mostraba ser muy agradable con el.

-¿Y porque no se te ha conocido antes Kyouta?-Pregunto Daiki mirando algo hombre joven.

-Bueno… Con todo el trabajo que tengo y luego el cuidado de mis hijos, prácticamente no tengo vida, ni descanso.-Respondió Kyouta encogiéndose de hombros.

Hiroshi rio y dijo:

-Entonces que el cuidado de tus hijos lo haga tu mujer.

-Eso es imposible, soy viudo. Mi mujer murió hace unos años atrás.-Dijo Kyouta con cierta nostalgia.

Los tres hombres se miraron.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Hiroshi apenado.

-No hay problema.

-¿Pero cómo haces para cuidar a seis niños?-Pregunto Daiki sorprendido y curioso.

Kyouta rio, la mayoría siempre le hacia la misma pregunta.

-Pues fácil no fue. Es solo cuestion de tiempo hasta que te acostumbras en vigilarlos, en ver que nos les pase nada, que estén bien, que no se enfermen y que no hagan nada arriesgado para que no se lastimen. Tambien en tener que aprender a cocinar para siete, lavar y planchar. Y cuando están enfermos y no sabes que es lo que tienen, estoy despierto todas las noches para atenderlos y en vigilarlos en sus sueños.-Suspiro Kyouta recordando todo esos años aprendiendo a como ser padre soltero y saber a cómo cuidar a seis niños.

-¡Wow! Y pensar que todo eso lo hace mi esposa.-Dijo Daiki sin habla por todo lo que dijo Kyouta. A pesar de que él tenía solo a Sango, su esposa se encargaba de todo eso mientras es solo trabaja y lograba pasar algo de tiempo con su hija.

-Tambien lo hace Izayoi, ella se encarga de vigilar a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Rin. Luego esta Kaede que cocina, limpia y plancha aunque a veces Izayoi quiere hacerlo por si misma.-Dijo Inutaisho.- Seguro consigues trabajo como sirvienta con todo lo que sabes o quizás de niñera.-Se burló haciendo reír a Daiki y Hiroshi.

-Mejor aprendan de Kyouta, eso es la demostración que los hombres también pueden hacer lo mismo que la mujeres.-Dijo Izayoi sumándose a la conversación de los cuatro hombres.

Inutaisho miro a su esposa.

-Izayoi, hacer todo eso no es tan difícil como todos tratan de decir.

Kyouta lo miro, no sabiendo que podía haber alguien tan ignorante e Izayoi miro a su marido con una ceja arqueada.

-Ya te quiero ver Inutaisho, cuando te deje solo un día con tus tres hijos. Vamos a ver cómo te las arreglas.-Dijo Izayoi tratando de no enojarse en frente de sus invitados.

Kyouta trato de mirar en el medio de sala llena de gente, si encontraba a unos de sus hijos. Por ahora estaba todo bien y no habia ningún accidente. Entre el medio de la gente vio a Aome sola mirado una escultura de hielo y abandonando la charla que se había creado entre Inutaisho e Izayoi sobre el cuidado de sus hijos, se fue hacia donde estaba Aome.

-¿Enserio? ¿Gastar dinero para una escultura de hielo? Que desperdicio.-Dijo Aome dejando de mirar la escultura para mirar a su padre.

-Es una fiesta Aome, gastar en algo como esto es normal.-Dijo Kyouta mirando la escultura de hielo, que era de un cisne.

Aome arqueo una ceja.

-¿Normal? Es una fiesta de cumpleaños para una persona que cumple 38 años. Además de esa escultura de un cisne hay una mesa con comida súper mente costosa, una fuente de chocolate y meseros que a cada ratito te preguntan si quieres una bebida o comida. Si esta es una fiesta de cumpleaños, no quiero saber cómo serían las fiestas navideñas o eventos especiales.-Dijo Aome haciendo que su padre sonriera divertido.

Antes de que Kyouta pudiera decir algo, una mujer de cabellos platinados, un poco alta y de ojos ambar les hablo:

-¿Disculpe? ¿Ustedes conocen a Sesshomaru?-Pregunto.

Aome asintió viendo a la mujer con cierto asombro, tenía que admitirlo que era muy bonita. Dado el parecido con el cabello y ojos era la madre de Sesshomaru, ya que él no tiene ningún parecido con Izayoi. Luego miro a su padre que estaba mudo y seguía mirando a la mujer.

-Sí, lo vi a Sesshomaru. Subió las escaleras con su novia Sara.-Respondió Aome con cortesía tratando de no decirlo algún insulto enfrente de la mujer sobre su hijo y novia.

La cara de la mujer se contrajo al escuchar el nombre de Sara.

-¡Irasue!¡Qué bueno verte!-Dijo Izayoi saludando a la mujer.- Me alegra saber que hayas venido.

-Si bueno vine a ver a mi hijo, no iba a saludar a Touga pero también vine para que sufra con mi presencia.-Dijo Irasue sonriendo sabiendo que su ex marido odia ese apodo.

Aome sonrió divertida, con solo escuchar lo que decía la madre de Sesshomaru ya la caía tan bien cuando a su hijo lo odia, que quería torturarlo en todo momento por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **¿Y que les parecio?**

 **Iba hacer este capitulo mas largo y subirlo hoy pero vi que no iba a llegar y lo dividi en dos parte.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. :)**


	13. El cumpleaños del Sr Taisho parte II

**¡Holaa! Aca subo la segunda parte... costo un poco terminarla pero pude...**

 **Espero que le guste...**

 **Su insistencia es una buena motivacion para seguir :)**

 **No tengo mas nada que decir...¡A leer!**

* * *

La agradable charla que tenía Irasue e Izayoi en frente de Kyouta y Aome fue interrumpida por un grito. Todos los que estaban en el salón de la casa Taisho se acercaron hacia el proveniente grito.

Kyouta y Aome se miraron.

-" _Esto tiene que ser una broma"-_ Eran los pensamientos de padre e hija.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia el amontonamiento de gente, vieron que el grito fue provocado porque en la mesa de comida se encontraba una rata muerta. Kyouta golpeo su frente con su mano, tenía cierta posibilidades de saber quién o quiénes fueron los causante, luego vio a su hija y esta frunció el ceño para después hacer una mueca de asco. Sin embargo, toda la gente fue sacada de su estupor por la risa de Irasue.

-Es la primera vez, que en una fiesta como esta pasa algo como esto.-Señalo Irasue a la rata muerta entre risas.- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Touga! Ve a buscar tu regalo que esta ahí entre la comida.

El comentario de Irasue, provoco que Aome junto con Jakotsu que estaba a su lado tuvieran que sofocar una carcajada. En cambio, Kyouta estaba incrédulo mirando a la mujer que en cierta forma aprobaba la broma que seguro sus hijos menores provocaron con tanto descaro.

InuTaisho frunció el ceño y miro a su ex- mujer.

-¡Irasue! Seguro fuiste tú quien hizo esto. ¡Mujer del Mal!

Irasue sonrió divertida.

-InuTaisho como crees que una dama como yo, tocaría a una rata muerta y la pondría en la comida en el día de tu cumpleaños. Y yo que te quiero tanto.-Dijo haciendo que InuTaisho hiciera una mueca al notar su tono de sarcasmo.- Pero sobre todo ese hombre de allá e Izayoi.- Señalo a Kyouta e Izayoi.- Son testigo de que no fui yo... aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

Kyouta al ser señalado por la mujer albina, no sabía dónde esconderse la mayoría de los vecino del barrio lo estaban mirando e Izayoi estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza que estaba pasando por su marido y la ex- mujer de su marido. Pero después de lo ocurrido, la gente que estaba viendo toda la escena, se fue disolviendo de a poco volviendo a sus respectivas charlas.

-Aun así, ¿Qué haces aquí mujer?-Pregunto InuTaisho.

-Pues a saludarte seguro que no. Vine a ver a mi hijo Sesshomaru te acuerdas que soy su madre ¿no?

-Claro que lo hago.

-Si bueno, eso espero. No lo digo por Izayoi lo digo por ti. Izayoi es capaz de ser la madre de Sesshomaru también pero el que me preocupa eres tu.-Irasue lo miro seria.- Me acabo de enterar de que mi hijo, está arriba solo con Sarah.-Arqueo una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Que? El quiso estar con Sarah, yo no lo obligo a nada.

Irasue solo lo miro y dio media vuelta, no encontró a Izayoi pero vio al mismo hombre azabache hablando con su hija.

-Disculpen.-Dijo haciendo que el hombre y su hija la miraran-Creo que no me presente como corresponde. Soy Irasue Hayashi.

-Me llamo Kyouta Higurashi y ella es mi hija Aome. Somos nuevos en el barrio.

-¿A si? Bueno espero que hasta ahora, el lugar haya sigo agradable para ustedes por ese idiota de allá.-Señalo Irasue a lo lejos a InuTaisho.

Antes de Kyouta pudiera decir algo justo en ese momento habían aparecido Miroku y Kouga con una cara sombría.

-Papa podemos irnos- Dijo Miroku causando sorpresa en Irasue.

-¿Porque se quieren ir? En primer lugar ustedes querían venir.-Dijo Kyouta arqueando una ceja.

-Créeme, no quiero compartir ambiente con estos ricos bastardos.-Dijo Kouga con enojo recibiendo un golpe por parte de Aome, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la mujer albina.

Irasue sonrió, entendía al chico ella cuando era joven usaba ese mismo término. Cuando se casó con InuTaisho se había vuelto densa la cosa, ella en ese momento no le agradaba Touga se crecía muy superior pero con el tiempo pudo enamorarse de él, cuando tuvieron a Sesshomaru fue el momento más feliz de su relación pero... después de que el maldito la habia engañado con Izayoi lo único que pudo hacer, era molestarlo y hacerlo sufrir a su modo. Pero luego lo pensó y se dijo de que como pudo enamorarse de alguien que tiene como nombre una combinación con su apellido "InuTaisho Taisho"...absurdo.

-No lo golpees, con cuerdo con el.-Dijo Irasue.

-Irasue, ellos son Miroku y Kouga mis hijos. Chicos, ella es Irasue Hayashi, la madre de Sesshomaru.

-¿Madre de Sesshomaru?- Dijeron al unísono mirando a la mujer. Kouga miraba sorprendido mientras que Miroku... buenos el... tenía su mirada pervertida cada vez que el mira a una mujer que le encuentra atractiva.

Irasue miro a los tres jóvenes Higurashi.

-Interesante... ¿Son trillizos?.

-Si.-Respondió Aome sorprendida.-Aunque nadie se la cuenta por el poco parecido que tenemos.

-Sí, bueno. El parecido es difícil de distinguir pero está ahí.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, otro grito llamo la atención. Volvieron a ir donde estaba la gente mirando, y vieron que era la misma rata muerta que estaba flotando en el tazón de la bebida. Las personas se estaban empezando a impacientar. Jakotsu se situó de nuevo al lado de Aome y se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a la rata. He Irasue volvió de nuevo a reír.

-En serio, Touga, ve a buscar esa gran regalo que ahora flota en ese precioso vino caro.- Irasue trataba de no romperse a reír.- Estoy segura de que si no lo agarras, esa rata te va perseguir el resto de la noche o incluso de tu vida.

Los trillizos Higurashi, Jakotsu, Izayoi y algunas otras personas de por ahí, rieron por lo dicho de la mujer albina. InuTaisho miraba a su ex- esposa con el ceño fruncido, pensaba en que cuando seria el día en que esa mujer no lo molestara más. Pero sobre todo, no le estaba gustando esa broma que estaban tratando de hacerle quien quiera que fuera.

-Bueno, familia Higurashi voy a ver a mi hijo que no baja y mucho menos con esa chica.-Dijo Irasue mirado a los cuatro Higurashi y se dirigió hacia las escalera.

Los cuatro Higurashi miraban a Irasue irse.

-Esa mujer me agrada.-Dijo Kouga.

-Lo sé, me cuesta que creer que sea madre se Sesshomaru.-Dijo Aome.

-Esa mujer es tan sexy.-Dijo Miroku mientras que en ningún momento aparto sus ojos del trasero de la mujer albina.

Aome y Kouga frunciendo el ceño mirando a su hermano y lo golpearon en el brazo y cabeza.

-¿Y tu papa qué opinas? Estas muy callado.-Pregunto Aome.

Kyouta que estaba pensativo, fue desprevenido por la pregunta de su hija.

-Pues creo que es... agradable.

De la nada apareció Jakotsu, poniéndose al lado de Kyouta. Al ver a su amigo, Aome supo que no quería saber lo que pasaría y luego miro a sus dos hermanos que estaban seguro pensando lo mismo.

-Cuidado señor Higurashi, tiene una araña en su brazo.-Dijo Jakotsu dando golpecitos en el brazo del hombre.-Listo se fue.

Kyouta miro su brazo.

-Curioso, no sentí nada. Gracia Jakotsu.-Dijo sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico.

-De nada pero no pude darme cuenta que su brazo está bastante... ¿duro? ¿Grande?-Dijo Jakotsu aprovechado para poder agarrar el brazo de su amor platónico y apretarlo de a poquito sintiendo sus bíceps causando que soltara un gran suspiro.- ¿Hace ejercicio?

Kyouta rio.

-Por ahora, no. Con lo ocupado que estoy no puedo.-Luego miro a sus tres hijos que tenía varias expresiones en sus caras. Vio que Aome estaba desconcertada y que Kouga y Miroku hacían muecas de asco. No entendía del porqué de sus caras.

El resto de la noche, paso sin interrupciones...por el momento. Hubo en un momento que Irasue bajo junto con Sesshomaru y Sarah que tenían caras de irritación mientras que Irasue parecía darles un discurso a ambos. Aome y Jakotsu que hablaban vieron eso y sin que se dieran cuenta se pusieron cerca del trio para escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-Esto es inaceptable, los encontré en pleno acto que no tolerare en mi presencia. No permitiré que me hagas abuela joven, Sesshomaru y menos con esta chica.- Regaño Irasue a su hijo.

Aome y Jakotsu que miraban a la situación pudieron notar que Sesshomaru y Sarah estaban tratando de no ponerse rojos como tomates y más cuando había personas que pasaban a sus lados y que escuchaban la conversación. Ambos amigos se miraron y trataron de no estallar en carcajadas.

-¿En tu presencia?-Arqueo una ceja Sesshomaru.- Entraste a mi cuarto sin tocar, obvio que no queremos que veas nuestros encuentros "íntimos".

-Soy tu madre, me preocupo por ti. Hace mucho que no te veo y de bienvenida quieres que vea como creas a mi futuro nieto. Eres cruel hijo mío- Dijo Irasue empezando a hacer mucha dramatización exagerada sabiendo que a su hijo le molestaba eso.

-Sigo diciéndote que no tocaste la puerta, tal vez si aprendieras hacer eso no me veras más haciendo esos "ritos satánicos" como tú lo llamas.-Dijo Sesshomaru mirando molesto a su madre.

Irasue negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. "Satánico" llamo a tu novia, a lo demás lo llamo "Milagro de Kami".- Dijo Irasue sonriente.

Ante todo eso, Sarah se encontraba indignada sabía que a su suegra no le agradaba pero que por lo menos lo disimulara. A la distancia, Sesshomaru y Sarah vieron que Aome y Jakotsu los miraba mientras trataban de no reírse, y les lanzaron miradas fulminantes. Haciendo que el dúo que los miraba, por fin rieran sin parar.

Luego de una hora, Jakotsu volvió con su familia y Aome se reunió con su padre, Kouga y Miroku al rato se unió Irasue. Mientras charlaban los cuatros Higurashi se preguntaban dónde estaban Souta, Kohaku y Shippo, ya que no los habían visto desde que entraron a la Mansión Taisho. Aunque como si sus pensamientos los hubiera llamado se escuchó tres vocecitas gritando "¡Guerra de Comida!". De la nada, un tazón de ensalada se estrelló contra una mujer, una langosta golpeo la cabeza de una hombre y una pedazo de pastel se estrelló en la cara del cumpleañero y cuando quisieron acordar todos con todos se lanzaban pesados de comida.

La sorpresiva guerra de comida hizo, que Kyouta, los trillizos e Irasue se agacharan detrás de una mesa mientras se movían arrodillados evitando la comida que volaba. En un momento un vaso con agua cayó encima de Aome y se transformó, Kyouta, Kouga y Miroku se desesperaron como Irasue no se dio cuenta, Kyouta aprovecho y se quitó el saco que tenía puesta para tapar a su hija, ahora "hijo". Para moverse más rápido, tuvieron que levantarse, Irasue estaba extrañada de porque Aome se escondía debajo del abrigo de su padre pero no le dio importancia ya que quería salir de ese desastre de fiesta.

Kyouta dio, la orden a sus hijos de sacar a Aome de la mansión. Antes de que Miroku y Kouga salieran de la mansión, Kouga miro a Bankotsu cerca de la mesa de comida y entonces sigilosamente se acercó por de atrás para empujarlo y hacer que este estampara su cara en el gran pastel de "Feliz Cumpleaños" de InuTaisho

-" _No, sin duda después de esto no me voy a sentir culpable"_ -Pensó Kouga mirando a Bankotsu y corrió a detrás de sus hermanos que salieron de la Mansión.

Kyouta corrió buscando a sus hijos antes que la situación empeorara. Encontró a Souta arriba de una silla lanzando comida, lo agarro por sorpresa y lo puso en su espalda, luego vio a Shippo y a Kohaku. Teniendo a Shippo y Kohaku en sus brazos y Souta en su espalda, corrió hacia la puerta esquivando la comida que se dirigía hacia él. Vio que Irasue lo esperaba en la puerta y ambos salieron de mansión para dirigirse a la casa de al lado.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Kyouta miro que Kouga y Miroku los esperaban y supuso que Aome se estaba escondiendo arriba. Cuando tenía a sus tres hijos menores es frentes de él, los miro amenazante.

-¡En que estaban pensado!

-Perdón papa- Dijeron los tres niños al mismo tiempo.

-Esta vez, esa cara no funciona. Primero, ¡En donde sacaron una rata muerta!- Antes de que Kyouta pudiera decir algo más, Irasue lo interrumpió.

-Esperen, ¿Ustedes fueron que tuvieron la idea de la rata?- Pregunto curiosa.

Souta, Kohaku, y Shippo miraron preguntándose quien era la mujer desconocida, pero luego asintieron a su pregunta.

-Puedo decir, que fue unas de las noches más graciosas que tuve, con esa rata muerta. Vengan esos cinco- Dijo Irasue chocando las manos con los niños.

Kyouta aun miraba serio.

-Ustedes tres diablillos después hablamos, ahora quiero que vayan a su habitación.-Dijo Kyouta.-Por cierto, ustedes cinco están castigados.

-¡¿Que?!-Exclamo Kouga.- ¿Nosotros que hicimos? Fueron ellos los del problema.- Señalando a sus tres hermanos menores.

-Ustedes insistieron en ir a la fiesta.-Dijo Kyouta a un serio.- Ahora quiero que vayan todos arriba a dormir.

-No somos niños.-Dijo Miroku frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Quiero que vayan ahora a dormir! ¡No me hagan enojar!- Dijo Kyouta levantando la voz, los hermano se asustaron por la cara seria de su padre y corrieron directo arriba.

Kyouta olvidándose de la presencia de Irasue, la encontró sonriendo divertida por la situación.

-¿Seis hijos tienes? No perdiste el tiempo Kyouta Higurashi.

-Sí, bueno. Los trillizos y Souta son mis hijos de sangre, Kohaku y Shippo son adoptados.

-¿Ellos lo saben?

-Son consciente de ello.

-¿Y tu esposa? No quiero causar problemas con mi presencia.-Pregunto Irasue.

Kyouta rio.

-Soy viudo. Y si, los cuido a los seis yo solo. No es tarea fácil-Dijo Kyouta previniendo las misma preguntas que siempre hacían, cada vez que se enteraban de que era viudo.

Irasue solo rio.

Luego de unos minutos, Kyouta le ofreció tomar un café, cosa que Irasue acepto. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y hablaron de todo lo sucedido en la fiesta mientras escuchaban las normales peleas de los hermanitos Higurashi mientras se escuchaba los gritos de Aome y unos cuantos que otros golpes.

* * *

 **¿Y que les parecio? ¿Algun Reviews?**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	14. Las primas Himura

**¡Holaa! Aca les traje el gran esperado capitulo.**

 **Espero que le guste...**

 **Por cierto, sus comentarios me pusieron tan feliz que tuve mucha motivación para seguir. Enserio, agradezco que comenten, que lean y que le den una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **No tengo mas nada que decir...¡A leer!**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de cumpleaños del Sr. Taisho y Kyouta trataba de alejar a todos sus hijos de esa familia lo más que podía por lo menos...temporalmente. Se había enterado que InuTaisho busca las "cabezas" de los responsables por causar tan mala impresión frente a unos importantes empresarios en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Los cinco hermanos Higurashi se encontraba en el patio de su casa, haciendo lagartijas como castigo de los ocurrió en la fiesta que nadie quería nombrar. Kyouta y Aome los supervisaban mientras que Kouga y Miroku se quejaban provocando a su padre diciéndole que ese castigo no era para nada productivo y que solo Souta, Kohaku y Shippo se merecían más el castigo que ellos dos.

-Ya dejen de lloriquear y sigan con lo suyo-Se burló Aome de buena ganas mientras miraba a su que estaba en su lado.

-¡Tu no temas Aome!-Kouga la miro fulminante.

-¡Yo termine perdiendo "ese" día!-Exclamo furiosa Aome.- Casi nos descubren a todos por esa tonta pelea.

-En es culpa de papa, Kouga y yo no merecemos el castigo fue culpa de esos tres diablillos.-Señalo Miroku a sus hermanos menores.

Souta, Kohaku y Shippo lo fulminaron.

-¡Ya dijimos que lo sentimos!-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pues no basta!-Dijeron Miroku y Kouga.

Kyouta aún no decía nada, solo ignoraba sus comentarios. Kouga se irrito por eso y sonrió de forma macabra.

-Chicos, no tenemos que pelear entre nosotros. Tenemos que unirnos para averiguar, ¿Porque nuestro querido padre trata de comportarse de forma "responsable" tan repentinamente?- Dijo Kouga haciendo que su padre arquera una ceja, Miroku y sus hermanitos de pelear mientras que Aome lo miraba interesada en donde quería llegar con su punto.

Miroku entendió la indirecta de su hermano y le siguió el juego.

-¿Cuál es esa razón papi?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Tal vez, porque la Señora Irasue le dijo a papa que le sentaba bien comportarse como padre serio. Y es por es que Kouga y Miroku están castigados, quiere parecer más serio y estricto.-Dijo Shippo con fingida inocencia.

-¡Uhhhh!-Fue el comentario insinuante de los seis hermanos Higurashi mientras estallaban en carcajadas incluso Aome que a pesar de todo, trataba de ocultarlo aunque no podía.

-¿Nos espiaste?-Pregunto mirando a Shippo.

-No, no para nada. Solo me acerque a la cocina, pegue mi oreja a la puerta esperando escuchar todo tipo de ruidos que ocurrían del otro lado.-Respondió sarcástico Shippo haciendo que sus hermanos rieran.

Kyouta trato de esconder su sonrojo de sus hijos. Luego miro a su hija sintiéndose traicionado por estar del lado de sus hermanos. Era cierto que Irasue había hecho ese comentario amistoso pero no por eso que quería castigarlos. Por poco casi habían sido descubierto en la fiesta de InuTaisho y fue ahí que pudo abrir bien los ojos para darse cuenta que tenía que comportarse más como un padre y ponerle límites a sus hijos. Aunque muy poco resultaba, porque aún le siguen recalcando todos sus defectos y sobre todo no lo toman en serio. Aunque...creo que tenía que darle la razón a Kouga sobre que sus castigos no son productivos, con el tiempo tendría que ir mejorando.

-No hagas comentarios Aome, o le harás compañía a tus hermanos-Amenazo Kyouta a su hija.

-Uhhh-Volvieron a decir los seis hermanos.

Kyouta suspiro.

-Ya vuelvo, necesito un trago.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

Kouga y Miroku vieron eso como una oportunidad para dejar de hacer las lagartijas, y luego siguieron su ejemplo Shippo, Kohaku y Souta. Aome arqueo una ceja mirando a sus hermanos.

-No dije que podían parar, sigan.

-No molestes Aome.-Dijeron cinco chicos que estaban recostados en el suelo.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿Cuál fue la razón por la empujaste a Bankotsu?-Pregunto de repente Aome refiriéndose sobre el incidente de la fiesta.

Kouga dejo de mirar al cielo, miro a su hermana y suspiro.

-Resumen antes de todo eso, Miroku y yo estábamos escuchando los presumidos comentarios de Inuyasha sobre su tan "fabulosa" casa. Yo hice un mentario algo burlón-Dijo Kouga haciendo que Aome arqueara una ceja al escuchar la palabra "algo".

En ese momento, Miroku lo interrumpió para hablar el.

-Al parecer, Inuyasha se molestó porque el comentario y nos empezó a llamar pobretones y decir que papa emm… bueno… dijo que no tenía un trabajo decente.

-¡¿Qué dijo que?!- Exclamo Aome furiosa.

-Intervine diciendo que era un niño mimado arrogante e idiota.-Termino diciendo Miroku.

-¡Bien dicho Miroku!-Felicito Aome.

-Pero eso no fue todo.-Hablo de nuevo Kouga.-Bankotsu y Renkotsu vienieron justo para defender a "Inu-baka". Inuyasha les dijo que nosotros pensábamos que los ricos en general eran mimados, arrogantes e idiota, claro que…

-¡Desgraciado!.-Interrumpió por segunda vez Aome.

-¡Aome presta atención!-Regañaron Kouga y Miroku.

-Bueno lo siento. Sigue Kouga…

-¿En dónde estaba? Ah así, Inuyasha les mintió sobre lo que dijo Miroku y Bankotsu me empezó a provocar, obviamente le quería dar una gran puñetazo en su preciosa cara pero Miroku como "monje pacifista" intervino.-Termino de relatar.

-¿Preciosa?-Pregunto sonriendo divertido Souta.

-¿Cara?-Sonrio Shippo.

-Vaya Kouga no pensé que tuvieras tan mal gusto.-Comento Kohaku.

-Al parecer, pasar tiempo con Jakotsu se te contagió un poco de el.-Dijo Shippo riendo.

Miroku riendo también se metió en el juego.

-¡Oh Bankotsu!, tu cara es tan hermosa que para demostrártelo te daría un puñetazo… bésame- Dijo con voz algo afeminada mientras lanzaba besos al aire.

-¡Cállate pervertido!.-Dijo Kouga levantándose del suelo para acercarse a Miroku y agarrarlo de unos de sus pies para arrastrarlo dentro de la piscina.-Que te diviertas hermano.- Dijo y lo lanzo dentro de la piscina.

Al ratito, una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba dentro de la piscina mientras que Kouga sonreía de triunfo sin darse cuenta que Shippo estaba detrás de él. En solo un segundo, estaba Kouga junto a Miroku ambos convertidos en chicas, mientras que sus hermanos menores reían a carcajadas.

Ambas "chicas" salieron de la piscina corriendo a sus hermanos por todo el patio mientras que Aome solo los miraba como sí que estuvieran locos. Cuando Kouga agarro a Shippo se puso al borde de la piscina para lanzarlo pero justo en ese momento atrás de ellos venían corriendo Souta y Kohaku que estaban riéndose dándose cuenta que Miroku no podía atraparlos pero al no prestar atención se chocaron con Kouga y Shippo y los cuatros cayeron dentro de la piscina. Miroku al estar tratando de correr muy rápido no podía frenar y paso de largo a la piscina cayendo encima de sus hermanos.

-Que idiotas-Susurro Aome negando con la cabeza.

-¡Miroku te dije que dejaras de comer postre!-Se escuchó la voz femenina de Kouga mientras saca su cabeza del agua.

-¡Pero de que te quejas Kouga! Con este cuerpazo no peso nada, estoy divina y eso te da envidia.- Dijo Miroku con su linda voz afeminada.

Kouga miro el cuerpo de Miroki de arriba abajo y dijo.

-Cariño, no te lo niego das envidia pero desde las ultimas vez que te vi hasta ahora tus caderas se agrandaron del tamaño de un hipopótamo y eso no te lo robo.

Miroku lo miro indignado.

-¡Como que te atreves! Digamos que tu "querida" no estas mucho mejor, con ese vientre gigante diría que estas embarazada. ¿Quién te metió la salchicha? ¿Bankotsu?-Insinuó divertida.

-¡Ahora sí!-Dijo Kouga lanzándose encima de Miroku provocando una pelea en la que ambos trababan de hundir su cabeza al agua uno al otro mientra salpicaban mucha agua.

Kohaku, Souta y Shippo que tambien estaban en el agua miraban divertidos la pelea de chicas mientras que cada uno apoyaba a cada hermano, Souta apoyaba a Kouga, Kohaku a Miroku y Shippo a los dos. Aome se acercó al borde de la piscina tratando de separar a sus "hermanas" pero evitando el agua a todas costa.

-Chicos-Dijo Aome pero ninguno de sus dos hermanos la escuchaba por los gritos que daban.

-¡Golpeas como niña Kouga!

-¡Es que soy una niña idiota!

En el medio de los gritos Shippo le dice a Aome.

-Aome, proba con "chicas" tal vez paren.

Aome asintió intentado la sugerencia de su hermano menor.

-¡Chicas!-Pero aun nada, ninguno la escuchaba.

-¡Ve a hacer 'Fondue' con Bankotsu Kouga!

-¡Cállate Miroku!

-¡CHICAS!-Grito Aome.

Kouga y Miroku la miraron.

-¡Tú no te metas!.-Dijeron lanzándole agua a su hermana y volvieron con la pelea.

Aome miro su cuerpo ahora estando en "modo" masculino, eso mismo es lo que estaba tratando de evitar y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo en su otra apariencia. Furiosa, miro a sus hermanos y se lanzó al agua, con dificultad los pudo separar metiendo en el medio para luego hundir la cabeza de ambos, luego de unos segundos Miroku y Kouga tenían sus cabezas en la superficie buscando oxígeno.

-¿Se calmaron?-Pregunto ahora calmada.

Miroku y Kouga asintieron callados. Aome se froto la cienes mientras consideraba salir de la piscina.

-Aome tú también aumentaste algo de peso.-Fue el comentario de Miroku.

-¡Miroku!-Lo regaño.

-¡Que se supone que están haciendo!-Se escuchó la voz de Kyouta en frente de ellos.

Los seis hermanos se miraron.

-Nada.-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Me voy por un tiempo y los encuentro así.-Dijo Kyouta a mirando a cada uno de sus hijos.- ¿Qué pasaría si los dejo solos en la casa? La quemarían entera.

-No es por nada, pero te recuerdo que TU nos echaste una maldición y es porque esta razón en la que estamos así nos estas regañando.-Dijo Miroku mientras que todos sus hermanos asentían en afirmación.

Kyouta abrió la boca para luego cerrarla. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre tocar miro a sus hijos que aún estaban en la piscina transformados y les hizo una seña para que salieran. Les dio las indicaciones a sus hijos para que se cambiaran de ropa y que se quedaran en esas versiones femeninas y masculina, dado que ahora tenían visitas no podían verlos mojados y mientras se acercaba a la puerta su mente creaba miles excusas y mentiras. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con los amigos de sus hijos bueno... algunos eran considerados amigos. En frente de él, estaban Sango, Ayame, Jakotsu, Rin, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

-" _Genial, lo que espera"_ \- Pensó Kyouta no es que no quería a los jóvenes, es que tenía pensado alejar a su hijos temporalmente de los jóvenes Taisho, después de los sucedido en la fiesta de su padre, pero dado por la cara que tenía Inuyasha no quería estar ahí, parecía estar obligado.

-¡Hola Señor Higurashi! ¿Están sus hijos?- Pregunto amablemente Sango.

Kyouta estuvo unos segundos callado, no podía decirle que sus hijos si estaban y muchos menos transformados, tampoco podía decir que no estaban y más si la mayoría de los vecinos veían a "niñas" salir fuera de su casa. Pensó unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Lo siento Sango, mis hijos no se encuentran los mande un día a Okasa con mi media hermana, pero al parecer mi hermana tuvo la misma idea ya que ahora estoy con mis "sobrinas y sobrino".- Respondió Kyouta lo más natural que podía.

En ese momento, Kyouta escucho un ruido detrás de él y miro a sus "hijas e hijo" ya cambiados y al parecer sus invitados también las vieron.

-Mis queridas "sobrinas y sobrino" justo hablábamos de ustedes-Dijo Kyouta mandándoles una mirada a sus hijos para que le siguieran el juego, la ver lo que miraban confundidos.

-¿Quiene son pa- Tio Kyouta?-Pregunto Aome ya que sus hermanos estaban congelados, bueno sus hermanos menores, Miroku y Kouga miraban hipnotizados a Sango y Ayame no dándose cuenta que estaban en sus cuerpos femeninos.

-Son unos amigos de sus "primos"-Respondió Kyouta escuchando una pequeña queja de Inuyasha.- Mientras ustedes se presentan, yo me voy a la cocina, espero que se diviertan.- Dijo y desapareció para no meter más la pata.

-" _Gracias papa, por la gran ayuda_ "-Pensaron los hermanos Higurashi con sarcasmos.

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando silenciosamente, aunque Sesshomaru se estaba impacientando la única razón por la que estaba ahí, era porque tenía que hablar con la chica Higurashi ya que ella era su compañera para el trabajo final de fin de año y no iba a desaprobar por culpa de ella. Para el colmo su trabajo era de la Era Feudal. Luego miro al chico que tenía enfrente y se dio cuenta que ya lo había visto antes y de las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con él.

-Bueno…-Dijo Ayame tratando de salir del silencio incomodo.- Yo me llamo Ayame… la chica a mi lado es Sango, él es Jakotsu, el chico con cara de gruñón es Inuyasha, la niña tierna es Rin y el inexpresivo es Sesshomaru.-Señalo a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijeron hermanos Higurashi.

-¿Y ustedes como se llaman?-Pregunto Rin mirando a las chicas y chico que tenía en frente.

Los Higurashi se miraron que ya que no tenían nombres para sus "transformaciones", nunca lo necesitaron y ahora que se estaban presentando con esa apariencia, al parecer necesitaban una identidad. Ninguno se animaba a hablar por miedo de meter la pata.

-Bueno… Él es Kogame pero le decimos "Kog" -Shippo señalo a Aome ganándose una mirada fulminante de esta.

-Ella es Saori- Señalo "Kogame" a Souta.

-Ella es Mitstu- Señalo "Saori" a Miroku.

-Ella es Kaoru- Señalo "Mitsu" a Kouga.

-Ella es Kohana-Señalo "Kaoru" a Kohaku.

-Y ella es Shira- Señalo "Kohana" a Shippo.

-Somos los primos Himura.-Termino de presentar Aome.

Sango, Ayame, Jakotsu, Inuyasha, Rin y Sesshomaru se miraron entre sí, las jóvenes enfrente de ellos en vez de presentarse a ellas misma se presentaban una a la otra, como si no conocieran sus nombres por ellas mismas.

La chica llama "Mitsu" rio.

-"Primos". "Kog" cariño la mayoría somos chicas a asique deberías decir "Primas" lamento que tengas que haber nacido en una familia con tantas chicas guapas.

Aome trato de no matar a Miroku y mucho menos no tratar de llamarlo por su nombre.

-Al parecer, los Higurashi son una familia mucho más numerosas de lo que pensábamos.-Susurro Inuyasha a su hermano.

-Por desgracias, a este paso plagaran al planeta con su presencia.-Respondió Sesshomaru a su hermano ganándose una mala mirada de Kogame Himura que lo escucho.

-Curioso… ¿Por qué sus primos no las mencionaron?-Pregunto Sango mirando detalladamente a esas extrañas jóvenes.

-Pues… no lo sabemos. Tal vez, son demasiados reservados cuando se trata sobre nuestra familia.-Respondió Kouga encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hablare muy seriamente con Aome cuando la vea, tiende a esconder todas las cosas que son de mi "agrado".- Dijo Jakotsu mirando de forma gustosa a Kogame Himura, cuando miraba al chico era como ver a una versión más joven de Kyouta Higurashi, ese cabello azabache desordenado, esos ojos azules hipnotizantes junto con esa seria mirada, lo mataba de amor.

Aome trago saliva, la forma en la miraba Jakotsu era como un animal apunto de cazar a su presa. Y ella era la presa.

- _"¡Jakotsu mírame bien soy yo Aome! ¡Deja de mirarme así, no soy un chico realmente!¡Ayuda papa, Kouga… alguien!"._ -Chillo Aome internamente mientras trata de esconderse detrás de Miroku.

* * *

Kyouta se encontraba en la cocina, tomando su te aprovechando la tranquilidad de la casa. Sus hijos no estaban, al parecer Sango, Ayame, Jakotsu, Inuyasha y Rin querían conocer a sus "sobrinas". Por supuesto, al saber eso, no se negó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo empujo a sus hijos afuera de la casa y cerró la puerta. Le dio un sorbo, a su te mientras que de pronto sonó nuevamente el timbre extrañado, se preguntó quién podría ser no esperaba visitas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer albina que había conocido hace una semana.

-Irasue-Dijo sorprendido Kyouta no esperando su visita.

-Higurashi quita esa cara de sorprendido, es obvio que no me olvide de ti.-Sonrió Irasue de forma traviesa.

-Tu visita fue inesperada, pensé que después de la desastroza fiesta te habías ido a Nagasaki hace una semana después de la primera y última vez que hablamos.

Irasue suspiro.

-Si lo sé, pero lo estuve pensado. He estado muy alejada de Sesshomaru por mucho tiempo, tengo que pasar tiempo con mi hijo. Si la presencia de Inuyasha, estresaba a Sesshomaru, mi presencia lo matara y a Touga también aunque ese ya le hice su tumba porque su muerte no tiene salvación.- Bromeo un poco para que la situación no se tensa.

Kyouta rio.

-Ey, no seas dura contigo misma. Ven pasa.-Dijo y la hizo un espacio para entrar. Guio a su invitada hacia la cocina y le sirvió una taza de té.- Al parecer ambos necesitamos descargar nuestra mala experiencia de ser malos padre.

-No eres mal padre, Kyouta.-Dijo Irasue y le dio un sorbo a su te.

Kyouta la miro y negó la cabeza, ella no tenía idea de nada.

-Te equivocas, es lo que trato de aparenta para que nadie vea lo malo que soy y me quiera quitar a mis hijos por dejar que jueguen con una motosierra o en este caso arruinar la fiesta de un importante empresario.-Bromeo Kyouta haciendo reír a Irasue.

-Ahora eres tú, quien es duro consigo mismo. Quiero decir, tú vives con ellos, en cambio yo, a cada paso que trato de acercarme a mi hijo, él quiere alejarse más. Eres capaz de controlar a seis y yo no puedo ni con uno.-Irasue lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Kyouta suspiro.

-Es complicado, mi hijos no son unos santos cuando tiene la oportunidad recalcan mis defectos. Pero a veces siento, que al vivir conmigo les causo más daño a pesar de que no quiera hacerlo. Necesito a Naomi ella es mucho más capaz que yo.-Miro a Irasue.- Irasue tu eres capaz de arreglar las cosas con Sesshomaru por lo que me dijiste un tiempo vivió contigo.

-Pero no es de mucha ayuda. Cuando me divorcie de InuTaisho, Sesshomaru se quedó conmigo y él era solo un niño. Como todo niño siempre buscan la presencia masculina pero al estar lejos de su padre nunca pudo entablar una relación con él.- Irasue dejo de hablar un unos segundos, estando dubitativa en seguir.- Cuando cumplió los once años, Sesshomaru mostro su deseo de vivir con su padre, al saber que tenía un medio hermano y saber que el si podía pasar tiempo con su padre, estaba celoso. El quería impresionar a Touga que estuviera orgulloso de él, pero estando lejos de su padre, no podía hacerlo.

-Entonces se lo permitiste, dejaste que se fuera con su padre.-Termino de decir Kyouta sabiendo que a Irasue le costaba decir esa parte.

-Sí, mi madre no estaba muy feliz que digamos, la aleje de su único nieto y al saber de lo que hizo Taisho ya no le agradaba tanto como antes. Sin embargo, la convencí diciendo que necesitaba estar tiempo con su padre.-Decía Irasue mirando su taza de té.-Touga siempre me informaba lo que hacía Sesshomaru, me contaba su enemistad con Inuyasha y lo mucho que Izayoi trataba de acercarse a él. Conocí a Izayoi, la mujer era sencilla, muy amable y hermosa, sabía que ella podía llegar a tocar el frio corazón de mi hijo.

-Espera… quiere decir que, ¿Te hiciste amiga de la mujer de tu ex marido?-Pregunto Kyouta incrédulo.- Cielos, sí que eres rara mujer pero ahora entiendo esa gran familiaridad con la que se trataban en la fiesta.

Irasue volvió a reír.

-Tu mejor no hables, que también eres raro. Pero como decía en resumen, voy tratar de entablar una relación con mi hijo. Hablando de hijos, ¿Dónde están los tuyos?

-A pues… los mande a Okasa a pasar el día con mi media hermana y mientras mis hijos están allá. Mi hermana hizo lo mismo y me mando a sus hijas e hijo.-Respondió Kyouta sintiéndose mal por mentir tan descaradamente a la agradable mujer que tenía en frente.

-Ahh, entonces deben ser esas niñas que estaban con las hijas de Daiki y Hiroshi. También vi al chico Shinata acosando a un pobre chico.-Comento Irasue con naturalidad.

- _"Pobre Aome…ella va a matarme"_.-Pensó Kyouta con preocupación.

* * *

 **¿Y que les parecio? ¿Algun Reviews?**

 **Aca les pongo los nombres de las versiones femeninas y masculina de los hermanos Higurashi por si no entendieron.**

 **Kouga es Kaoru**

 **Aome es Kogame**

 **Miroku es Mitsu**

 **Souta es Saori**

 **Shippo es Shira**

 **Kohaku es Kohana.**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	15. La metida de pata de Aome

**¡Holaa! Aca les traje otro capitulo.**

 **Espero que le guste...**

 **Por cierto, sus comentarios me siguen poniendo muy feliz y motivada.**

 **Aca les pongo los nombres de las versiones femeninas y masculina de los hermanos Higurashi.**

 **Kouga es Kaoru**

 **Aome es Kogame**

 **Miroku es Mitsu**

 **Souta es Saori**

 **Shippo es Shira**

 **Kohaku es Kohana.**

 **No tengo mas nada que decir...¡A leer!**

* * *

Aome contaba los segundos, minutos y horas para poder alejarse de Jakotsu, a lo lejos podía ver las versiones femeninas de Kouga y Miroku disfrutando la compañía de sus "nuevas amigas", aunque al parecer Inuyasha trataba de ligarse alguno de sus hermanos sin darse cuenta, podía ver el horror de sus hermanos tratando de alejar al Taisho. Luego miro a sus hermanitos que estaban con Rin y al parecer no tenían tanto problema… siendo niños no le ven tanto el problema. Por último, el desgraciado de Sesshomaru se había ido sin problema, se esfumo como una sombra sin sonido.

-¡Ey! ¡Llamando desde planeta tierra a Kog Himura!-Llamo Jakotsu al chico.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, Jakotsu es que estoy vigilando a ese Taisho que quiere ligarse a mis hermanas.- Respondió "Kog" arqueado una ceja.

Jakotsu suspiro, ese chico era un amor y muy sobreprotector con sus hermanas.

-Inuyasha Taisho es un idiota, apresar de que tiene una novia, Kikyo, al parecer no se conforma.

-Si bueno, tipo como esos ya no tienen cura.-Respondió "Kog".

Luego de unos minutos, Jakotsu inspecciono al chico detalladamente al parecer la familia Higurashi podía hacer descendencia bastante atractiva. Sonrió de forma maliciosa, haría que ese chico estuviera en donde él quería, lo conquistaría de alguna forma.

-Oye Kog.-Llamo Jakotsu.-¿Quiere venir a mi casa a jugar un juego en mi habitación?.-Pregunto de una forma insinuante.

Aome no dándose cuenta del tono insinuante de su amigo, lo miro. No tenía idea lo que tenía pensado hacer, ¿un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego? ¿De mesa? ¿Cartas? ¿Video juegos?... tal vez, Jakotsu quería pasar el rato con el haciendo esas cosas.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- Pregunto "Kog" de forma inocente.

-Oh ese juego al que llamo, "domar al tigrecito en la cama y convertirlo en hombrecito".-Jakotsu lo miro esperando su reacción mientras se relamía los labios.

Aome palideció, Jakotsu no quería jugar juegos de mesa, ni de cartas él quería "esa clase de juego". Se sintió tonta, casi caía en su juego… ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente cuando tenía a dos miembros de su familia que eran los peores pervertidos del mundo?.

-Lo siento Jakotsu, no juego "esa clase de juego".- Respondió "Kog" mientras lentamente se deslizaba hacia un costado.

Jakotsu rio.

-Pequeño Kog, tal vez ese juego te termine gustando, como sabe que no te gusta, si aún no lo probaste.-Dijo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a centímetros de la cara del chico Himura.

Aome empezaba a sudar, miro a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda pero estos la miraban divertidos con una sonrisa y luego se hicieron los desentendidos como no entendiendo que ella estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-No enserio, no me gusta.-Dijo "Kog" con seriedad tratando de no quebrar su mascarada de frialdad.

-Aun no lo sabes.-Jakotsu puso su mano en el hombro mientras se acercaba.

Aome empezaba a asustarse, no sabía qué hacer, quería cerrar los ojos y no ver lo que se venía pero al ver a Jakotsu acercarse mientras hacia piquito no pudo aguantarlo.

-¡No Jakotsu para soy yo Aome!¡Mírame bien soy yo!¡Por favor no te acerques más".-Chillo "Kog".

Ver a una chica chillar era bastante normal, pero aun chico chillar de esa forma era raro. Jakotsu se sorprendió y se alejó, trataba de procesar lo que había dicho y al verlo no tenía sentido.

-¿De qué hablas? No eres Aome.-Jakotsu frunció el ceño, tal vez había asustado a Kogame y se inventó esa mentira para no llegar tan lejos.

-¡Si, si lo soy!.- Insistió Aome.

-Si eres "Aome", tienes que decime, ¿cuál es mi mayor sueño?. Solo a ella se lo dije.- Pregunto Jakotsu probando a ver si lo que decía era verdad.

-Que los hombres te quieran.- Respondió con seriedad pero luego rio.- No mentira, tu mayor sueño es poder operarte y convertirte en mujer.

Jakotsu lo miro sorprendido y sin habla.

-¿Cómo sé que Aome no te lo dijo? A ella se les puede escapar cosas.- Lo cuestiono aun no creyéndole.

-Créeme soy yo, fui la primera persona que te acepto por cómo eres y que te pidió ayuda para vengarse de Miroku y Sesshomaru.-Respondió Aome con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-¿Aome? ¿En realidad eres tú? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que en realidad eres un chico?!.

Aome se dio una palma en la frente.

-Porque no lo soy genio.- Respondió.

Luego de unos segundos, Aome palideció, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Ella le conto su mayor secreto a Jakotsu?. Ella había puesto su familia en riesgo solo porque no puedo tolerar los coqueteo de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, ya no le quedaba de otra Jakotsu quería una explicación, y ella se lo iba a dar de una de una forma breve, por ahora tenía que esperar a decirle a su padre y esperar las indicaciones que el daría… como podía haber sido tan tonta solo a ella le podía pasar.

* * *

Miroku y Kouga se encontraban irritados no podían hablar tranquilamente con Sango y Ayame porque estaba Inuyasha tratando de seducirlas a él y Kouga. Pobrecito si el supiera en realidad quienes eran, se muere. Trataron de ignorarlo a toda costa pero era imposible.

-Aléjate Taisho.-Dijo "Kaoru" con frialdad mirando al chico.

-¿Que pasa bonita te pongo nerviosa?-Pregunto Inuyasha insinuante.

-No, lo que pasa que no estoy interesa, te acercas un poco más y te golpe, ¿escuchaste?-Dijo "Kaoru" esperando que con eso el chico dejara de molestar.

-Tranquila, tampoco hay que ir a la violencia. Tú te lo pierdes.-Dijo Inuyasha y miro a la otra Himura.- ¿Y tú preciosa?.

"Mitsu" rio algo "apenada" para el ahorro de Kouga que miraba a su hermano, ¿que trata de hacer el inepto de Miroku? eran sus pensamientos.

-Taisho sí que eres persistente.-Dijo coqueta "Mitsu" mientras se acercaba lentamente a Inuyasha provocando convulsión en su hermana "Kaoru".

-Eso es lo que me dijeron.-Respondió con arrogancia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Inu?-Pregunto "Mitsu" mientras que su mano estaba en el pecho de Taisho y la bajaba lentamente haciendo que este pusiera una cara de placer.

Sango y Ayame miraban desconcertadas tal escena que presenciaban y Kouga hacia arcas de asco ver lo que el pervertido de Miroku hacia, no podía ser que el desgraciado hiciera eso.

-Muchas cosas quiero de ti, señorita Himura.-Responde Inuyasha un siento la mano atrevida de Mitsu bajar.

-¿Así? Entonces cierra los ojos.-Dijo mirando como Inuyasha le hacía caso y cerraba sus ojos.- Y... ¡Toma!.-Exclamo dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna del Taisho que empezó gemir de dolor.

"Kaoru" se le escapo una risa y luego puso una mano tratando de esconderla mientras que Sango y Ayame miraron entre horrorizada y divertidas por lo que había pasado y mirando a la chica a su lado que trataba de no reírse.

-No la viste venir, eh Taisho.-Dijo "Kaoru" y estallado en risas.

Justo en ese momento llegaba "Kogame" con una cara pálida y se llevó a arrastra a sus "hermanas".

-¿Tu también nos interrumpes "Kog"?¿Quiere terminar como Inuyasha?.-Pregunto Miroku con falsa inocencia.

-¡Cállate!

Y luego Aome miro a Inuyasha aun en el piso mientras se agarra su entrepierna por el dolor.

-¿Enserio le hiciste eso a Taisho?-Sonrió maliciosa Aome y Miroku se hincho de orgullo.-¡Bien hecho Miroku!

-¿A qué vienes Aome?-Pregunto ahora Kouga.

Con la pregunta de Kouga hizo que la sonrisa de Aome desaparecía y su cara se ensombreciera, las cara de sus hermanos eran de pura curiosidad y ella no sabía cómo decirles en la se había metido.

-Acabo de meterme en una en la que no me salvo.

Miroku y Kouga se miraron y creo que entendieron a lo que su hermana se refería y lo único que hicieron fue sonreir.

-Uhh estas en problemas.

* * *

Kyouta e Irasue charlaban tranquilamente hasta que se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y empezó a escuchar varios cantos femeninos por parte de sus hijos:

 _¡Te queremos Aome te queremos,_

 _Te metiste en problemas y por eso te queremos!_

 _Nosotros esta vez no hicimos nada somos re inocentes y eso nos encanta._

 _Ahora papa te pondrá un castigo por contarle a Jakotsu todos nuestros secretitos._

 _Oh si, oh si señorita perfección, no están perfecta porque en esta no se salvó._

Kyouta se congelo a escuchar el canto de sus hijos y el hecho que nombraron a Aome. Miro a Irasue en la que esta se encontraba con una mirada divertida escuchando el canto. Como no tenía otra, fue a la dirección donde estaban sus hijos, seguido de Irasue que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Papa, papa no sabes lo que paso!

-Seguro que lo hago con esa canción.-Dijo Kyouta lanzándoles unas miradas letales a sus hijos para que se callaran pero ninguno entendió.

-No sabes lo que A…-Miroku no pudo seguir la mirada furiosa de su padre.

-Es curioso, ¿Qué habrá hecho Aome?-Pregunto Irasue mirando las sobrinas y sobrino de Kyouta.

Los hermanos Higurashi se congelaron y palidecieron al ver a Irasue en la casa, prontos las caras de cada una tenia diferente reacciones, Irasue había escuchado todo y su padre trataba de no matarlos con la mirada.

Aome trago grueso y trato salvar la situación haciendo varias hacia el frente mientras Irasue miraba a "Kogame" curiosa por lo que iba a hacer.

-T-tío Kyouta, Aome antes de irse metió la pata con Jakotsu y bueno, Jakotsu me lo acaba de confesar a mi.-Dijo con nerviosismo.

-Entiendo, luego hablare con Aome cuando venga. Ahora vayan a descansar.-Dijo Kyouta tratando de estar tranquilo cuando en su interior ya empezaba a entrar en pánico, no sabía lo haría Jakotsu y en como él le explicaría en lo que estaban metidos.

Al decir esos, sus hijos subieron las escaleras mientras empezaban nuevamente a cantar esa canción que habían inventado.

Kyouta suspiro mientras acomodaba sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-Higurashi, te compadezco.-Dijo Irasue soltando una risa divertida.

Kyouta la miro y sonrió.

-Hayashi, no tienes ni idea.-Y luego rio.

-Bueno, creo que tienes un problema por resolver asique no ocupo más tu tiempo.-Dijo Irasue y se acercó a la puerta.

-Irasue ven mañana, ¿Si?-Pregunto Kyouta.

La mujer sonrió traviesa e hizo que Kyouta mirara para otro lado.

-Como tú digas, Higurashi.-Y salió de la casa sonriendo divertida por la cierta incomodidad de Kyouta.

* * *

Al mañana siguiente antes que los hermanos Higurashi fueran a la escuela, le contaron lo breve pero lo suficiente a su padre como Aome le contó a su secreto a Jakotsu y como este reacción. Cuando todos se fueron, Kyouta suspiro mientras se frotaba las cienes tratando de buscar una explicación para darle a Jakotsu, la verdad le agradaba el chico y era muy unido a su hija, y quería alejarlo de la familia.

Cuando sus hijos volvieron de la escuela antes de que viniera Irasue, invitaron a Jakotsu para una seria charla. Jakotsu se encontraba tranquilo mirando a toda la familia Higurashi que se encontraba de nerviosa a incomoda.

-Jakotsu mis hijos acaban de contarme que sabes nuestro secreto y lo que puedo decir es que toda la familia esta maldecida.-Explico Kyouta contándole de como tuvieron esa maldición y por cuanto tiempo estaban así.

-Ahora entiendo porque son tan misteriosos.-Dijo Jakotsu.- Por cierto, ¡Yo también quiero estar maldecido!.

-¡¿Que?!-Grito toda la familia mirando al chico Shinata de forma rara.

-¡Si como ustedes...-Señalo a Miroku y Kouga.-También quiero ser una chica por ahí encuentro a alguien que me quiera.

Aome suspiro.

-Ay Jakotsu, esta maldición no se lo merece nadie y mucho menos tú. A pesar de que tú quieras transformarte en una chica seguro que cualquiera te tendría miedo por ser alguien extraño que puede cambiar su sexo a voluntad.

-Eso es cierto, Jakotsu.-Dijo Miroku con seriedad.

-Estoy seguro, que sin maldición encontraras a alguien que te quiera como realmente eres. Aome te quiere y el resto de nosotros aceptamos el cómo eres.-Dijo Kouga dándole palabras de apoyo.

Los ojos de Jakotsu se iluminaron.

-¿Enserio me quieres?-Le pregunto a Kouga.

Los tres diablillos que escuchaban todos rieron.

-¿Eh? Oye no te confundas si te quiero como un hermano o amigo, hasta ahí.-Explico Kouga con una mirada algo pálida y asustada.

Jakotsu suspiro.

-Por lo menos me quieres.

-Ahora, Jakotsu tienes que entender que nadie debe saber esto, ¿No?-Pregunto Aome con seriedad.

-Lo se Aomecita, no soy tan tonto, lo comprendo a perfección. Tranquila de mi boca no saldrá nada.-Dijo Jakotsu y la mayoría de los hermanos suspiraron aliviados.

-Bueno Jakotsu...-Empezó a decir Shippo.

-Como sabes nuestro secreto...-Dijo Kohaku.

-Te acabas de convertir en un Higurashi honorario.-Termino de decir Souta.

Jakotsu miro al Sr. Higurashi que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a la familia Higurashi, Jakotsu espero que sepas aguantarnos.-Dijo Kyouta divertido.

Shippo sonrió malicioso y dijo:

-Ahora volvamos a cantar la cancion de Aome.

-Oh no.-Susurro Aome.

 _¡Te queremos Aome te queremos,_

 _Te metiste en problemas y por eso te queremos!_

 _Nosotros esta vez no hicimos nada somos re inocentes y eso nos encanta._

 _Ahora papa te pondrá un castigo por contarle a Jakotsu todos nuestros secretitos._

 _Oh si, oh si señorita perfección, no están perfecta porque en esta no se salvó._

 _-_ ¡Cállense!.-Grito Aomes a sus hermanos que aun cantaban.-¡Ni que fueran tan inocentes!.

-Señor Higurashi, ¿Usted en que se transforma?-Pregunto Jakotsu refiriéndose a la maldición haciendo que los hermanos dejaran de cantar.

Kyouta lo miro nerviosos y todos sus hijos estallaron en carcajada.

-¡Se convierte en un panda mutante!-Respondieron los hermanos Higurashi en carcajadas.

* * *

 **¿Y que les parecio? ¿Algun Reviews?**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	16. Clases de actuación

**¡Holaa! Aca les traje otro capitulo.**

 **Espero que le guste...**

 **No tengo mas nada que decir...¡A leer!**

* * *

En esta semana, las clases en la Academia Beijín se habían detenidos para hacer clases especiales como hacían todos los años. El director Fukushima había llamado a todos sus estudiantes al salón donde iba a dar su discurso. Kouga, Miroku y Aome miraba incrédulo al director no creyendo lo que escuchaban, ¿iban a tener clases de actuación? Incluso también iban a tener terapias de que quien sabe qué cosa.

-¿Tiene que ser una broma no?-Susurro Aome a sus hermanos.

-La lamentablemente no.-Responde Sango que estaba a su lado.

-Todos los años lo hacemos.-Ahora habla Ayame.

-¿Y porque?-Pregunta Kouga mirando embobado a la pelirroja.

Ayame rio.

-Los profesores tanto como el director, quieren que los estudiantes avanzados sean más unidos a los de los años menores. Cada clase de actuación van a estar divididos y mezclados por estudiantes de diferentes años.

-¿Unidos?-Pregunto Aome sarcástica mirando al profesor Hiryu, aún no se olvidaba el primer día clase que los había llamado "mocosos de clase media".

Luego del que el director terminara su discurso, el curso donde estaban los hermanos Higurashi fueron a la sala de música mientras se unían otro dos cursos mas donde uno estaba Sarah y otro el Jakotsu para el alivio de Aome. Cuando ya todos los estudiantes estaba en el salón, todos se sentaron en el suelo en rondado haciendo que todos se pudieran mirar las caras.

El profesor que había entrado al salón, tenía un aspecto bohemio con algo combinado de hippie, su cabello era canoso por la edad y tenía grandes ojos saltones para el desconcierto de los trillizos. Aome no entendía como un tipo así por día dar clases en una academia llena de ricachones como esta, su apariencia no pegaba mucho a este lugar así que constaba creerlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que un profesor?-Susurro Aome a Jakotsu.

Jakotsu la miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿No lo conoces?

Aome negó.

-El hombre es unos de los mejores profesores de actuación, ¡es un genio! Totosai estudio en Estado Unidos fue a Harvard unas de las mejores universidades.-Explico Jakotsu mirando al hombre con admiración.

-Si bueno, cuesta creer que un tipo con apariencia de hippie sea contratado para dar clases aquí.-Dijo Aome mirando a su profesor de actuación Totosai.

-La apariencia no importa mientras tengas un buen título de graduado.

Aome asintió.

-Bueno espero, que esta semana sea interesante.

-Lo es, todos los años lo hacemos. Cada grupo participa haciendo una obra y luego se las presentamos a los padres.-Dijo Jakotsu con cierta emoción.

-Veo que te gusta la actuación.-Dijo Aome mirando a si amigo.

-Por supuesto...

-¡Ustedes dos!-Señalo Totosai a Aome y Jakotsu.- Como veo que no están prestando atención y no parecen interesados. Van a hacer una demostración improvisada ahora mismo.

Aome y Jakotsu se miraron y no se movieron, Miroku y Kouga se reían de forma baja porque al parecer su hermana últimamente tenía mucha mala suerte encima y Sarah sonreía de forma burlona causando furia en Aome.

-Vamos muévanse.-Dijo Totosai.

Cuando los dos se acercaron al extraño profesor de actuación, este les explico ciertas cosas y les dijo que la demostración tenía que ser improvisada dándole una noticia a cualquier alumno pero siendo de forma creativa. Aome y Jakotsu estaban pensado de qué forma creativa podían hacer la demostración. Aome miro una guitarra que estaba colgada y luego se acordó de la canción improvisada que hicieron sus hermanos a ella y sonrió porque aparte ya sabían a quien le daría la "la noticia".

-Jakotsu ve a buscar la guitarra de allá.- Señalo Aome la guitarra del fondo.

Todos estaban curioso por lo que el dúo iba a hacer, las miradas iban de Jakotsu a Aome viendo que se estaban preparando. Cuando Jakotsu volvió la guitarra en mano, Aome le susurro en el oído.

-Jakotsu demuéstrame que las clases de guitarra sirvieron para algo.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Jakotsu.

-¿Sabes improvisar?-Pregunto Aome.

-Un poco.

-Bueno, porque esta canción improvisada es para Sarita.-Sonrió Aome maliciosa y Jakotsu al escucharla hizo lo mismo.

-Esto va a estar bueno.

Al terminar la pequeña charla, Aome miro a todos y dijo:

-La demostración de la noticia se la haremos a Sarah.

La aludida quedo congelada de la sorpresa, no esperaba eso y no le estaba gustando nada.

-Muy bien, entonces empiecen.-Dijo Totosai.

En ese momento Jakotsu empezó a tocar la guitarra y todos empezaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la guitarra.

 _Sarita ¡oh! Sarita_ (Aome)

 _Sarita una mala noticia tendrás_ (Jakotsu)

 _Pues Sessh te hizo corneta, el mismo día que se iban a ver_ (Aome)

 _Pero ese día no quiso salir contigo, porque con tu prima él se iba a ver_ (Jakotsu)

 _(¡Tú prima oh sí!)_ (Aome)

 _Sessh pensó en cenar, a un restaurante te iría a llevar_ (Jakotsu)

 _Pero luego el comenzó a pensar, que muy loco tenía que estar_ (Aome)

 _(¡Loco oh sí!)_ (Jakotsu)

 _Esa noche llevo a tu prima y te hizo creer que enfermo él está_ (Aome)

 _Y tú te quedaste en casa, como cactus en desierto viniste a quedar_ (Jakotsu)

 _Nosotros te lo cantamos, para que no te sientas tan mal_ (Aome)

 _¡Porque te van a dejar!_ (Aome y Jakotsu)

 _¡Te van a dejar!_ (Aome y Jakotsu)

 _¡Te van a dejar!_ (Aome y Jakotsu)

 _¡Te van a dejar!_ (Aome y Jakotsu)

 _Por tu prima te dejara..._ (Aome y Jakotsu)

 _Pero...sigues siendo guapa_ (Aome y Jakotsu)

Al terminar de decir la última frase de la canción, ambos le guiñaron un ojo a Sarah mientras que todos los demás se levantaron aplaudiendo y silbando por la gran canción improvisada que hicieron en medio de toda la clase. Aome y Jakotsu sonrieron a su público mientras daban una pequeña reverencia, pudieron notar que mientras cantaban la mayoría se reían por la letra de la canción y más en la parte que Jakotsu comparo a Sarah con un cactus.

Totosai se acercó a ellos y los miro a cada uno.

-Estoy sorprendido, una canción improvisada fue muy creativo para decir la noticia o en este caso una "mala noticia" y también algo complicada ya que hay que buscar las palabras correctas en el momento y nunca detenerse.- Alobo aunque su cara no tenía mucha expresión por sus ojos saltones.

-¡Gracias!-Dijeron Aome y Jakotsu.

-Por cierto Srta. Higurashi tiene una impecable voz e igualmente usted Sr. Shinata. Ya puedes volver a su lugar.

El dúo volvió a su lugar, donde a su lado estaban Kouga y Miroku esperándolos. Vieron a Sarah se encontraba roja de furiosa y al parecer un poco apenada. Ahora esta vez era Aome que sonreía con burla.

-Me sorprendes Aome, pensé que tu voz era como escuchar vasos romperse.-Brome Kouga a su hermana.

-Cierto, aunque nunca te escuchamos cantar.-Dijo Miroku pensativo.

Aome suspiro.

-Miren por esta vez no me voy a enojar con ustedes, porque me fueron de ayuda.

Kouga y Miroku se miraron interrogantes a lo que se refería.

-Me refiero a la canción improvisada que ustedes hicieron. Me acorde de eso, y pensé en implementar esa idea fue de mucha ayuda y al parecer a Sarita le encanto.-Dijo Aome sintiéndose superior.

-No sé, lo que miras Aome, pero esa chica te está tratando de matar con la mirada.-Señalo Kouga a Sarah.

-Solo está algo susceptible.-Dijo con indiferencia Aome mientras ignoraba la mirada matadora de Sarah.

* * *

Luego de la primera clase, esta vez los estudiantes habían sido divido desde los primero años hasta los años avanzados todos estaban mezclados. Aome no sé qué quejaba estaba con Jakotsu, Sango, Kouga pero lo que la empeoraba era que estaba con Sesshomaru, Sarah, Inuyasha, Kikyo y Bankotsu, claro que con otros estudiantes más. Lo que no sabía es a quien soportaba más si a Sarah o Kikyo, pero ya creo que ya sabía cuál era la respuesta. Miroku y Ayame habían terminado en otro grupo pero tenían suerte no estar con ese tipo de personas.

Kouga en cambio, apretaba los dientes de rabia por haberle tocado en mismo grupo que Bankotsu e Inuyasha y el suertudo de Miroku estaba con su pelirroja. Miro a Aome que estaba en la misma situación solo que la diferencia es que ella tenía que aguantarse a tres personas, aunque sonrió porque estaba seguro que esto iba a estar interesante, Aome y Sesshomaru actuando juntos, estallo en carcajada con tan solo pensarlo.

En ese momento el profesor Totosai se puso enfrente sus estudiantes, miro atentamente desde los más jóvenes hasta los grandes.

-Bueno, como todos los años la Academia Beijín nos llaman a mí y a mis colegas para hacer actividades en que los logres unir a ustedes de los de nivel avanzado con los más jóvenes.-Explico.- Recuerdo algunas caras conocidas y otras que al parecer son nuevas.- Se refirió a Kouga y Aome.

-¿En qué consisten sus clases?-Pregunto Aome.

-No es nada complicado Srta. Higurashi. Todos los años, traigo una obra para que los estudiantes que me toque puedan participar en ella y mis cógelas en estos momentos están haciendo lo mismo con sus compañeros y amigos de clases. Y luego esta obra se presentara a los padres, en señal de los lazos de amistad y unión que se produjeron.

-Ósea que es una pérdida de tiempo.-Susurro Kouga.

Totosai empezó a explicar unas cuantas cosas sobre su obra, y dijo que los personajes que les tocaría a cada estudiante que estaba en esa habitación seria a través de una cajita. Mostro en una mesa cuatro cajitas, la primera cajita estaba los personajes femeninos para las chicas de los niveles avanzados, la segunda cajita era para los personajes femeninos de las niñas de los primero años. La tercera cajita era para los personajes masculinos para los chicos de los niveles avanzados y la cuarta cajita era para los personajes masculinos de los niños de los primeros años.

-Ahora tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Totosai a un niño bronceado de cabellos lilas y ojos marrones.

-S-shion.-Respondió tímido.

-Shion, ve a la cuarta cajita, saca un papel y lee en voz alta.

El niño asintió, fue a la cajita que el índico Totosai, saco un papel y dijo:

-Andrew hermano gemelo de Daisy.-Dijo Shion mirando interrogante al profesor Totosai.

-Bueno Shion, ese es tu personaje en la obra. Ahora tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto a una niña pálida de cabellos blancos y ojos negros.

-Kana.-Respondió la niña.

-Bueno Kana, ve por un papelito de la segunda caja y léelo como Shion.

Kana fue a la segunda cajita y saco un papel.

-Daisy hermana gemela de Andrew.-Leyó lo que decía el papel en vos baja y miro a Shion.- Creo que ahora somos hermanos.

-Mmm, esos gemelos tienen algo raro, al parecer mama tiene que darles una buena explicación.- Bromeo Kouga refiriéndose a las grandes diferencia que tenía ambos niños siendo uno bronceado y otra más pálida mientras que la mayoría del grupo reía.

-Ahora Sr. Taisho saque un papelito de la tercera caja.-Dijo Totosai refiriéndose a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no le quedaba de otro, no le gustaba la actuación pero al parecer la clase era obligatoria. Se levantó de su silla y saco un papel de la caja indicada.

-Walter West, padre de los gemelos y esposo de Elizabeth.-Leyó Sesshomaru su papel mientras que escucho la risa de su medio hermano y lo fulmino.

Cuando Sesshomaru se sentó, Totosai miro atentamente a Aome, Sarah y Kikyo, no sabía a cuál de la chicas elegir primero hasta que decido en elegir a la chica Higurashi.

-Srta. Higurashi saque un papel de la primera caja.

Aome trago saliva, no sabía que personaje le tocaría y presentía que no le iba a gustar. Miro a la caja y saco un papel.

-Elizabeth West, madre de los gemelos y esposa de Wal...-No termino de leer que dijo.- Por favor, ¿Que alguien me tire por la ventana?

Sarah levanto la mano y dijo:

-¡Yo la tiro!

-¡Felicidades Aome, se cumplió tu sueño!-Felicito Kouga y Sango que estaba a su la rio.

-¡Que suerte tienes!-Suspiro Jakotsu de decepción.

-¡Cállense! ¿Y si mejor saco otro papelito?-Pregunto Aome mirando a Totosai.

Totosai negó.

-La caja hablo y ese es tu personaje, nunca vamos a estar conforme con los que nos toca y a veces hay que aceptarlo.

Aome y Sesshomaru se miraron he hicieron muecas de asco, esto no podía ser peor para ellos.

En el resto de la clase, todos sacaron un papel pasa saber cuál sería su personaje. El personaje de Kouga era ser el hijo mayor de la familia West siendo así hermano mayor de lo gemelos, aparte de eso era rival con el personaje de Bankotsu porque competían por el amor del personaje que le toco a Sango. A Sarah y Jakotsu le toco ser otro matrimonio para indignación de los dos y al mirarse se fulminaron mutuamente, Jakotsu se quejó toda la clase y trato de intercambiar su personaje pero Totosai le dejo claro que ese era su personaje y que no había cambios. El personaje de Bankotsu era ser hijo del matrimonio de Sarah y Jakotsu. A Inuyasha le toco como personaje ser la mascota (perro) de la familia West, causando una carcajada sonora de Kouga, Aome, Jakotsu y Sango en cambio Sesshomaru sonrió burlón a su medio hermano. Y por último, a Kikyo le toco ser la vendedora de mascotas, cosa que no le gusto para nada su personaje.

* * *

Por primera vez, Kyouta había salido temprano del trabajo y tenía la casa toda sola para él, no estaban los trillizos, ni los diablillos. Fue a la cocina y puso el agua a hervir para prepararse un te mientras que se aflojaba un poco la corbata. De pronto, el timbre sonó y al abrir se encontró con una sonriente Irasue.

-Higurashi, espero que no te hayas olvidados que venía que conste que tú me invitarse.-Bromeo Irasue.

Kyouta sonrió.

-No te preocupes Hayashi, me acuerdo a la perfección.- Dijo he hizo un espacio para que la mujer albina entrara.

Ambos adultos fueron a la cocina, Kyouta invito a Irasue a sentarse mientras le servía una taza de té.

-No es por nada, pero te ves terrible.-Dijo Irasue mirando a Kyouta que tenía el pelo alborotado, su corbata estaba desacomodada y se notaba cansancio en su cara.- ¿Te siente bien?

-Estoy bien Irasue, solo que el caso que me dieron en mi trabajo es algo complicado.-Respondió Kyouta dándole un sorbo a su te.

-Te estresas mucho Kyouta.-Dijo Irasue suavemente mientras miraba su taza.

-Bueno, teniendo seis hijos, hacerme cargo de la casa, el poco dormir y el trabajo es lo que me saca toda la energía.-Dijo Kyouta contando todas las cosas que hacia él solo.

-Wow, te admiro por eso.-Irasue lo miro sorprendida.

-No, lo hagas todo padre joven viudo de seis hijos lo hace. Lo dice en la guía.-Bromeo Kyouta.

Irasue arqueo una ceja.

-¿Hay una guía de padre joven viudo de seis hijos?-Ahora pregunto divertida.

-Por supuesto, últimamente eso se está poniendo de moda.

Ambos se miraron y rieron.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Irasue llamando la atención de Kyouta.-El viernes a la noche salgamos, para sacarte ese estrés y que te relajes un poco.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sorprendió.- ¿Quieres salir?

-Claro, como buenos amigos que somos y comprendemos la situación del otro, es bueno salir. Además, con eso que trato de acércame a Sesshomaru y él no quiere, ya no sé qué hacer y luego esta su novia Sarah que unos de mis problemas porque está metida en todos mis planes.-Dijo Irasue frotándose las cienes.

Kyouta la miro.

-Al parecer alguien más esta estresada.-Dijo divertido.-Esta bien, salgamos que sería bueno.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Entonces así quedamos, el viernes salimos.-Dijo Irasue sonriendo, luego miro el reloj en su muñeca.- Me tengo que ir, quede en verme con Izayoi.

-¿Izayoi?-Kyouta arqueo una ceja.

-Acuérdate que me llevo bien con ella.

-Lo sé, es que solo aún se me hace rara la situación.

Irasue rio. Luego Kyouta la acompaño hacia la puerta y se despidió. Cuando se dio vuelta, se sobresaltó de la sorpresa al encontrar a todos sus hijos mirándolo con una sonrisa insinuante.

-¿E-en que momento llegaron?-Pregunto Kyouta.

-En el momento, en que Irasue te invito a salir.-Dijo Aome sonriendo.

Kouga suspiro.

-Eres una decepción para nosotros.

Kyouta miro a su hijo.

-¿Porque?

-¡Cómo pudiste dejar que una mujer te invitara a salir, cuando ese es tu trabajo!-Exclamo Miroku indignado.

-Yo...bueno...-Kyouta trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-Tal vez, papa es tímido.-Sugirió Shippo divertido.

-O no sabía cómo decirle.-Sugirió Kohaku siguiéndole el juego a Shippo.

-O simplemente, le gusta Irasue y no quiso arriesgarse.-Sugirió Souta sonriendo insinuante.

-¡Basta! Es solo una salida de amigos, nada mas.-Dijo Kyouta esperando que con eso se calmaran.

-Salida de amigos.-Lloro Miroku.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Cómo hiciste para que mama saliera contigo?-Pregunto Kouga porque la verdad no entendía la personalidad de su padre.

Aome miro a sus hermanos y dijo:

-Seguro que fue mama que tomo la iniciativa.

Los hermanos Higurashi olvidándose que estaba su padre ahí con ellos, se fueron a la cocina hablando en como su padre pudo estar con su madre. Haciendo diferentes tipos de pregunta como "¿Cómo fue que nacimos? ¿La Abuela Akari no se le habrá caído a papa cuando era bebe y por eso es así? ¿Habrá sido tímido con las mujeres cuando era joven? ¿No se estará convirtiendo como Jakotsu y que empiece a fijarse en los hombre no?".

Kyouta suspiro escuchando esas absurdas preguntas...sus hijos no cambiaban y el tampoco.

En la cena, la familia Higurashi se encontraba contando su día. Cuando Miroku se enteró que Aome tenía que hacer esposa de Sesshomaru empezó a molestarla diciendo "cuando se habían casado" y luego estallo en carcajada junto con Souta, Shippo y Kohaku al enterarse de que Inuyasha era el perro de la familia. Pero luego Miroku miro fulminante a Kouga sabiendo que su personaje tenía que conquistar el personaje de Sango.

-¡No me moleste Miroku, tu estas con Ayame!-Dijo Kouga enojado.

-No fue mi elección, pero ya que estamos revelando los personajes, casualmente mi personaje es el novio del personaje de Ayame.-Dijo Miroku de una forma inocente.

-Maldito-Susurro Kouga.

-Qué suerte, tienen por lo menos sus clases serán entretenidas.-Dijo Shippo con envidia.

-Nuestras clases son normales.-Dijo Souta con aburrimiento.

-No sé qué le ven de divertido, tengo que actuar siendo la esposa de Sesshomaru. Tendría que haber hecho que Sarah me tirara por la ventana.-Dijo Aome.

-Aomecita, yo sé que interiormente te gusta la idea de ser la esposa de Sesshy.-Dijo Miroku.-Hasta tuvieron gemelos y aun subnormal-Dijo al último señalando a Kouga.

-El subnormal eres tú, pervertido.-Se defendió Kouga.

Kyouta miro a sus hijos y dijo:

-Creo que será interesante ver esa obra.-Sonrió divertido.- Ves a eso se le llama Karma, por haber molestado a su pobre padre todos estos años.-Termino diciendo de forma dramática.

Los seis hermanos fulminaron a su padre.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Irasue.-Dijo Shippo.

-Sí, hasta ya se te pego lo dramático.-Dijo Kouga.

Kyouta los miro desafiante.

-Digan lo que quieran, el Karma esta de mi lado. Espero que se divierta con sus obras y clases aburridas.-Dijo mientras levanta su plato y lo llevaba a lavar.

Los hermanos Higurashi se miraron sorprendido por tal confianza que tenía.

-¿Y a este que le pico?-Pregunto Souta.

-El amor.-Dijo Miroku.

-Vaya la presencia de Irasue le hace bien.-Dijo Aome sorprendida.

-Ya era hora.-Respondió Kouga.

-Crece tan rápido.-Dijo Kohaku fingiendo llorar.

-Concuerdo.-Dijo Shippo haciendo lo mismo que Kohaku.

-¡Los escuche!-Exclamo Kyouta.

Con eso, los hermanos estallaron en carcajadas y dijeron:

-¡Vamos equipo Kyourusue!-Exclamaron combinado el nombre de su padre y el de Irasue.

* * *

 **¿Y que les parecio? ¿Algun Reviews?**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	17. Risoterapia

**¡Holaa! Aca les traje otro capitulo.**

 **Perdonen por haber tardado tanto es actualizar...la verdad no tengo excusas. Pero pude terminar este capitulo que me costo bastante.**

 **Agradezco a:** _Maia Sakura, DaniAlves, LT, Lizzierros, Yukki, Aletse, Sharu-chan, Yarix12, Maria, Aty, Maria Muoz, Andy Taisho, Alma errante, Yami96, Kristyn Herz, MaruRamoneStone, Naomipy._ **Por haber comentado en el capitulo anterior, me ponen feliz de que se rian y sigan leyendo mi historia.**

 **Espero que les guste...**

 **Como no tengo nada mas que decir... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Antes de comenzar, dejo un parte del capitulo anterior para que se ubiquen en como termino:_

 ** _En la cena, la familia Higurashi se encontraba contando su día. Cuando Miroku se enteró que Aome tenía que hacer esposa de Sesshomaru empezó a molestarla diciendo "cuando se habían casado" y luego estallo en carcajada junto con Souta, Shippo y Kohaku al enterarse de que Inuyasha era el perro de la familia. Pero luego Miroku miro fulminante a Kouga sabiendo que su personaje tenía que conquistar el personaje de Sango._**

 ** _-¡No me moleste Miroku, tu estas con Ayame!-Dijo Kouga enojado._**

 ** _-No fue mi elección, pero ya que estamos revelando los personajes, casualmente mi personaje es el novio del personaje de Ayame.-Dijo Miroku de una forma inocente._**

 ** _-Maldito-Susurro Kouga._**

 ** _-Qué suerte, tienen por lo menos sus clases serán entretenidas.-Dijo Shippo con envidia._**

 ** _-Nuestras clases son normales.-Dijo Souta con aburrimiento._**

 ** _-No sé qué le ven de divertido, tengo que actuar siendo la esposa de Sesshomaru. Tendría que haber hecho que Sarah me tirara por la ventana.-Dijo Aome._**

 ** _-Aomecita, yo sé que interiormente te gusta la idea de ser la esposa de Sesshy.-Dijo Miroku.-Hasta tuvieron gemelos y aun subnormal-Dijo al último señalando a Kouga._**

 ** _-El subnormal eres tú, pervertido.-Se defendió Kouga._**

 ** _Kyouta miro a sus hijos y dijo:_**

 ** _-Creo que será interesante ver esa obra.-Sonrió divertido.- Ves a eso se le llama Karma, por haber molestado a su pobre padre todos estos años.-Termino diciendo de forma dramática._**

 ** _Los seis hermanos fulminaron a su padre._**

 ** _-Pasas mucho tiempo con Irasue.-Dijo Shippo._**

 ** _-Sí, hasta ya se te pego lo dramático.-Dijo Kouga._**

 ** _Kyouta los miro desafiante._**

 ** _-Digan lo que quieran, el Karma esta de mi lado. Espero que se divierta con sus obras y clases aburridas.-Dijo mientras levanta su plato y lo llevaba a lavar._**

 ** _Los hermanos Higurashi se miraron sorprendido por tal confianza que tenía._**

 ** _-¿Y a este que le pico?-Pregunto Souta._**

 ** _-El amor.-Dijo Miroku._**

 ** _-Vaya la presencia de Irasue le hace bien.-Dijo Aome sorprendida._**

 ** _-Ya era hora.-Respondió Kouga._**

 ** _-Crece tan rápido.-Dijo Kohaku fingiendo llorar._**

 ** _-Concuerdo.-Dijo Shippo haciendo lo mismo que Kohaku._**

 ** _-¡Los escuche!-Exclamo Kyouta._**

 ** _Con eso, los hermanos estallaron en carcajadas y dijeron:_**

 ** _-¡Vamos equipo Kyourusue!-Exclamaron combinado el nombre de su padre y el de Irasue._**

* * *

-Sesshomaru, acércate más a Aome ella no te morderá.-Dijo Totosai mirando a los dos jóvenes.

-Lo dudo.

-Y tu Aome no mires con odio a Sesshomaru, se suponen que son un matrimonio enamorado o ¿acaso tu marido es un diablo?

-¡Si!

-¿Si qué?-Pregunto Totosai confundido por la respuesta de Aome.

-Si es un diablo, le diste en el clavo describiendo a Sesshomaru.-Dijo Aome mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de su "compañero de actuación".

-Me parece que se refiere que Sesshomaru es un "diablo en la cama".-Bromeo Kouga mientras que la mayoría de la clase reía por la mala actuación de Aome y Sesshomaru.

-¡Wow! Aome no pensaría que lo harías con Sesshomaru.-Sango la miro divertida.

-¡Aome como te atreves a tocar a mi Sesshy sin mi permiso!.-Jakotsu la miro indignado.

-Mi Sessh nunca se acostaría con una mocosa de pocos modales.-Hablo Sarah mirando con disgusto a Aome.

Aome miro a todos irritada.

-¡Cállense! Nunca estaría con este demonio.-Señalo a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru la miro fríamente y dijo:

-Y yo nunca estaría con una mocosa chillona

-¿Chillona? ¡Chillona! ¡Ahora sí, te voy a matar Taisho!-Dijo Aome mientras se abalanzaba al albino.

Totosai miraba con sus saltones ojos como su "joven matrimonio" trataba de matarse entre sí y la mayoría de su clase en vez de separarlo, solo se reían del ridículo que hacían. No entendía porque razón Taisho y Higurashi se odiaban a muerte, pero lo que si vio en que si sacabas todo ese odio podía ver una muy buena dinámica entre esos dos, solo se necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

-Bueno, yo así no puedo hacer mi trabajo. Tendré que pedir ayuda.-Dijo Totosai y salió del salón.

Kouga miro como su extraño profesor salía del salón.

-¿Dónde fue?-Pregunto Sango.

-Seguro que se cansó que esos dos trataran de actuar de una forma civilizada.-Dijo Kouga.

Ambos miraron como Aome y Sesshomaru seguían peleando. Mientras que Jakotsu detenía a Sarah para que no se metiera en la peleaba porque estaba fascinado de que su Sesshy mostrara más expresión que su mirada estoica, ya que eso lo hacía más sexy.

-Higurashi sal de encima mío, si solo querías algo de mí solo tenías que pedirlo, claro que me hubiera negado.

-¡Eres un idiota Taisho! ¡Quiere que te golpee de nuevo!

-Deja de actuar como perro rabioso.

-¡Bastardo desgraciado ya vas a ver!

-¡Ah! ¿Acabas de morderme Higurashi?

-Soy un perro rabioso, ¿Lo olvidas?.

Sesshomaru gruño, nunca entendería a esa chica.

* * *

Luego de la pelea de Sesshomaru y Aome, Totosai envió a sus alumnos a otro salón donde estaba uno de sus colegas. Aome, Kouga y Sango se miraron confundidos de la razón por la que se encontraban ahí, al parecer el compañero de Totosai había pedido que ellos se sentaran en ronda, haciendo que Sesshomaru y Sarah se sentara en frente de ellos.

-Buenos alumnos, me llamo Byakuya y soy su instructor de risoterapia.-Dijo el hombre de ojos purpuras y cabellos negros.

-¿Risoterapia?-Pregunto Kouga confundido.

-¿Eso existe?-Aome miro a Jakostsu que estaba a su lado.

Jakotsu suspiro.

-Que hermosura.-Dijo mirando a su instructor mientras recibía un golpe de Aome.- ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! No soy Sesshomaru para que me golpees.

-Jakotsu presta atención.-Regaño Aome.

Ambos se callaron cuando Byakuya empezó a hablar:

-Por sus caras, veo que nunca escucharon sobre la risoterapia, y esa fue una de las razones por la que Totosai me llamo. Ciertas personas necesitan sentido del humor, eso es la risoterapia incentiva la risa.

Mientras Byakuya hablaba, Kouga trataba de aguantar la risa porque no creía que existiera algo como la "risoterapia"…era algo absurdo. Aome al ver a su hermano, tambien trato de aguantar su risa pero no por las mismas razones que Kouga sino porque conocía la contagiosa risa de su hermano y eso le causaba risa a ella.

-Unos de los beneficios de la risoterapia es que alivia el estrés.-Dijo Byakuya.

Para ese momento Aome y Kouga se miraron y estallaron en carcajada haciendo que toda la clase los miraran. Algunos solo sonreían por la contagiosa risa que tenían los hermanos Higurashi, otras personas como Sesshomaru y Sarah miraban de mala manera a esos dos hermanos.

-Eso fue para ti, Taisho.-Dijo Aome con lágrimas en los ojos por causa de la risa.

-Otros de los beneficios, es que mejora el estado de ánimo.-Siguió hablando Byakuya ignorando la risas de los hermanos Higurashi porque aprobaba de que se rieran y noto que algunos sonreían y estaban más relajados, gracias a esos dos.

-Esa volvió a ser para ti, Taisho.-Dijo Aome aun riendo y causando más risa en Kouga.

-Y por último, ayuda pensar en positivo y traer buenas vibras al cuerpo.

La risa de Aome y Kouga habían cesado pero al escuchar lo último, volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Buenas vibras en Taisho? Dudo que eso pase.-Termino diciendo Aome entre risas mientras terminaba junto a su hermano desparramados en el piso de tanto reír mientras que Seshomaru contenía todo su enojo en su interior.

-Muy bien, muy bien sigan así.-Felicito Byakuya a los hermanos.- Eso es lo que quiero que hagan, que se rían por cualquier cosa, que se relajen y déjense llevar.-Dijo señalando aun a los dos Higurashi desparramados en el suelo.

Byakuya dejo que los estudiantes tuvieran unos segundos libres antes de que comiencen las actividades. Pero solos a dos personas miraba, Aome Higurashi y Sesshomaru Taisho... asique esos dos eran los famosos protagonistas que Totosai tanto le hablo. No sabía porque razón, Totosai le pidió emparejar a Aome con Sesshomaru en cada actividad que hicieran sabiendo desde ahora que esos dos se odiaban.

-Bueno, ahora los emparejare de dos para las actividades que haremos.-Dijo Byakuya mirando cada uno, para luego mirara una hoja con las parejas escritas.- Kouga Higurashi con Sango Takeda, Inuyasha Taisho con Kikyo Sato, Sarah Kobashi con Jakotsu Shinata, Aome Higurashi con Sesshomaru Taisho...-Y siguió emparejando a los estudiantes que quedaban.

Jakotsu levanto la mano.

-¿Si Jakotsu?-Pregunto Byakuya.

-No pienso estar con esta chica.-Señalo a Sarah, lo miraba fulminante.

-Pues yo tampoco quiero estar contigo, histerico.-Responde Sarah defensiva.

Byakuya los miro y dijo:

-Y con más razón, estarán juntos.

Aome y Sesshomaru se miraba seriedad, ninguno pestaño y no dijeron nada. No les basta que hicieran de un matrimonio, que ahora lo emparejaban en todas las clases que existieran. Lo peor de todo, es que Jakotsu ya se quejó de su pareja y no hubo cambios, no habría diferencia si ellos también se quejaban. Sesshomaru se consolaba que por lo menos era su último año y no vería mas a Higurashi, lo peor de todo en su proyecto de fin de año estaba con ¡Higurashi!. Aome por otro lado, se estaba cansando de Taisho y no sabía cuánto más podía soportar antes de que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

-Ahora, con su pareja se tienen que sentar frente a frente mirándose a los ojos y agarrándose las manos. Y tiene que le decir lo que le agrada del otro.-Explico Byakuya la actividad.-¿Quién es la pareja que se anima a pasar primero y demostrarlo?.

La primera pareja fue de Kouga y Sango. Ambos se sentaron en frente de todos, se miraron a los ojos y se agarraron de las manos.

-Bueno, puedes comenzar. Tiene que decir que es lo que le gusta del otro.

-Me gustan tus ojos.-Dijo Sango empezando.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa.-Respondió Kouga.

-Eres gracioso.

-Me agrada tu risa.

Aome miraba pálida a su hermano y amiga. Agradecía que Miroku no estuviera porque si no se muere de celos y más con lo que decían. Parecian como si estuvieran coqueteando.

- _"No se enamoren, no se enamoren, no se enamoren. ¡Kouga acuérdate de tu pelirroja!"_ -Pensó Aome con preocupación.

La siguiente pareja que paso fue de Inuyasha y Kikyo que no tuvieron problemas decir lo que le gustaban del otro. Luego estaba Sarah y Jakotsu que costo un poco de que se agarran de las manos y se notaba que las cosas que se decían eran tan falsas porque las muecas de asco salían a relucir. Luego paso Bankotsu con pareja, que en vez de decir cosas lindas, empezó a coquetear en el medio de la actividad. Y luego estaban, Shion y Kanna que todos se enternecieron por lo que decían los niños.

-Bueno, Aome y Sesshomaru es su turno.-Dijo Byakuya.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con asco y se sentaron en frente de todos, con lentitud se agarraron las manos mientras se miraban desafiante. Nadie noto que Aome y Sesshomaru se agarraron las mas muy fuerte, como si esa forman pudieran causar dolor el uno al otro.

-Pueden comenzar.

-Amo cuando te enojas porque es demuestra que te afecta lo que digo.-Empezó Aome sonriendo.

-Me encanta que grites porque eso te hace quedar como una loca.-Respondió Sesshomaru de la misma forma mientras apretaba más fuerte su mano.

Aome evito de hacer una mueca y también apretó más fuerte la mano de Sesshomaru, demostrándole que ella no era frágil.

-Me agrada que gruñes porque así demuestras que eres un perro rabioso.

-Amo que seas histérica porque eso demuestra que es un futuro nadie te va a soportar.

Byakuya suspiro.

-No está mal, pero recalcaron el defecto del otro diciéndolo de forma positiva. ¿Que pasaría si tuvieran que decir lo malo del otro?-Pregunto Byakuya.- " _Tal vez, diciéndole lo contrario puedan decir algo positivo del otro"_ -Pensó mirando a los jovenes.

-Insoportable.-Dijo Aome.

-Chillona.-Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Insensible.

-Mocosa.

-Animal.

-Histérica.

-Bueno, suficiente. Entendimos ustedes se quieren de esa forma.-Intervino Byakuya.

-¡No nos queremos!-Se defendieron al mismo tiempo Aome y Sesshomaru.

La demostración de Aome y Seshomaru hicieron que la mayoría de la clase riera a carcajada limpia de ellos. Ya se estaban empezando a acostumbrar a esas peleas y Sarah seguía sin gustarle que a su novio siempre lo estuvieran emparejando con Higurashi.

-Bueno, por lo menos su demostración sirvió para que los demás rieran.-Dijo Byakuya.

Luego de que la actividad terminara, Inuyasha se acercó disimuladamente Aome y esta lo miro de soslayo.

-Solo te digo, que la debilidad de Sesshomaru son las cosquillas.

Aome lo miro y dijo:

-Si es una broma, te juro que te matare. Pero gracias por la información.-Dijo y choco los cinco con Inuyasha. La verdad, nunca esperaba tener como una especie de complot con el otro Taisho, pero suponía que la valía la pena.

Cuando Aome se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru, fingió tropezarse para abrazarse de la cintura de Taisho tomándolo por sorpresa. Delicadamente movió sus dedos que aún estaba en su cintura haciendo que Sesshomaru se sobresaltara y soltara una especia de risita. Al escuchar eso, Aome se separó incrédula.

-¿Eso fue una risa?

-No, no lo fue.-Se justificó rápidamente Sesshomaru.

-¡Si es una risa! Vamos Taisho, ahora sé que esa es tu debilidad.-Aome lo miro sonriendo mientras movidas sus dedos amenazadoramente mientras Sesshomaru daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Aléjate Higurashi, o ahora seré yo el quien te muerda.-Amenazo Sesshomaru.

Aome rio, e hizo un movimiento rápido tomando por sorpresa a Sesshomaru y empezó hacerle cosquillas en las zonas cerca de las costillas. Sesshomaru como no podía alejar a Aome, no pudo aguantar las cosquillas haciendo que soltara una sonora carcajada llamando la atención de toda la clase. La mayoría se sorprendió a ver a Sesshomaru Taisho riendo a carcajadas mientras su enemiga Aome Higurashi le hacía cosquillas muy sonriente.

Luego la mayoria copio a la extraña pareja, Kouga tomó por sorpresa a Sango haciéndoles cosquillas y así todos lo hicieron. La única que no estaba contenta era Sarah que mirada con ojos endemoniados a Aome y Sesshomaru, su lado estaba Jakotsu que movía sus dedos para querer hacerle cosquilla a su compañera.

-Ni siquiera se re ocurra a tocarme.-Amenazo Sarah.

-Ñee, con tal tampoco quería tocarte, yegua.-Respondió Jakotsu y fue a unirse a otro grupo.

Byakura sonriendo mientras miraba a Aome y Sesshomaru, ahora entendía porque Totosai le había dicho que emparejara a esos dos.

* * *

Cuando termino la clase de risoterapia, el grupo volvió a sus ensayos con Totosai.

-Terminamos la parte de la tiendas de mascotas, ahora volvemos con el matrimonio. Kikyo sal del escenario.-Dijo Totosai dando indicaciones.

Aome y Sesshomaru se pusieron en el escenario con sus respectivas vestimentas.

-Muy bien, ahora comiencen.-Indico Totosai.

Aome suspiro y miro a los ojos de su ahora "marido".

-Walter… ¿Fue buena idea comprarles un perro? Sabes que ellos…-Tomo las manos de Sesshomaru pero al hacerlos ambos hicieron muecas.

-¡Alto! No pueden agarrarse las manos y mirarse de esa forma de asco. Volvemos desde el comienzo.-Dijo Totosai.

Aome y Sesshomaru suspiraron.

-Walter… ¿Fue buena idea comprarles un perro? Sabes que ellos…-Aome dijo mientras le tomaba las manos a Sesshomaru, por ahora ninguno hizo caras.- les cuesta compartir.

Sesshomaru la miro y puso unos de los mechones suelto de Aome destras de la oreja mientras se miraban fijamente, que Aome al sostenerle la mirada apareció una especie de temblor es sus labio y eso Sesshomaru lo noto.

-No, yo así no puedo.-Dijo Sesshomaru separándose de Aome.

-¿Por qué Sesshomaru lo estaba haciendo bien?-Pregunto Totosai.

-Su labio tembló al parecer le dio gracia. Se lo toma todo en broma.-Sesshomaru señalo a Aome con molestia.

Aome frunció, el ceño y dijo:

-¡No seas diva! Nunca actué en mi vida y parece normal que pudiera causarme gracia, si lo tomara en broma, primero no estaría haciendo esto.-Se justificó mientras cruzabas los brazos.

-Bueno ya, vamos una tercera vez. De vuelta a sus posiciones, partamos por la parte en la que Sesshomaru acomodo tu cabello Aome.

Volviendo a esa posición, Aome y Sesshomaru se miraron fijamente a una distancia que a ninguno de los dos le gusto. Sesshomaru acomodo el mecho de Aome detrás de la oreja y dijo:

-Lizzy, por eso lo compramos para que aprendan.

En ese momento, apareció Inuyasha en el escenario en cuatro patas teniendo una nariz roja y cuernos de reno en la cabeza. Cuando Aome y Sesshomaru se separaron, mirando al perro y siguieron con su papel.

-Pe-pero… que le hicieron niños-Dijo Aome mirando a Inuyasha mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

En la escena aparecieron Kanna y Shion, poniéndose cada uno al lado de Inuyasha.

-Andrew y yo lo convertimos en un reno.-Respondió Kanna.

-Pero, ¿Cuál fue la razón?-Pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Es que no queríamos un perro, sino un reno y bueno lo convertimos en uno. Adema estábamos tratando de montarlo.-Respondió Shion mientras trataba de subir a la espalda de Inuyasha.

-Déjame decirte, que liviano no eres niño.-Dijo Inuyasha.

Totosai suspiro, lo estaban haciendo bien porque tenía que Inuyasha arruinarlo.

-Inuyasha, los perros no hablan, ladran. ¿Cómo hace un perro?.-Pregunto Totosai.

-Guau.-Ladro Inuyasha de mala gana.

-Y ustedes dos.-Totosai señalo a Aome y Sesshomaru.- Aun no lo hacen bien, falta sentimientos es las palabras y gestos.

Inuyasha rio y dijo:

-Por lo menos, lo mío es fácil de hacer.-Presumió.

Sesshomaru miro a su hermano y dijo:

-Cállate, _perro_.

Inuyasha gruño.

-¡Muy bien Inuyasha! ¡A eso me refiero!-Felicito Totosai.

-¡Ni siquiera estaba en el papel!-Dijo Inuyasha.

Aome solo una risita.

-Muy bien, comencemos desde el comienzo.

Aome se froto las cienes mientras Inuyasha, Kanna y Shion salían del escenario. A la distancia, Jakotsu, Sango miraba divertido mientras Kouga sacaba fotos porque no creía lo que veía.

* * *

 **¿Y que les parecio? ¿Algun Reviews?**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	18. La ronda Higurashi

**¡Holaa! Aca les traje otro capitulo.**

 **Lo admito soy un asco en esto de subir los capitulos de acuerdo al tiempo. Pero siempre me bloqueo, a veces tengo la ideas de como seguir el capitulo pero es dificil mucha veces ponerlo en palabras... igual así ó** **dienme xD**

 **Agradezco a:** Naompy, Andy Taisho, Angel Sangriento, Yami96, Aty, Lizzierros, Maria Sato, Sabaku no Ikkuro, Krystin Herz y los dos misteriosos Guest. **Gracias por comentaron en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Y agradezco también a los misteriosos espectadores que siguen leyendo mi historia a pesar de que no comenten :D (no me olvide de ustedes)**

 **Espero que les guste...**

 **Como no tengo nada mas que decir... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Antes de comenzar, dejo un parte del capitulo anterior para que se ubiquen en como termino:_

 _ **Totosai suspiro, lo estaban haciendo bien porque tenía que Inuyasha arruinarlo.**_

 _ **-Inuyasha, los perros no hablan, ladran. ¿Cómo hace un perro?.-Pregunto Totosai.**_

 _ **-Guau.-Ladro Inuyasha de mala gana.**_

 _ **-Y ustedes dos.-Totosai señalo a Aome y Sesshomaru.- Aun no lo hacen bien, falta sentimientos es las palabras y gestos.**_

 _ **Inuyasha rio y dijo:**_

 _ **-Por lo menos, lo mío es fácil de hacer.-Presumió.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru miro a su hermano y dijo:**_

 _ **-Cállate, perro.**_

 _ **Inuyasha gruño.**_

 _ **-¡Muy bien Inuyasha! ¡A eso me refiero!-Felicito Totosai.**_

 _ **-¡Ni siquiera estaba en el papel!-Dijo Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Aome solo una risita.**_

 _ **-Muy bien, comencemos desde el comienzo.**_

 _ **Aome se froto las cienes mientras Inuyasha, Kanna y Shion salían del escenario. A la distancia, Jakotsu, Sango miraba divertido mientras Kouga sacaba fotos porque no creía lo que veía.**_

* * *

Miércoles a la tarde, los hermanos Higurashi se encontraban planeando la cita de su padre con Irasue, solo faltaban dos días para la cita esperada. Los seis hermanos se encontraban tirados en el suelo en el medio de la sala formado una ronda mientras miraban hacia el techo. Cuando Kyouta entro a la sala, miro interrogante a sus hijos que estaban aún tirados en el suelo mientras miraban reflexivamente el techo, como esperando una respuesta.

-¿Que se suponen que hacen?

-Las pregunta para después, solo únete.-Dijo Kouga mientras Aome hacia un lugar en su lado.

Kyouta los miro interrogantes y se acostó a lado de su hija y luego miro hacia el techo.

-Hace mucho que no hacemos la ronda Higurashi. ¿Qué asunto es tan importante para hacer esto?.

-Tú cita.-Dijeron los hermanos Higurashi.

-¿Mi cita?-Dijo incrédulo Kyouta.

Kouga suspiro.

-Pues claro, Irasue es la primera mujer con la que sales después de mucho tiempo. Y cuando digo mucho tiempo, es muuuucho tiempo.

-Y agradece que tienes hijos, que son unos prodigios cuanto se tratan de las mujeres.-Intervino Miroku.

Todos miraron a Miroku, Kouga arqueo una ceja, Souta, Shippo y Kohaku no entendían a qué se refería su hermano porque sabían que Miroku era algo bruto con las chicas como para que él tenga "experiencia", Aome se golpeó la frente al escuchar la tontería de Miroku y Kouta miro inocentemente a su hijo con asombro, al escucharlo.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tú el experto en las mujeres?-Pregunto Aome también arqueando una ceja, no creyendo ni una palabra de lo que dijo Miroku.

-Que yo recuerde las mujeres prefieren usarte como saco de boxeo.-Comento Shippo.

Miroku miro a Shippo haciéndose el ofendido por su comentario, mientras que Kouga rio dándole la razón a su hermanito por lo que dijo, porque literal las mujeres le encantan golpear a Miroku pero también su hermano se las busca.

-Eso es cierto, las mujeres no quieren "eso" contigo, para eso buscarían a alguien más experimentado.- Dijo Kouga.

Miroku miro ofendido a su hermano.

-Nos estamos desviando de tema.-Dijo Aome llamando la atención a sus hermanos.

Kyouta estaba en silencio, no estaba listo aun de salir con una mujer. Aún tenía que buscar indicios sobre una cura para la maldición, simplemente no quería tener una relación con mentiras y mucho menos, mentirle a Irasue, ella era divertida y parecía comprenderlo con sus hijos pero no podría saber cómo sería su reacción si le dijera que su familia estaba maldecida por su culpa, prefiriera tenerla más como una amiga.

-Eso solo una salida de amigos, no va a ir mas de eso.-Declaro Kyouta con simpleza.

Kouga miro a su padre y bufo.

-¿Tu eres hombres?

-¿Qué?-Kyouta miro confundido a su hijo.

-Repito, ¿Eres hombre?

-Si. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Irasue es mujer?-Kouga ignoro la pregunta de su padre.

Kyouta asintió en silencio, no sabiendo donde quería llegar Kouga. Y Miroku intervino diciendo:

-Pues ahí lo tienes. Es una cita, aunque no habría mucha diferencia si quiere salir con un hombre... ninguno de nosotros tiene problemas si tienes gustos algo diferentes. Pero por favor, no salgas con Jakotsu aparte de que es desconcertante, te meterán preso y ni siendo abogado te salvaras de esta.

-Créeme, Jakotsu no se rendirá.-Dijo Aome haciendo una mueca.

-Teniendo a Jakotsu como un segundo papa y siendo muy joven... mmm creo que esta cool.-Dijo Shippo haciendo que Kohaku y Souta asintieran estando de acuerdo.

Aome, Kouga y Miroku pusieron cara de horror a lo que dijo Shippo y ver que Kohaku y Souta estaba de acuerdo. Ninguno de los trillizo quería ver que esa escena se hiciera realidad, le agradaban Jakotsu pero no querían que formara parte de la familia... por lo menos no de esa forma.

-Qué cosas dicen mocosos, mejor cállense.-Dijo Kouga.

-Esta familia, ya es bastante anormal con esta maldición. Tal vez, una mujer como Irasue pueda que nos "normalice" un poco.-Argumento Aome.

Miroku rio.

-Lo dices, porque ya no quieres ser la única mujer en esta familia pero déjame decirte algo... lástima lo seguirás siendo por el resto de tu vida.-Dijo burlo agradeciendo de no ver la cara de su hermana, al menos que se levante del suelo y quiera golpearlo.

-Emm... muchachos estoy aun aquí. No tengo esos gustos, no voy a salir con Jakotsu e Irasue va a ser solo mi amiga.-Aclaro Kyouta firmemente.

Los hermanos Higurashi al escuchar lo que dijo su padre, fruncieron el ceño sin Kyouta se diera cuenta. Entendían la preocupación de este sobre la maldición pero no por eso le impedían salir con mujeres, aún era joven y claro que a veces ellos no se lo hacen fácil, pero su padre tenía que salir y disfrutar un poco más de su vida, en vez de estar preocupado.

-Bueno, olvida lo que dijimos. Ahora, lo más importante. ¿Dónde la llevaras para su "salidas de amigos"?-Pregunto Kouga.

-Mmm... Tal vez a un restaurante...-Kyouta fue interrumpido por Miroku.

-¡Ni se te ocurra llevarla a un restaurante! Parece que estas insinuando algo más que amistad.-Dijo burlón por lo último.- Por lo que recuerdo, ella quiere divertirse entonces llévala a un bar donde hay comida casual, bebidas y música.

Aome movió su cabeza al costado y miro a su hermano:

-Miroku, es la cosa más inteligente que te he escuchado decir desde que nacimos.

Miroku frunció el ceño.

-No eres graciosa Aome.

-Sigo sin entender, porque no puedo llevarla a un restaurante.-Dijo Kyouta tratando de comprender a sus hijos.

Kouga rio.

-Novato. Un restaurante no encaja en una "salida de amigos", esos tipos de lugares son más para _citas._ -Recalco la palabra citas.- Una relación más seria, no sé si me entiendes.-Termino diciendo de forma insinuante.

-Kouga, no soy idiota hijo.-Respondió Kyouta serio.

-Pero lo aparentas.-Susurro Souta haciendo reír a Kohaku y Shippo que estaban a su lado.

-Ahora, si Irasue se aburre llévala a caminar, hablen, vayan a un parque, cualquier cosa... pero nunca te despegues de su lado.-Aconsejo Aome.

-Cuando Aome se refieres a que no te despegues tampoco tienes que hostigarla.-Argumento Miroku.

-Sí, tienes que estar a una distancia moderada.-Termino diciendo Kouga.

-¿No tengo que dejarla sola?-Pregunto Kyouta.

-Nunca.-Dijeron los trillizos.

Kyouta arqueo una ceja.

-¿Y si tengo que ir al baño?

-Puess, te aguantas.-Respondió Kohaku.

Shippo rio y dijo:

-Serás mejor que anotes papa, esto será algo largo.

-Bueno, sigamos. Ahora si están al aire libre y empieza a hacer, y ves que Irasue no tiene un abrigo, tú le tienes que dar el tuyo.-Dijo Kohaku.

-Exacto, no puedes ser un bastardo egoísta.-Siguió diciendo Souta.

-Y si tienes frio, pues también te aguantas.-Dijo Shippo.

-¡Wow! Tener que aguantarme las ganas de ir al baño y tener frio.-Kyouta dijo reflexionando sus palabras.-Seguro que esa si va a ser mi noche.-Dijo con sarcasmos.

-Entonces… creo que eso es todo, ¿no?-Pregunto Souta a sus hermanos.

-Creo que si.-Respondió Miroku.

-Pues bien, terminamos.-Dijo Kyouta.

Y toda la familia Higurashi se levantó del suelo. Miroku se fue a su habitación a espiar a Sango desde su ventana, Kouga fue a ayudar a su padre con las compras. Souta, Shippo y Kohaku fueron a planear más travesuras. Y Aome fue a ver a Jakotsu.

* * *

Día jueves, eran los ensayos para la obra de Totosai esta vez en escena se encontraban Sara y Jakotsu, otra de las parejas que causaba problemas a Totosai. Estos dos se odiaban de la misma manera que lo hacían Sesshomaru y Aome.

-¿Están listos? ¡Comiencen!-Dijo Totosai.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto!-Dijo Jakotsu parando el ensayo.-Denme cinco para estar en el papel.

Sarah rodo los ojos, al escuchar a su compañero.

-Listo ya estoy en el personaje.

-Comiencen.-Dijo Totosai.

-Ey bebe, ¿Qué pasa? ¿La compra te salió mala?-Bromeo Jakotsu.

Las personas que veían el ensayo como Kouga, Aome y Sango trataron de sofocar una carcajada... estaba claro, que Jakotsu no estaba siguiendo el libreto. El menor de los Shinata pensaba que era muy bueno actuando, que creia que no necesitaba del libreto y que prefería ir más por lo improvisado. Aome pensó que tal vez Totosai estaba reconsiderando jubilarse un poco antes de lo esperado.

-¡Alto! Jakotsu.-Llamo Totosai.- ¿Que fue eso? "La compra te salió mala", por favor sigue el libreto.

-Un poco de humor no vendría mal. Además mire su cara.-Señalo Jakotsu apuntando a la cara de Sarah que claramente no era de alegría.-No podía perder esta oportunidad tenía que decirlo.

Totosai suspiro.

-Bien, pero ahora sigue el libreto. No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo. Desde el principio.-Dijo y ambos jóvenes que estaban en el escenario se prepararon.

-Cariño, ¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Jakotsu mirando a su esposa.

-Son los West, no los soporto. Mas a esa mujer es una descarada, sus hijos son escandalosos y su marido parece asesino violador.-Dijo Sarah cruzando sus brazos con molestia.

-Bueno, parece que el sentimiento que tienes hacia Elizabeth es mutuo.-Jakotsu le agarro la mano, pero al hacerlo Sarah lo miro con disgusto y el hizo arcadas.

Totosai frunció el ceño, al ver eso.

-¿Enserio? ¡También ustedes! Jakotsu no hagas arcadas eso queda mal y tu Sarah entiende la persona que te agarra la mano ahora es tu marido.

-Pues, estoy prefiriendo lanzarme de un edificio. A que este afeminado sea mi marido y ni siquiera parece hombre vestido así.-Señalo Sarah viendo que Jakotsu vestía de forma de muy femenina.-Y encima, de donde sacas esa ropa del armario de tu abuela.

-¡Oh!¡Oh!¡Yo la tiro!.-Dijo Jakotsu levantando la mano emocionado ignorando el resto del comentario.

-Pues nadie, va a tirar a nadie a ningún lugar.

Jakotsu miro interrogante a Totosai.

-Pues no sé quién es ese nadie, yo solo quiero lanzar a Sarah a un barco y hundirla como si fuera el Titanic.-Dijo ganándose una mirada fulminante de Sarah.

-Como dije no podemos perder tiempo. Retomemos cuando Jakotsu se toma las manos y nada de caras o juro que los dejare encerrado todo un día en una habitación.-Amenazo Totosai haciendo que Jakotsu y Sarah se miraran aterrorizados.-Comiencen.

-Bueno, parece que el sentimiento que tienes hacia Elizabeth es mutuo.-Jakotsu le agarro la mano, y como ninguno de los dos quería estar encerrado por un día con el otro, evitaron de hacer muecas.

Sarah lo mira y lo golpea en el brazo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Porque fue eso?!

-No la llames por su nombre.-Regaño Sarah.

Jakotsu sonrió insinuante.

-Alguien esta celosa.-Dijo acercándose lentamente para el disgusto de Sarah.

Sarah trato de evitar el acercamiento, pero mientras más iba hacia atrás más Jakotsu se acercaba a ella. Estaba incomoda el chico vestía como mujer, si estuviera vestido un poco más masculino podría soportarlo pero lo peor de todo es que estaba Higurashi mirándola con una sonrisa que la hacía irritar. Cerró los ojos y trato de imaginar que besaba un poste pero cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos y ver lo cerca que estaba Jakotsu, entro en pánico.

-¡Aléjate de mí rarito! ¡No te acerque más o te corto la cabeza!

Jakotsu miro a Totosai.

-Que conste que fue solo ella, yo no hice nada así que la encierras a ella sola.

-¿Ahora cuál es el problema Sarah?-Pregunto Totosai con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-No puedo actuar, si Jakotsu se viste de forma femenina eso me incomoda.

-Maldita homofóbica.-Susurro Jakotsu con molestia.

-Jakotsu puedes cambiarte por Sarah, por favor.-Dijo Totosai.

-No, por ella no lo haría.

-Entonces hazlo por la obra.-Persuadió Totosai.

Jakotsu suspiro derrotado.

-Bien.

-Perfecto, ¿Quién lo ayuda?

Aome al ver todo el problema que causa Sarah por la vestimenta de Jakotsu. Se acercó a su amigo sonriente, sabía que él no negaría su ayuda.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo sobre esto.-Dijo Aome arrastrando a Jakotsu fuera del salón.

* * *

Cuando Aome saco a Jakotsu del salón, fue al casillero de su amigo a buscar algo de ropa masculina que tenía guardada, la idea de la ropa fue de ella en caso que hubiera una emergencia que se precisara al Jakotsu masculino y esta era una emergencia. Luego fueron al vestuario donde prácticamente le lanzo la ropa a Jakotsu en la cara.

-No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto, porque no se cambia ella.-Se quejó Jakotsu dentro del vestidor.

Aome que estaba esperando afuera lo escucho.

-Hay personas que se sienten incomodas.

-Pero tú no estás incomoda conmigo.

-No soy prejuiciosa u homofóbica como Sarah.-Explico con simpleza.-¿Tu porque te vistes de mujer Jakotsu?

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que la voz de Jakotsu se escuchó:

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hago para que algunos entiendan que tengo gustos diferentes.-Dijo y luego rio amargamente.- Obviamente mi padre no lo aprobó y me sigue amenazando de que me va a desheredad si no termino con eso. Por una vez, tiene que entender que me gustan los chicos.

Aome no dijo nada, estaba reflexionando las palabras de Jakotsu y luego dijo:

-Jakotsu, si te vistes de mujer incomodaras algunas personas pero no quiero decir que este mal. Y si te vistes un poco más acorde a tu género, las personas dejaran de huir de ti pero si lo haces tienes que hacerles entender que tus gustos siempre serán lo mismo, no importa si te vistes como mujer o no.-Explico mirando hacia el vestidor esperando que saliera su amigo.- Y tu padre hizo mal en no apoyarte, ciertamente me hace acordar a la abuela Akari.-Hizo una mueca a recordarla.

-Wow, Aome esas son palabras sabias viendo de ti.-Jakotsu salió del vestidor con sus otras ropas.

La única chica Higurashi miro sorprendida a Jakotsu, hay que admitir que su amigo vestido más como chico lo hacía atractivo y eso era una gran ventaja para él.

-Te ves muy bien, si no te conociera me enamoraría de ti.-Bromeo Aome y se acercó a Jakotsu.- Y ahora tenemos que quitarte esto de la cabeza porque queda raro.-Dijo sacándole pequeños broches decorativos de su pelo y luego lo despeinado un poco con sus manos haciéndolo mucho más lindo.-Listo, ahora eres un sexy modelo que todas las chicas se te querrán tirar encima.

Jakotsu hizo muecas de asco.

-Pero yo no quiero chicas.

Aome rio negando con la cabeza.

-Primera gánate a las chicas y pronto se acercaran los chico a ti.

-Bien, pero no hagas que me convierta en la mejor amiga de Sarah.

-¡Diu no! No nunca dije eso, tampoco lo permitiría.

-¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor Aome?

* * *

Viernes, el día esperado para la familia Higurashi. Aún falta un poco para que fuera la cita de Irasue y Kyouta, hasta ahora todo estaba tranquilo. Los hermanos aconsejaban a su padre de que si salían a caminar por la noche que se alejara de las fuentes de agua.

Falta unos minutos para la cita y Kyouta ya se había terminado de vestir hasta que escucho el grito de Miroku y algunos golpes contra el suelo.

-¡Porque trajeron una rata viva a la casa!

-¡Porque una rata muerta se nos prohibió!-Grito Souta.

-¡Pues eso incluía también a una viva!-Grito Miroku.

Kyouta al escuchar el disturbio bajo a la sala y encontró a todos sus hijos subidos a un mueble, excepto Miroku que tenía una escoba en la mano mientras trataba de golpear a una bola peluda color café que corría por toda la sala.

-¡Ahí Miroku ahí!-Grito Aome que estaba subida arriba del sofá junto a Kouga.

-¡Ahora si te voy aplastar bastardo!-Exclamo Miroku levantado la escoba para golpear al ratón pero como el roedor era más rápido, solo golpeo el piso.- ¡Maldito!

-¡Ahí viene de nuevo Miroku!-Exclamo Shippo subido arriba de un sillón individual junto a Kohaku mientras apuntaba a la rata que fue directo a los pies de Miroku.

-¡Muévete Miroku te estas dejando ganar por una rata!-Grito Souta que estaba subido en el otro sillón individual.

-Que en todo caso la rata saque a Miroku de la casa.-Bromeo Kohaku haciendo reír a Souta y Shippo.

Miroku distraído sintió las patitas de la rata pasar rápidamente por sus pies y empezó a saltar constantemente como si saltara la soga.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Te atreviste a tocarme ahora lo vas a pagar maldito bicho!-Dijo golpeando constantemente el piso con la escoba por los lugares que pasaba la rata.

Irasue se encontraba afuera de la casa de los Higurashi, se sentía emocionada a salir con Kyouta. Ambos necesitaban divertirse y relajarse un poco, solo por una noche. Cuando llego a la puerta, iba a tocar hasta que escucho ruido que provenía dentro del lugar.

-¡Ahora si te voy a matar maldito bastardo!-Grito Miroku y se escuchó un golpe.

-¡Maldición Miroku idiota, acabas de golpearme en el pies!-Lloro Kouga y otro golpe se escucha.

Irasue arque una ceja por lo que escuchaba, al parecer los hijos de Kyouta se habían metidos en las suyas de nuevo y sonrió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza… esa familia siempre estaba alborotada. Y decidió tocar la puerta.

-¡Toma hijo de pu…-Miroku fue interrumpido por Aome.

-¡Tocan la puerta!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Kyouta miro sorprendido a Irasue por lo hermosa que estaba, tenía pensado de ir a su casa a buscarla no que fuera al revés.

-Irasue.-Dijo Kyouta y todo escándalo que había en la casa de pronto quedo en profundo silencio.-Pensaba en ir a buscarte.

-Si bueno, no tenías por qué hacerlo después de todo yo te invite.-Irasue sonrió.

Los hermanos Higurashi se olvidaron por un momento de la rata que rondaba por su casa y saludaron a Irasue con normalidad. Luego se pusieron cerca de su padre mientras miraban como interactuaba con la mujer albina.

-¿Tienes alguna idea donde podríamos ir?-Pregunto Irasue.

-Si, tal vez podíamos…-Kyouta fue interrumpido.

-Espera, estuve pensado en ir a un bar donde hay música, algo simple nada serio.-Dijo Irasue.

Miroku y Kouga se miraron sonriendo mientras chocaban los cincos mientas que el resto sonreía divertido por el argumento de la mujer. Kyouta miro a sus hijos que estaban mirándolo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Me parece bien, al demás "pensé" lo mismo.-Dijo Kyouta tratando de ignorar que sus hijos estaban presente y seguro burlándose de él.

-Entonces que esperamos, ¿Vamos?

-Sí, espera un minuto.-Dijo Kyouta y se acercó a sus hijos.-Aome te dejo a cargo, ¿estarán bien?

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes por nosotros. Preocúpate más por tu salida de amigos.-Dijo Kohaku.

-Algo simple nada serio.-Dijo Miroku tratando de imitar la voz de Irasue.-Y tú querías llevarla a un restaurante.-Estallo de risa junto a sus hermanos.

-Miroku.-Dijo de forma amenazante Kyouta.

-Estaremos bien, papa.-Dijo Aome y prácticamente empuja a su padre para estar con Irasue.

Con eso, los hermanos Higurashi saludaron a la pareja y vieron como Irasue arrastraba a Kyouta fuera de la casa.

-Ahora ya sabemos quién es el hombre en esa relación.-Dijo Souta mirando a Irasue que estaba sonriendo.

-Muy cierto, Souta.-Dijo Aome.

-Miroku.-Llamo Kouga.- ¡Nos olvidamos de la rata!

-¡Cierto!

Ambos corrieron a sala y luego el resto de los hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Desde afuera en el barrio Shikon todos escuchaban a la famosa hermanos Higurashi, con sus gritos y los golpes de escoba contra el suelo.

* * *

 **¿Y que les parecio? ¿Algun Reviews?**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	19. Salida de amigos

**¡Holaa! Aca les traje otro capitulo.**

 **Y como sigo siendo la misma persona que sube un capitulo por mes, hice el capitulo mas largo de mi vida como recompensa por seguir leyendo y esperando pacientemente mis actualizaciones. Este capitulo tiene 7512 palabras a comparados de todos los otros... pensaba en dividirlo en dos partes pero luego lo pensé y decidí subirlo completo. ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Navidad, Año Nuevo, Hanukkah! Lean con lentitud y paciencia nadie los apura.**

 **Agradezco a:** Andy Taisho, Angel Sangriento, Aty, Jade, Yami96, Lizzierros, Maria Sato, Colisnora, Maria Muoz y los tres misteriosos Guest . **Gracias por comentar en el capitulo anterior.**

 _ **Por cierto, ¿Enserio que el capitulo anterior les pareció un poco corto?. Porque lo compare con el capitulo "Risoterapia" y la Ronda Higurashi tiene 534 palabras mas (Y pensé que era un poco mas largo)**_

 **Y agradezco también a los misteriosos espectadores que siguen leyendo mi historia a pesar de que no comenten :D (no me olvide de ustedes)**

 **Espero que les guste...**

 **Como no tengo nada mas que decir... ¡A leer!**

* * *

La salida de amigos de Kyouta e Irasue por ahora iba con normalidad. Cuando ambos adultos llegaron a un bar, vieron a varias personas bailando, algunas riendo y otras sentadas en una pequeña mesa charlando. Irasue guio a Kyouta a una mesa desocupada cerca de la pista de baile y ambos se sentaron.

-¿Y qué opinas del lugar?-Pregunto Irasue.

Kyouta miro a su alrededor.

-Mucho mejor al que yo tenía pensado llevarte, siempre salvando la noche.-Bromeo mirando a la encantadora mujer que tenía en frente.

Irasue rio.

-Por cierto, no pude evitar notar que cuando llegue, tus hijos se estaban divirtiendo.-Dijo divertida.- ¿Ahora qué fue lo que hicieron?

-Buenos, Souta, Shippo y Kohaku se quisieron hacer los graciosos y trajeron una rata viva dentro de la casa. Miroku trato de golpear la rata con una escoba.-Explico Kyouta mientras suspiraba.

Irasue negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertida.

-Tus hijos son un caso especial, nunca vi una familia más extraña que la tuya Kyouta.

-Si bueno, creo que a veces la palabra "extraño" es malo. La mayoría piensa que mis hijos son rebeldes por la mala influencia que soy y por como los crie.-Dijo Kyouta mientras recordaba todos los malos momentos desde la peleas con su madre, la muerte de Naomi hasta la maldición.

-¿Y piensas que es así?-Irasue lo miro seriamente.

- _"No tienes ideas."_ -Pensó Kyouta.- Solo olvídalo, ¿Cómo va tu acercamiento con Sesshomaru?-Pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

Al hacer esa pregunta, Irasue suspiro frustrada recordando a Sesshomaru pero no olvidando el cambio de tema tan repentino.

-Digamos que está en proceso, apenas puedo hacer que mi hijo me diga una oración completa y lo peor de todo cuando parece que ya entramos a una verdadera charla entra Sarah y arruina el momento para llevarse a mi hijo y termino vengándome diciendo algo insinuante referido al sexo haciéndolos sentir incomodos por recodarles hechos pasados.-Explico Irasue de forma tan rápida para luego terminar sin aire y con cierta frustración.

Kyouta miraba sorprendió a Irasue por hablar tan rápido y también al notar que ella tenía un gran problema con su hijo, como él tenía con los suyos. Tenían algo en común, pero la deferencia que tenía con Irasue que lo de ella era más reparable que una maldición sin cura.

-¡Wow! Cálmate y respira. Por suerte pude entender todo lo que dijiste.-Dijo Kyouta.- ¿Enserio te vengaste de esa forma?

-Tengo una costumbre de avergonzar a Touga y Sesshomaru, los dos son tan parecidos en personalidad que se molestan con facilidad. Y eso me divierte, mi hijo a pesar de mostrar su frialdad puedo hacerlo sentir incomodo o sonrojarlo.-Sonrió divertida y a la vez con ternura recordando cuando hacia sonrojar a Sesshomaru de pequeño.

Kyouta tan solo sonrió.

-Eso lo sé, pude notarlo en la fiesta de Inutaisho. Cada vez que sucedía algo y tú estabas para burlarte de él, se ponía tenso o nervioso por cualquier cosa comprometedora que pudieras decir.-Dijo y luego miro una pareja que bailaba bastante feliz.

-Esa noche fue la mejor noche que tuve, gracias a tus traviesos hijos.-Dijo Irasue riendo de buena gana.-Jamás se lo hare olvidar a Touga.

Kyouta e Irasue charlaron un rato largo entre risas mientras comían lo que habían pedido. Kyouta le contaba algunas de las travesuras de sus hijo haciendo reír a la albina mientras que Irasue contaba lo poco momentos vergonzoso de Sesshomaru. Ambos internamente admitían que se sentían más relajados contando sus errores siendo padres y siendo comprensivo con el otro mientras se daban uno que otro consejo, sentían como que un pequeño peso se hubiera ido de sus hombros.

-Y dime Kyouta, ¿Qué hay de tus padres?-Pregunto Irasue un poco curiosa, quería saber un poco más del hombre con quien se llevaba tan bien.

Kyouta incomodo miro su plato vacío.

-Actualmente no tengo una gran relación con ellos, la últimas vez que los vi vinieron de visita al barrio y no salió tan bien que digamos. Pero de los dos, tenía mejor relación con papa.

-Lo siento por ser entrometida.-Se disculpó Irasue avergonzada.

-No me molesta.-Dijo Kyouta y luego sonrió.- Igual yo también, quiero hacer esa misma pregunta.

-Bueno, papa murió cuando nació Sesshomaru y mama bueno…-Dijo Irasue dubitativa.- Ella está de viaje por el mundo después de que su nieto se fue a vivir con su padre.

-¿Ustedes están peleadas?-Pregunto Kyouta con preocupación de que Irasue estuviera pasando lo mismo que el con su madre, ya que no era una experiencia linda de vivir.

-No, no, ella solo quería divertirse ya que ir a la casa que compartía con papa la deprimía un poco y yo le sugerí que viajara.-Explico mientras jugaba con su tenedor.

-Entiendo.-Dijo sin más Kyouta.

Luego de varios segundos de silencio, sonó una canción movida que hizo que la mayoría de las personas fueran a la pista de baile. Irasue vio a su alrededor y se levantó también mientras sonreía a Kyouta.

-Ven vamos a bailar Kyouta.-Dijo Irasue agarrando su mano.

-No lo sé.-Respondió Kyouta inseguro.

-¡Vamos Kyouta! No están tus hijos para que se burlen de lo mal que bailas.-Dijo Irasue sonriendo divertida.

-Sabes eso no ayuda.

-Lo siento.-Irasue solo sonrió.

Kyouta solo rio y se dejó arrastra por la mujer albina a la pista de baile. Al principio, Kyouta se movía de forma tímida mientras que Irasue lo animaba a que se soltara y que se divirtiera. De pronto, el azabache tomo confianza y agarra la cintura de Irasue acercándola más a él mientras se movían al ritmo de la música.

-Me sorprendes, tan mal no bailas.-Alabo Irasue poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Kyouta.

-Tengo mis trucos escondidos.-Dijo Kyouta haciendo reír a Irasue. Luego de unos segundos pensó en sus hijos, también se preguntó si pudieron sacar a la rata y la casa estaría en tan buen estado cuando llegara.

-¿Piensas en tus hijos?-Pregunto Irasue.

-Como supiste.-Respondió sorprendido.

-Instinto femenino, pero es lo obvio.

-Es cierto, pienso en ellos pero estoy seguro de que están bien. Saben bien que cuando no estoy en casa, no tiene que meterse en problemas.-Dijo Kyouta con confianza.

* * *

-¡No voy a irme a dormir hasta que vea a esa rata afuera de la casa Miroku!-Grito Aome.

-¡Y porque tengo que ser yo quien la saque!-Se quejó Miroku con la escoba aun en la mano mientras miraba por debajo de los muebles.

-¡Porque Kouga no están machote como tú!-Respondió Aome.

-¡Ey!-Dijo Kouga.

-¡Ya dejen de gritar!-Dijo Shippo.

-Tú también estas gritando.-Acoto Kohaku mirando a su hermano.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y fue corriendo a atender dejando a sus hermanos peleando.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Aome.

- _Higurashi._ -Respondió un voz fría del otro lado, que Aome reconoció a la persona quien llamaba.

Justo, el grito de Kouga rompió el momento.

-¡Ahí Miroku, ahí! ¡Golpéalo fuerte!-Grito Kouga señalando al roedor pasando por debajo de los muebles.

-¡Ahora no te me vas a escapar maldita rata!-Grito Miroku mientras volvía a golpear la escoba contra el suelo.

Aome tratando de ignorar esos gritos, volvió al teléfono.

-Taisho.-Dijo de la misma forma.

-¡Cuidado Miroku! ¡Sal de ahí Shippo!-Exclamo Kouga.

-¡¿En dónde está Kouga no la veo?! ¡Ah maldición volvió a pasar encima de pies, bastardo!

 _-No llamo para ser agradable ni nada, solo te recuerdo que somos compañero de un trabajo que tenemos que hacer para fin de año y esa es mi nota final para graduarme, espero que no lo arruines o te arrepentirás.-_ Dijo Sesshomaru lentamente.

-¡Vamos Miroku dale contra el muro!-Dijo Shippo.

-¡Miroku! ¡Miroku!-Vitoreaban Kohaku y Souta.

Aome solo una risa sardónica aun escuchando los gritos de sus hermanos.

-¿Me estas amenazando Taisho? Porque te digo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, te aseguro que vas a sacar la notas más alta porque yo voy a ser la primera persona que se pondrá alegre de que no tenga que verte más la cara en la escuela, el año que viene.-Explico Aome con aburrimiento tratando de no perder los estribos.

-¡Kouga cuidado!-Dijo Kohaku.

-Pero que… ¡ah! ¡Maldición Miroku deja de golpearme pareces querer matarme a mí en vez de la rata!

-¡Entonces has tú el trabajo de golpear a la rata!

 _-Hn, ¿Has llegado a sacar una nota más alta que 40 o 65? Creo que tenemos conceptos deferentes de lo que es una nota alta, dudo que conozcas lo que es un 100 en un examen._ -Respondió Sesshomaru mientras escuchaba los gritos del fondo.

-¡Ahora si Miroku mátala!

Aome apretó fuertemente los dientes con enojo, luego miro a sus hermanos y dijo:

-¡Quieren callarse estoy teniendo una endemoniada charla con un asno!-Grito descargando todo su enojo.

 _-¿Asno? ¿Enserio?_ -Dijo Sesshomaru del otro lado.

Todos los hermanos miraron a Aome en completo silencio y también sorprendido por su arrebato, sin darse cuenta que justamente la rata aprovecho para pasar cerca de los pies de Miroku y este no la vio.

-Escúchame bien Taisho, muy valiente diciéndolo por teléfono. ¿Tienes miedo que te vuelva a golpear en persona? Lo entiendo es bastante vergonzoso que una chiquilla de quince años te haga tragar tierra pero está bien. Solo dime el día, el lugar, la hora y estaré allí para hacer el maldito trabajo pero si me disculpas ahora no tengo tiempo de tratar contigo pero gracias por llamar.-Termino de decir Aome y corto sin querer escuchar alguna respuesta de Sesshomaru.

Aome se dio la vuelta, ignorando las miradas de sus hermanos y para romper la tensión dijo:

-¿Y la rata?

-¿Cuándo golpeaste a Taisho?-Preguntaron todos los hermanos ignorando la pregunta de su hermana.

* * *

Luego de bailar por varios minutos, Kyouta fue a la barra por bebidas y mientras esperaba, miro a Irasue que estaba siendo acosada por tres hombres y eso no le gustó nada. De todas las mujeres tenía que ser ella, entendía que Irasue era una mujer muy hermosa pero sentía que era por su mala suerte que estaba siendo rodeada por tres tipos.

Kyouta se acercó en donde estaban ellos y puedo escuchar a Irasue decir:

-Estoy acompañada, asique puedes retirarte.

-Cariño no mientas, te vimos sola y qué mejor de disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Baila conmigo.-Dijo unos de los hombres, que era alto, tenía complexión delgada, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, con una sonrisa que escondía sus intenciones.

-Creo que ella dijo que no quiere estar contigo.-Intervino Kyouta antes que pasara a mayores luego de ver a Irasue forcejear con el hombre.

El hombre lo miro y pregunto:

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?

-Su acompañante, cara de avestruz.-Respondió Kyouta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El hombre de ojos negro contrajo el rostro por el insulto mientras que sus secuaces se preparan para querer atacar a Kyouta, las personas de que estaban en la pista de baile no notaron la tensión que había en un pequeño grupo. Y Kyouta solamente los mirara seriamente, mientras que Irasue miraba con preocupación a su amigo.

El hombre de cabellos negro trato de ignorar el insulto, solo sonrió enigmáticamente y dijo:

-Creo que no nos conocemos, soy Keiji Maki.-Dijo extendiendo su mano.

Kyouta miro la mano del hombre con desconfianza.

-Kyouta Higurashi.-Dijo y acepto la mano del hombre.

La sonrisa de Keiji se borró al escuchar su apellido.

-¡Tu! Eres la persona que el jefe busca.-Dijo Keiji y luego miro a sus compañeros.

Kyouta e Irasue se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kyouta confundido no entiendo a lo que se refería.

-¡Goro! ¡Fudo! Atrápenlo.-Exigió Keiji señalando a Kyouta.

Goro y Fudo tenían la misma altura un poco más bajo que Keiji y Kyouta. Goro era pelado, un poco rellenito y de ojos marrones mientras que Fudo tenía el cabello de color marrón y estaba rapado, era un poco más flaco que Goro y sus ojos eran verdes.

-¡Kyouta!-Dijo Irasue con preocupación.

Los aludidos se acercaron a Kyouta pero este los golpeo desprevenidamente. Todos los que estaban en la pista de baile salieron aterrorizados mientras veían la pelea. Goro trato de darle a Kyouta un derechazo en la cara pero este lo esquivo con habilidad y le devolvió el golpe. Mientras que Fudo aprovecho su distracción y trato de golpearlo, Kyouta agarro su mano y doblo su muñeca haciéndola crujir causando dolor en el hombre.

-Son unos inútiles.-Mascullo Keiji mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

Kyouta miro a Keiji acercarse con una navaja, mientras que Irasue estaba entre sorprendida y preocupada. Nunca había visto a Kyouta Higurashi pelear de esa manera después de todo el hombre parecía a ver salido de una tarjeta de San Valentin por lo encantador e inofensivo que era… podía ver como el esquivaba con rapidez los ataques con la navaja que hacia Keiji. Hasta que Kyouta le hizo una llave poniendo su mano detrás de su espalda haciendo soltar la navaja.

Luego de ver a los tres hombres en el suelo, Kyouta se acercó a Irasue.

-¿Estas bien?

-Creo que yo te tendría que hacerte esa pregunta.-Dijo Irasue mirando buscando alguna posible herida.

Justo en ese momento, luego de unos segundos de distracción los tres hombres rodearon a la pareja. Kyouta se preparaba para defenderse pero Irasue le agarro la mano parándolo, no quería más violencia.

-Vamos Higurashi, mi jefe quiere verte.-Dijo Keiji.

-¡No sé quién es tu jefe!-Exclamo Kyouta siendo guiando por Goro y Fudo hacia una puerta que se encontraban en el fondo del bar.

Keiji se acercó a Irasue y le agarro el brazo.

-Vamos cariño, tú también vienes después de todo estabas siendo acompañada por Higurashi.

-Me vuelves a llamar cariño y juro que te arrancare los ojos y te los hare comer sin piedad.-Amenazo Irasue mientras caminaba veía a Kyouta siendo apuntando con una navaja en su espalda.

* * *

Cuando pasaron esa puerta, caminaron por un angosto pasillo en silencio. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta. Keiji toco la puerta y una voz masculina dijo "pase". Al entrar, encontraron a un hombre con lentes que estaba a mediados de los cincuenta con varias arrugas de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. Se encontraba leyendo varias hojas.

-Señor, encontramos a Higurashi.-Dijo Keiji mirando al hombre.

El hombre miro a Kyouta, se sacó los lentes con lentitud y dijo:

-Higurashi, soy Hitoshi Hashimoto me dijeron que tú eres el mensajero para traer mi "paquete".

-No sé quién eres, pero te equivocas de persona.-Dijo Kyouta.

-Estás jugando con fuego, me dijeron que un Kenta Higurashi vendría a mi bar para traer la entrega.-Dijo Hitoshi levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Kenta?-Dijo Kyouta confundido.- Me llamo Kyouta Higurashi no soy esa persona ni siquiera sé de qué paquetes hablas. Hay miles de Higurashi en el mundo.

-Cuidado señor, puede estar mintiendo.-Hablo Goro.

-Sí, incluso su nombre suena parecido a Kenta. Tal vez, quiere salir de esto.-Acoto Fudo.

-Brutos tenían que ser.-Hablo por primeras vez Irasue con irritación.

Hitoshi mira atentamente al hombre y esa mujer que estaban en su despacho. Por unos minutos miro a Kyouta con cierta familiaridad, años anteriores conoció un Higurashi en Francia, lo miro un poco más tenia ojos azules, cabellos negros desordenado y era alto. Era exactamente el mismo hombre que conoció en Francia y parecía que no hubiera envejecido o simplemente era su pariente.

-¿Eres pariente de Kei Higurashi?

Kyouta quedo congelado, al escuchar en nombre de su padre. Estaba dubitativo en contestar no quería meterse en problemas como decir que era su hijo y que luego quisieran dañar a sus hijos.

-N-no, como dije hay miles de Higurashi en el mundo.-Respondió Kyouta tratando de ser indiferente.

-Es curioso, eres exactamente igual a él de joven. Ese hombre aparte de ser un dolor en el trasero me delato con mis "pequeños trabajos" y luego tuve que fugarme de Francia. -Dijo Hitoshi con rabia.- Tienes suerte de no ser su pariente porque si no, no sabrías lo que te haría.

Irasue trago en seco, si de algo sabia es que noto que Kyouta estaba mintiendo y que si estaba relacionado con ese tal Kei Higurashi... la noche recién comenzaba y nunca pensó que empezara de esa manera.

-Ahora dime, ¿dónde está el paquete?-Volvio a preguntar Hitoshi.

Kyouta suspiro con frustración.

-Ya dije que no soy Kenta y que no tengo el paquete.

-Keiji, golpéalo.-Índico Hitoshi con frialdad.

Keiji siguió la orden de su jefe y lo golpeo en el estómago, Kyouta solo se arrodillo del dolor mientras que Irasue trataba de acercarse pero Goro y Fudo se lo impidieron.

-¡Entiéndelo! Él no es el hombre que buscas.-Dijo Irasue histérica saliendo en defensa de Kyouta.

-Cariño, ¿No te dijeron que calladita te ves más bonita?-Dijo Keiji mirándola.

-Yo te voy a dejar calladito, si te sigo escuchando hablar.-Amenazo Irasue.

Kyouta que estaba aún arrodillado conto hasta tres silenciosamente aprovechado la distracción de los hombres, se levantó lentamente y agarro Keiji por los hombros tirándolo para atrás estrellándolo en el escritorio de Hitoshi. Luego esquivo los golpe de los otros dos hombres, le dio a Goro una patada en la cabeza y a Fudo lo golpeo en la cara y estómago. Aprovechando que los tres hombres estaban en el suelo y Hitoshi estaba congelado de la sorpresa, agarro la mano de Irasue y salieron corriendo del despacho.

-¿Cómo es que haces eso?-Pregunto Irasue sorprendida mientras corría.

-Te falta mucho por conocerme, cariño.-Se burló Kyouta sabiendo desde ahora que a Irasue no le gustaba que la llamaran así.

-Higurashi podría golpearte pero nos están siguiendo.-Dijo Irasue mientras miraban a Keiji corriendo detrás de ellos.

La pareja al volver a la pista de baile pasaron entre medio de la gente hasta salir del bar, siguieron corriendo hasta doblar en una esquina y esconderse en un callejón oscuro. Keiji al doblar también en la esquina no vio ni a Irasue, ni Kyouta… se frenó enfrente del callejón y saco su celular.

-Señor, los perdí de vista.-Dijo Keiji mientras miraba por todas partes menos en el oscuro callejón.-Entiendo, llamare a todos para que los busquen.-Termino decir y se volvió de vuelta al bar.

Kyouta e Irasue escucharon la conversación de Keiji y se quedaron varios minutos más en el callejón para asegurarse que se había ido.

-Cuando estábamos en el despacho, note que le estabas mintiendo a Hitoshi. ¿Estas relacionado con Kei Higurashi?-Pregunto Irasue haciéndole frente a Kyouta.

-¿Te dije los nombres de mis padres?.-Pregunto Kyouta viendo a Irasue negar con la cabeza.- Mis padres se llaman Kei y Akari Higurashi, así que si, Kei Higurashi es mi padre.

-¡Santo Kami! Literal casi mueres y no ayuda que le hayas mentido a ese hombre. Quiero decir hiciste bien en no decirle pero que pasa si sabe que le mentiste.-Dijo Irasue mientras se pasa sus manos por el cabello.

-Escucha no sé lo que es capaz de hacer ese tipo, tampoco sé qué tipo de relación tiene con mi padre y espero no querer saberlo.-Explico Kyouta tratando de calmarla.

-Somos prófugos para esos hombres y no van a parar hasta que nos encuentren.-Dijo Irasue con preocupación.

-Ya pensare en algo.

Ambos salieron del callejón y decidieron caminar por el lado contrario mientras pensaban en una solución al problema que se había mentido. Llegaron a un parque vacío y se sentaron en un banco. Kyouta al ver a Irasue temblar de frio recordó el consejo de sus hijos y le dio su abrigo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Irasue con gratitud.

Pero el momento no duro mucho cuando dos hombres aparecieron.

-¡Alto ahí!

-¡Ahora que!-Dijo Kyouta parándose mientras miraban a los dos hombres.

-Me llamo Haru Kawaguchi.-Dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños rojizos, de ojos esmeralda y altura promedio.

-Y yo me llamo Kaito Kita.-Dijo el otro hombre que tenía lentes, cabellos de tonos azules oscuros y ojos grises con una estatura un poco más alta que la de su acompañante.

Irasue aun sentada en el banco con el abrigo de Kyouta, pregunto:

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos policía encubierto, tenemos el caso de vigilar a Hitoshi Hashimoto.-Explico Haru mientras sacaba un informe de su maletín entregándoselo a Irasue, y Kyouta se sentó a su lado para también leer el informe.

-Estuvimos vigilando el bar de Hitoshi por días y pareció muy sospechoso que ustedes dos salieran corriendo del lugar siendo seguidos por Keiji Maki. ¿Quieren explicarlo?-Pregunto Kaito mirando a la pareja.

-Unos hombres nos confundieron… mejor dicho lo confundieron a él con otra persona yo no tengo nada que ver.-Dijo Irasue señalado con la cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba Kyouta mientras leía interesada el informe que tenía en mano.

-Gracias Irasue.-Dijo Kyouta sarcástico.

-¿Por qué razón fue eso?-Pregunto Haru con seriedad.

-Maki junto a unos tipo se acercaron a acosar a mi acompañante, yo intervine y cuando me presente a él me llevo directo a su jefe y tanto Hashimoto como Maki piensan que soy Kenta Higurashi.-Explico Kyouta.

-¿Kenta Higurashi? ¿No será Kenta Hagushi?-Dijo Haru pensativo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Kaito a Kyouta.

-Kyouta Higurashi.

-¿Estás seguro que dijeron ese nombre?-Volvió a preguntar Haru.

-Sí, Hitoshi me dijo que le dieron un mensaje de que Kenta Higurashi les traería un paquete.-Suspiro Kyouta mientras miraba el informe que ahora estaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué clase de mensaje vago es ese? Ni siquiera una foto para saber quién es la persona que trae su mercancía… que pésima organización que tiene Hashimoto.-Bufo Kaito con molestia.

-Lamento decirle Sr. Higurashi que tuvo mala suerte, al parecer la persona que le dio el mensaje a Hashimoto lo entendió mal porque la persona con el paquete es Kenta Hagushi.-Dijo Haru mirando con lastima a Kyouta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Kenta Hagushi! No se acerca ni de ahí en lo parecido con mi nombre y encima me golpearon por eso.-Exclamo Kyouta con enojo.-Voy a matar a alguien.

-Cálmate Kyouta, esos hombres son tan brutos que no sabrían distinguir la diferencia entre un zorro de un zorrillo.-Dijo Irasue mientras le frotaba la espalda para calmarlo.-¿Por casualidad tiene una foto de este Kenta?

-Sí, está en la última hoja del informe.-Indico Kaito.

Kyouta e Irasue miraron la foto del hombre, tendría la misma edad que Kyouta un poco más bajo que el, pelado, gordo al extremo y de ojos café.

Irasue rio con gracia.

-Menos mal que solo se confundieron de nombre, porque si te dijeran que te pareces mucho a este tipo en físico tu autoestima estaría por el suelo.

Haru y Kaito tuvieron que mirar para otro lado para esconder su sonrisa divertida, por lo que había dicho Irasue.

Kyouta suspiro, Irasue se comportaba de la misma forma que lo harían sus hijos.

-¿Nos ayudaran atrapar a estos tipos?-Pregunto Haru.

-Estamos siendo buscados por esas personas, asique no habría mucha diferencia si los ayudamos.-Respondió Irasue pensativa viendo si era una buena idea.

-No tenemos otra opción, no puedo volver a casa hasta que no solucione esto.-Dijo Kyouta con cansancio.

-Perfecto, ustedes serán nuestros ojos y oídos.-Dijo Kaito.-Ahora será mejor movernos para darles su primera misión.

Kyouta e Irasue se miraron no sabiendo que decir con respecto a la situación en la que estaban metidos y simplemente siguieron a los dos policías.

* * *

Cuando siguieron a Kaito y Haru, ambos policías lo llevaron a una agencia para explicarles lo que tenían que hacer. Aparte que le dieron aparatos de comunicación, le mostraron el lugar y a la persona que tenían que ver. El nombre era Kiyoshi Fukui, la persona que envió a Kenta con el paquete para entregárselo a Hashimoto.

-Kiyoshi Fukui. ¿El ministro de Estado?-Dijo Kyouta sorprendido.

-¿El tipo que usa una escoba para su autodefensa porque no confía en sus guardas espaldas?-Pregunto Irasue también sorprendida confirmando si era esa misma persona.

-Sí, el mismo.-Afirmo Kaito.

Luego de saber sobre la información de su misión. Los dos policías dejaron a Kyouta e Irasue en enfrente de un extraño bar. Al bajar del auto la pareja fue detenida por Haru.

-Escuchen cuando entren a ese bar, no va a ser lo que ustedes piensan será mejor que tengan cuidado sobre todo tu Irasue.-Advirtió Haru.

Irasue con nerviosismo dijo:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sera mejor que entren.-Dijo Kaito y arranco el auto.

Cuando entraron al bar, vieron que parecía normal no entendiendo a lo que refería Haru hasta que vieron un escenario con un caño en el medio y varios hombres y mujeres bailando.

-¡Oh por Kami! Es un bar de strippers.-Dijo Irasue ahora entendiendo todo.-Nunca pensé que el ministro de Estado fuera un pervertido.

-Ven Irasue, Kaito dijo que el lugar donde está el ministro de Estado es en el fondo.-Dijo Kyouta.

No fue difícil saber en dónde estaba Kiyoshi Fukui, porque un gran guardaespaldas estaba vigilando una puerta. La pareja se acercó con nerviosismo y lentitud hasta que Irasue para en seco.

-Escucha, ya se lo que va a pasar ahí a dentro y la razón por la que Haru me advirtió. Es obvio, que va a pedir que baile para el.-Dijo Irasue con disgusto.

-Escucha, no tienes por qué hacerlo podemos confrontar al tipo sin que tengas que rebajarte a hacerlo.-Dijo Kyouta tratando de calmarla.

Irasue lo miro con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, tratare de hacerlo.

-Porque siento que es mi culpa que a causa de mi nombre te metí en esto.-Dijo Kyouta con culpabilidad.

-Escucha no es tu culpa, es culpa de todos esos mafiosos como Hashimoto y el ministro de Estado... solo fuiste un hombre que solo tuvo la mala suerte.-Explico Irasue.- Y no digas nada más, voy a hacer esto te guste o no para salir de este problema.

Kyouta no sabía que otra cosa decir, solo acompaño a Irasue hacia donde estaba el guardia.

-Quédense ahí, hay cámaras que los están mirando.-Dijo el guardia hasta que se tocó el pequeño auricular que estaba en su oído.-Esta bien adelante...-Vio a Irasue moverse y dijo.-Espere, quieren que entren los dos.

Kyouta e Irasue se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron al hombre.

El guardia encogió su hombro por las miradas y dijo:

-Le gusta los dos, quedo fascinado por tanta belleza sobretodo contigo.-Dijo mirando a Kyouta.

Kyouta palideció e Irasue le tembló el labio tratando de no estallar en carcajada. Cuando entraron a la habitación vieron a Kiyoshi Fukui rodeado de mujeres, Irasue algo nerviosa se agarró del brazo de Kyouta.

-Ahí esta.-Susurro Kyouta mirando al ministro de Estado disfrutando de mirar a las mujeres.

-Qué asco y trajo la escoba, maldito pervertido para que la necesita.-Susurro Irasue con disgusto viendo la escoba que estaba en una esquina.

-La utilizara para limpiar más tarde.-Sugirió Kyouta mas tarde.

-Qué asco.-Dijo Irasue haciendo una mueca.

Kiyoshi los miro y sonrió.

-Muy bien muestren lo que tienen sobre todo tu.-Dijo mirando a Kyouta.

Irasue con receloso dio una paso hacia adelante dispuesta a darle un baile hasta que Kyouta le agarro la muñeca y la detuvo, esta lo miro extrañada por ser detenida. Kyouta solamente sonrió con vergüenza.

-Por favor, no te burles.-Dijo mirando a Irasue.- _"Por suerte, no fueron en vano los bailes que le di a Naomi"_ -Pensó recordando a su difunta esposa.

Kyouta que se prepara para dar su show, lo único que se le vino a la mente es saber lo que estarían haciendo sus hijos. Esto iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Con los hermanos Higurashi todo seguía igual, pasó dos horas seguidas en las que no podían atrapar la rata que Shippo, Souta y Kohaku metieron en la casa. Dos horas de ruidos, gritos, golpes de la escoba contra el suelo y golpes hacia Kouga que le daba accidentalmente Miroku.

-¡Listo Miroku ahora si es nuestra!-Dijo Kouga mirando a la rata moverse con rapidez.

Pero de nuevo Miroku fallo.

-¡Maldita, miserable, bastarda, arruina noche, causante de que maltrate una escoba, que golpee a mi hermano y que pases osadamente por mis pies!-Insulto Miroku.

-Sera mejor dejarla y poner una trampa.-Dijo Kohaku.

-¡No ustedes la entraron y ustedes la sacan!-Exclamo Kouga con molestia.

-Miroku no pudo darle ningún golpe, que te hace pensar que nosotros la sacaremos.-Se defendió Shippo.

-No lo sé, ya no es nuestro problema.-Dijo Miroku sentandose en el sillon.

-¡Por favor! No nos abandones somos hermanos, siempre hay que apoyarnos.-Rogo Souta arrodillándose.

Aome irritada por el cansancio y las peleas de sus hermanos, le arrebato la escoba a Miroku.

-Dame eso.

Aome al ver a la rata dirigirse hacia su dirección, se posiciono como un jugador de béisbol a punto de golpear una pelota... cuando la rata estaba lo suficientemente cerca la golpeo con la escoba mandándola a volar hacia una ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Luego miro a sus hermanos que estaba incrédulos.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Aome a ver la ventana rota.

-¿Porque no hiciste eso al principio hace dos horas?-Dijo Kouga enojado.

-Aome acaba de romper una ventana.-Dijo Shippo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¡Aome rompió una ventana! ¡Aome rompió una ventana!-Canto siendo seguido por el resto de sus hermanos.

La única chica Higurashi tenía una ceja arqueada por el molesto canto de sus hermanos y levanto la escoba en el aire.

-Empiecen a correr por ahora si los mato.-Dijo Aome saliendo a correr a sus hermanos amenazándolos de golpearlos con la escoba.

* * *

- _"Esta es la peor salida de amigos que he tenido"_ -Pensó Kyouta mirando al ministro de Estando esperando su baile.

Con nerviosismo siendo visto por Irasue, Kiyoshi, y varias mujeres que estaban en la habitación, solo se revolvió un poco el cabello. La música sonó y Kyouta solo respiro hondo, comenzó a dar movimientos lentos y sensuales de caderas mientras de a poco se desabrochaba su camisa causando gritos de furor por parte de las mujeres mientras que Irasue estaba impactada viendo al Higurashi moverse con tanta sensualidad. Al quitarse la camisa y dejando mostrar su lindo abdomen torneado, Kyouta se detuvo.

-Encantadoras mujeres, serán mejor que se vayan porque esto se a poner un poco más privado.-Sonrió Kyouta enigmáticamente mirando al grupo de mujeres.-Pero ella se queda.-Señalo a Irasue que parecía estar aún congelada del asombro.

Kiyoshi sonrió fascinados y luego miro al grupo de mujeres.

-¡Que esperan háganle caso y váyanse!-Ordeno con impaciencia.

Las mujeres se fueron caminando lentamente hacia la puerta con decepción queriendo seguir viendo al misterioso azabache, de sorprendente ojos azules y abdomen marcado. Kyouta al ver las mujeres irse, dejo su fachada y su cara se volvió seria… se acercó al ministro de Estado con rapidez y lo tomo por el cuello.

Irasue volviendo la vida y notando lo que Kyouta estaba haciendo se acercó a él poniéndose a su lado para confrontar al hombre.

-¿Esto es parte de show? Porque si es así me está gustando.-Dijo Kiyoshi con una sonrisa insinuante.- ¿Puedo tocarlos?-Pregunto refiriéndose a los cuadritos marcados en los abdomen de Kyouta.

-¿Dónde está Kenta Hagushi?-Pregunto Kyouta con seriedad ignorando las insinuaciones del hombre.

La sonrisa de Kiyoshi se borró al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Dónde está Kenta?-Volvió a repetir Kyouta.

-No les diré nada, no pueden hacerme nada.-Dijo Kiyoshi con confianza.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto Irasue apuntándolo con la escoba que se encontraba en la esquina.- No sabrás lo que tu escoba podría hacerte.

Kyouta miro a Irasue sorprendido, ¿en qué momento agarro la escoba y volvió a su lado?... sobre todo que ella estaba apuntando al ministro de Estado con su propia escoba.

-Escuchen Kenta Hagushi no trabaja para mí, muchos menos sé dónde vive… pero sé que él era un espía.-Respondió Kiyoshi con nerviosismo.-Suéltame porque mientras estamos hablando muchos de mis hombres se están acercando a hora mismo.

Kyouta e Irasue se miraron.

-Dame las llaves de tu auto.-Dijo Kyouta.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me des las llaves de tu auto ahora antes de que te golpee!-Amenazo Kyouta.

-Está bien, está bien pero cálmate hombre.-Dijo Kiyoshi y saco las llave de sus bolsillos.

Kyouta al tener las llaves, agarro su camisa que estaba en el suelo y junto con Irasue salieron corriendo del lugar esperando no ser atrapados. Al ver las llaves del auto, apretó el boto de abrir para ver las luces de un auto negro prenderse y saber que ese era el auto de Kiyoshi. Rápidamente subieron al auto y se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Dónde está la escoba?-Pregunto Kyouta divertido mientras arrancaba el auto.

-¿Pensaste que iba a traer esa fea escoba conmigo?-Irasue arqueo una ceja.

-Fuiste tú quien la agarro.-Respondió Kyouta divertido.

En ese momento, un auto gris los empujo hacia el costado ambos adultos vieron que era Keiji junto a Goro, Fudo y Hashimoto y luego sufrieron un golpe por detrás del auto e Irasue vio otro auto negro donde estaban Kiyoshi Fukui con sus guardas espaldas.

-Listo, moriremos, nunca arreglare la relación con mi hijo, tampoco podre molestar más a Touga ni tendré esas encantadoras charla con Izayoi y déjame decirte Kyouta que nunca en mi vida vi mejor abdomen que el tuyo tenía que decírtelo por las dudas que no te lo pueda decir más tarde.-Confeso Irasue mientras se persignaba.

Kyouta sonrojado por lo que dijo Irasue, rio divertido y dijo:

-Cálmate, no nos pasara nada.

En ese preciso instante, sonó el celular de Kyouta y este se lo dio a Irasue para que atendiera porque estaba muy ocupado manejando.

-¿Hola?... ¿Haru?… Si Kyouta está a mi lado… está bien.-Dijo Irasue y luego apretó un botón del celular.-Listo, ya estás en alta voz Haru.

- _Acabamos de descubrir nueva información que podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas._ -Dijo Haru del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y cuál es esa información?-Pregunto Kyouta mientras aceleraba el auto.

- _Tendrán que esperar hasta verlos en persona. ¿Pudieron con Fukui?_ -Ahora hablo Kaito.

-¡¿En persona?! Por si no lo saben, estamos metidos en un auto siendo perseguidos por dos autos. En uno esta un asesino a sueldo junto a su jefe y el otro un pervertido junto a su escoba, asique será mejor que hables antes que estemos muerto.-Protesto Irasue histérica.

- _¿Cómo paso esto?_ -Pregunto Kaito.

-Larga histo… ¡Cuidado Kyouta sino nos matan ellos lo harás tu estrellándote con cualquier cosa!-Regaño Irasue golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Mejor hablen antes de que Irasue me mate.-Dijo Kyouta.

- _Descubrimos que Kenta no trabaja para Kiyoshi Fukui…_ -Haru fue interrumpido.

-Eso lo sabemos.-Dijeron Kyouta e Irasue.

- _¡No me dejaron terminar!_ -Dijo Haru.

- _Como dijo Haru, Kenta no trabaja con Fukui ni con Hashimoto. Solo es un chantajista que espió al ministro de Estado y que lo amenaza para obtener dinero._ -Explico Kaito.

-¿Entonces porque Hashimoto sabe de Kenta?-Pregunto Irasue.

 _-Nuestras fuentes dicen que Hashimoto se enteró del chantajista y le ofreció una gran suma de dinero por la información que Kenta tenía._ -Hablo Haru rápidamente.

 _-Al parecer, Hashimoto quería esa misma información para también chantajear a Fukui solo que Kenta agarro el dinero que le dieron pero nunca se presentó al bar para dar la información._ -Ahora hablo Kaito

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que Keiji y Hashimoto se confundieron conmigo.-Dijo Kyouta y justamente el auto de Hashimoto lo volvio a chocar.

 _-Aparte de que Hashimoto recibió mal el mensaje, nunca tuvo contacto con Kenta en persona y tampoco Keiji fue otro hombre de Hashimoto que vio a Kenta, se llama Goro Inoue._ -Dijo Kaito seguro.

-¡Goro!-Exclamo sorprendido Kyouta.- Él estaba cuando me atraparon y nunca salió en mi defensa diciendo que no era Kenta.

Irasue rio irónicamente.

-Incluso fue el quien dijo que Kyouta podría estar mintiendo. Típico, mandar al hombre pelado que resulta ser el más bruto de todos para hacer el trabajo y que luego todo se salga de control por un cabeza hueca.-Dijo mientras hiperventilaba.

Los policías del otro lado de la línea estaban mudos por varios segundos.

- _Lo bueno, es que sabemos dónde puede estar Kenta. Les mandaremos la dirección por mensaje y traigan esa información a nosotros._ -Indico Haru y corto la llamada.

En todo ese transcurso del viaje, fueron constantemente golpeados por los autos de Hashimoto y Fukui. Pasaron cerca del muelle, por el lado derecho se encontraban los autos de Fukui y Hashimoto, y por el lado izquierdo daba directo hacia el mar, un empujón hacia la izquierda y ya estarían hundido en el fondo del agua. Y al parecer esa misma idea tenía Keiji mientras trataba de empujar el auto del Kyouta hacia el mar.

Irasue trataba de mantenerse con calma confiando en Kyouta que nos les pasaría nada mientras que el Higurashi tragaba saliva, no por hundirse en el fondo del mar sino por ser encontrado flotando muerto como un panda mutante. Viendo a Keiji intentar golpearlo de nuevo con el auto, Kyouta freno abruptamente y el auto de Hashimoto pasó a estar en el agua.

La pareja fugitiva sonrió y chocaron los cinco, pero aún les faltaba un auto. El auto de Fukui apareció en el mismo lugar que hace unos momentos se encontraba el auto de Hashimoto. Irasue al ver al conductor del otro auto, bajo lentamente el vidrio.

-¿Irasue que haces?-Pregunto Kyouta.

-Solo mira y cuando veas la señal aceleras.-Explico Irasue sin más.

La mujer albina noto que el vidrio que daba hacia el conductor del otro auto estaba bajo y al estar cerca del vehículo sin previo aviso, golpeo al guarda espalda de Fukui en la cara y el auto freno abruptamente. Kyouta tomando eso como señal, aprovecho y acelero el auto.

-¿Lo golpeaste?-Dijo Kyouta incrédulo.

-Tú ya lo hiciste, ahora me toca a mí golpear a alguien de lo que queda de la noche.-Respondió Irasue sonriendo. El celular de Kyouta sonó y era un mensaje con la dirección del lugar donde podría estar Kenta.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que indicaba la dirección, notaron que era un galpón sucio y abandonado. Irasue bajo primero segundos después de Kyouta mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Con lentitud golpearon el portón esperando a que alguien abriera y minutos después el portón se abrió mostrando al infame Kenta Hagushi que estuvieron buscando varias horas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Kenta mirando a la pareja entrar al galpón sin permiso.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Irasue con frialdad.

Kenta no le gusto el tono de su voz y corrió para escapar, pero como la condición del hombre no era también buena Kyouta lo atrapo al instante y lo hizo sentarse en una silla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Pregunto Kenta.

-La información con la que chantajeas a Kiyoshi Fukui.-Respondió Kyouta con impaciencia.

-Lo que menos les daré, es eso.-Dijo Kenta determinado en no perder esa valiosa información.

-¡Escúchame por tu culpa hombres como Hashimoto y Fukui nos persiguen, tienes que darme esa información.-Grito Kyouta desesperado.

-¿Cómo te metiste con Hashimoto y Fukui?-Pregunto Kenta extrañado.

-Hashimoto y sus hombres me confundieron contigo.-Dijo Kyouta mirando al hombre.

-¿Confundirse? ¿Cómo se confundieron contigo?-Pregunto Kenta mirándose a el mismo y luego a Kyouta notando que no había ningún parecido físico.

Kyouta se encontraba irritado e Irasue decidió hablar.

-No se confundieron de físico sino de nombre, le dieron un mal mensaje a Hashimoto cambiando un poco tu nombre y por eso quedamos metidos en el medio.

-Esperen, ¿Dijeron que los estaban siguiendo?-Dijo Kenta viendo a la pareja asentir y luego palideció.- Tengan ya no la quiero, yo mejor me voy no quiero estar aquí cuando ellos vengan.-Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeña memoria cuadrada.

-¿Qué hay en esa información?-Pregunto Irasue incrédula por lo fácil que fue que les entregara la información.

-Son fotos de Fukui con la esposa de Hashimoto.-Dijo Kenta mientras agarraba una mochila que se encontraba en una esquina.

-¡Esposa de Hashimoto!-Exclamo Kyouta sorprendido.

-¿Esto es coincidencia?-Pregunto Irasue sospechosa mirando a Kenta refiriéndose de la casualidad que Fukui se estaba acostando con la esposa de Hashimoto y que este quería esa información para chantajear al ministro de Estado no sabiendo en lo que había en esa información.

Kenta solo sonrió y dijo:

-¿Quién sabe?-Y salió del galpón lo más rápido posible.

-¿Lo dejamos irse así si más?-Irasue miro a Kyouta.

-Lo dudo, Haru y Kaito lo encontraran. Lo bueno es que tenemos la información.-Respondió mostrándole la pequeña memoria.

La puerta del galpón se abrió de golpe, se vio a Hashimoto todo mojado junto a Keiji, Goro, Fudo y otros hombres. Luego esta Fukui acompañado de sus guardas espaldas. Irasue y Kyouta quedaron congelados en su lugar.

-Yo que ustedes no cantaría victoria.-Dijo Hashimoto sonriendo.

-Dame esa memoria.-Demando Fukui acercándose a Kyouta tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

-¡No! ¡Dámela a mí!-Demando Hashimoto.

Kyouta teniendo una idea sonrió y miro a Fukui.

-Tranquilo hombre, no vimos esas fotos comprometedoras.-Dijo Kyouta con descaro.

-¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos? ¡Habla!-Demando Hashimoto mientras sacaba un arma de sus ropas.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Fukui mirando a Kyouta con rabia.

Irasue dándose cuenta lo que trataba de hacer Kyouta, también quiso participar.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?-Pregunto Irasue mirando a Hashimoto con fingida sorpresa.

-¿Saber qué? ¡Hablen de una vez!

-¡Tú también cállate!-Grito Fukui desesperado.

-El hombre a tu lado se acuesta con tu esposa.-Dijo Kyouta a Hashimoto con tanta normalidad como un niño inocente.

-¡Que! ¡¿Mi esposa?!-Grito Hashimoto mirando a Fukui.

-¿Enserio le vas a creer a ellos?-Pregunto Fukui con nerviosismo.

-Ahora veo porque estas tan nerviosos bastardo.-Dijo Hashimoto amenazante.

Ambos hombres empezaron a pelear de forma verbal olvidándose por un momento de la pareja que se encontraba amenazada por ellos. Fukui trata de mentir y decir que todo lo que dijo Kyouta era mentira pero Hashimoto estaba furioso y no lo escuchaba. Hasta que se escucharon sirenas de policías e helicópteros, y varios policías con armas entraron al galpón apuntando a los hombres de Hashimoto y Fukui.

-¡Policía de Japon están arrestados!-Dijo Haru apareciendo con Kaito.-Llévense a esos hombres.-Señalando a Fukui y Hashimoto.

Haru y Kaito se acercaron a Kyouta e Irasue que aún no se habían movido de su lugar.

-Ten, ahí está toda la información que nos dio Kenta.-Dijo Kyouta entregándole la memoria a Kaito.

-¿Cómo fue sabían cuando venir?-Pregunto Irasue más relajada al ver a Keiji, Goro y Fudo siendo arrestados.

-Cuando llegaron al lugar, Kyouta nos mandó un mensaje con algunas indicaciones.-Explico Haru.

-¡Tu!-Irasue miro a Kyouta.

-Lo sé, soy un genio.-Bromeo Kyouta.- ¿Qué va a pasar con Kenta?

-Ustedes no se preocupen nosotros nos vamos a encargar, ya tuvieron mucho por una noche.-Dijo Kaito.

-Lamentamos haberles pedido su ayuda. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes?-Pregunto Haru.

-Sí, que nuestra ayuda para atrapar a esos tipos sea anónima lo que menos quiero es ser reconocido.-Pidió Kyouta.

-Con cuerdo, lo que menos quiero es que Taisho y mi hijo se entere de esto.-Dijo Irasue.

Kaito miro a Kyouta.

-¿Reconsideraste en ser policía? Vimos el video de seguridad en la que golpeas a los hombres de Hashimoto en su despacho.-Dijo Kaito sonriendo a Kyouta.

Kyouta rio.

-No, prefiero ser un abogado que no incita a la violencia.

-¿Abogado que sabe artes marciales?... Interesante.-Dijo Haru reflexivo.

Kyouta e Irasue junto a los dos policías salieron del lugar.

* * *

Cuando Kyouta llevo a Irasue a su casa, el sol ya estaba saliendo. Ninguno de los dos pensó que su salida de amigos terminara de esa forma.

-Bueno, interesante salida la que tuvimos hay que salir más seguido.-Sugirió Irasue divertida.

-Lo que menos pensé, es que quieras salir conmigo después del fiasco de anoche.-Dijo Kyouta con compresión.

-No te desaceras de mi tan fácilmente, ¿además que mujer no aprecia un poco de acción en su vida?-Pregunto Irasue coqueta.

-Mu-muchas.-Respondió Kyouta con nerviosismo.- Todo lo que nos pasó muere acá con nosotros dos.

Irasue asintió y luego sonrió.

-Sera una linda anécdota para recodar y más tu baile sensual Higurashi.-Se burló haciendo sonrojar al azabache.

-Te dije que no te burlaras.-Dijo Kyouta avergonzado.

-Está bien no lo hare porque impediste que yo lo hiciera y eso en verdad lo valoro.-Irasue lo miro con gratitud.- Sabes pero es algo injustos que le hayas bailado al ministro de Estado y no a Jakotsu… y él que te quiere tanto.

-Hubiera preferido bailarle a Jakotsu que al ex ministro de Estado.-Dijo Kyouta riendo.- Sera mejor que me vaya antes que mis hijos me vean llegar así.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Adiós Higurashi.

-Adiós Hayashi.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa, Kyouta trato de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente pero al darse la vuelta se llevó el susto al ver a sus hijos ya despiertos y en pijamas.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la noche?-Pregunto Kouga.

-¿La asustaste?-Pregunto Shippo.

-¿Quiere seguir viendo tu cara?-Pregunto Souta.

-¿Lo hicieron?-Pregunto Miroku de forma pervertida.

Todos los hermanos miraron a Miroku y dijeron:

-¿Es enserio?

-Tan solo mírenlo, esta despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada. ¡Yo sabía que irías por ella tigre!-Lloriqueo Miroku con orgullo.

-Pervertido tenías que ser.-Aome miro a su hermano con disgusto.

-Estoy seguro que Miroku estuvo esperando hacer esa pregunta toda la noche.-Argumento Kohaku.

Kyouta rio apreciando a sus hijos y relajado de saber que todo lo que vivió anoche ya había terminado. Se acercó a ellos que aún estaban hablando y los abrazos a cada uno dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Solo puedo decir, que tal vez nunca nos libraremos de la "Mala suerte Higurashi" pero les prometo que buscare la cura de esta maldición.-Dijo Kyouta con seriedad y subió las escaleras después a darse una ducha.

Los seis hermanos miraron incrédulos hacia donde se había ido su padre, no entiendo del porqué de su comportamiento y su promesa.

-¿A este que le pico?-Pregunto Kouga.

-Irasue lo encanto de cada forma posible.-Dijo Miroku riendo insinuante.

-¡Miroku!-Dijeron todos.

Segundos después escucharon a su padre decir:

-¿Qué le paso a la ventana de la sala?

-¡Fue Aome!-Dijeron los hermanos y salieron corriendo.

Aome suspiro.

-En vez de haber mandado a volar a la rata, los tendría que haber mandado a volar a ellos.

* * *

 **¿Y que les parecio? ¿Algun Reviews?**

 **¡Felicidades por haber terminado este capitulo! Lamento si se hizo algo pesada la lectura, quise hacer un bien y tal vez me salio mal XD**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	20. Trabajo de Historia

**¡Holaa! Aca les traje otro capitulo.**

 **No te tengo excusas, para explicar el porque de mi tardanza solo se que perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado un mes.**

 **Agradezco a:** Andy Taisho, Angel Sangriento, Yani Anderson, Lizzierros, Yami96, Maria Muoz, Naomipy, Daniella Alvez, Maria Sato, Aty, Pinku Burakku, Sabaku no Ikuro y al misterioso Guest . **Gracias por comentar en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Y agradezco también a los misteriosos espectadores que siguen leyendo mi historia a pesar de que no comenten :D**

 **Espero que les guste...**

 **Como no tengo nada mas que decir... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Antes de comenzar, dejo un parte del capitulo anterior para que se ubiquen en como termino:_

 ** _Al entrar a la casa, Kyouta trato de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente pero al darse la vuelta se llevó el susto al ver a sus hijos ya despiertos y en pijamas._**

 ** _-¿Y cómo estuvo la noche?-Pregunto Kouga._**

 ** _-¿La asustaste?-Pregunto Shippo._**

 ** _-¿Quiere seguir viendo tu cara?-Pregunto Souta._**

 ** _-¿Lo hicieron?-Pregunto Miroku de forma pervertida._**

 ** _Todos los hermanos miraron a Miroku y dijeron:_**

 ** _-¿Es enserio?_**

 ** _-Tan solo mírenlo, esta despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada. ¡Yo sabía que irías por ella tigre!-Lloriqueo Miroku con orgullo._**

 ** _-Pervertido tenías que ser.-Aome miro a su hermano con disgusto._**

 ** _-Estoy seguro que Miroku estuvo esperando hacer esa pregunta toda la noche.-Argumento Kohaku._**

 ** _Kyouta rio apreciando a sus hijos y relajado de saber que todo lo que vivió anoche ya había terminado. Se acercó a ellos que aún estaban hablando y los abrazos a cada uno dándole un beso en la cabeza._**

 ** _-Solo puedo decir, que tal vez nunca nos libraremos de la "Mala suerte Higurashi" pero les prometo que buscare la cura de esta maldición.-Dijo Kyouta con seriedad y subió las escaleras después a darse una ducha._**

 ** _Los seis hermanos miraron incrédulos hacia donde se había ido su padre, no entiendo del porqué de su comportamiento y su promesa._**

 ** _-¿A este que le pico?-Pregunto Kouga._**

 ** _-Irasue lo encanto de cada forma posible.-Dijo Miroku riendo insinuante._**

 ** _-¡Miroku!-Dijeron todos._**

 ** _Segundos después escucharon a su padre decir:_**

 ** _-¿Qué le paso a la ventana de la sala?_**

 ** _-¡Fue Aome!-Dijeron los hermanos y salieron corriendo._**

 ** _Aome suspiro._**

 ** _-En vez de haber mandado a volar a la rata, los tendría que haber mandado a volar a ellos._**

* * *

Luego de que Kyouta llegara de su cita, tomo una relajante ducha y cuando termino bajo a la cocina donde estaban todos sus hijos desayunando excepto Aome. Se sintió muy cansando y aun le estaba costando procesar todo lo que le había pasado a noche con Irasue, tomo un sorbo de café y luego vio que en la punta de la mesa estaba el correo ya recogido.

En ese momento, apareció Aome ya cambiada, con una mochila y cara de pocos amigos. Kyouta al verla pregunto:

\- ¿A dónde vas Aome?

-Supongo que al infierno. -Respondió Aome con desgano ganándose las risas de sus hermanos y confusión en su padre.

Kouga viendo la cara de su padre de no entender nada, explico:

-Ayer a la noche, cuando estabas en tu "salida de amigos". Sesshomaru llamo a Aome para hablar sobre un trabaja que tenían que hacer juntos, hubo una que otra palabra amorosa y luego ella le corto, más tarde la llamo de nuevo para acordar a donde tenían que verse.

\- ¿Porque la llamo de nuevo y no se lo dijo en la primera llamada? -Pregunto Kyouta mirando a Aome.

Ahora fue Miroku quien rio.

-Porque Aome le corto, sin dejarlo terminar. -Termino de explicar Miroku.

-Me tengo que ir, antes que Sesshomaru se queje por ser impuntual. -Dijo Aome y salió de la cocina.

Cuando Aome se fue, Kyouta se puso a ver el correo viendo que la mayoría eran impuestos hasta que se encontró con un sobre diferente a los otros. Al abrirlo, leyó lo tarjeta y soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de sus hijos haciendo que estos se miraran interrogantes. Kouga agarro la tarjeta que tenía su padre, la leyó y también rio, luego lo leyó en voz alta:

 _"Superamos muchos obstáculos de la vejez es nuestro camino, pero_

 _nuestro amor es mucho más grande... ahora solo tú tienes_

 _que hacer lo mismo."_

 _Kagura Higurashi_

 _y_

 _Naraku Nakamura_

 _Los invitamos a nuestro casamiento._

 _9 de julio a las 21:00hs._

 _Celebración en la quinta de los Higurashi (Alemania-Berlín)_

Miroku estallo en carcajadas, no esperaba la invitación tan pronto. Sabía que tarde o temprano su prima y Naraku se iba a casar, sin importar si su abuela Akari aprobara o no, la relación. Él le hubiera gustado estar para ver la reacción de su abuela en el momento que Kagura revelaba su casamiento.

-Estoy seguro de que la abuela Akari puso el grito en el cielo.

-Kagura se puso muy poética. -Bromeo Kouga.

-O pudo ser Naraku. -Dijo Souta siguiendo el juego.

-Creo que Kagura nos mandó un mensaje subliminal con esa frase. -Dijo Shippo pensamiento.

- _"Obstáculos de la vejez",_ es obvio que se refiere a la abuela Akari que nunca aprobó esa relación. -Argumento Kohaku mirando la tarjeta. - _"Ahora solo tú tienes que hacer lo mismo"_ -Miro a su padre. - Ese mensaje fue para ti papa.

Todos los hermanos rieron mientras Kyouta pensaba que ya era hora de llamar a su hermano Ren desde que él se había mudado a Japón nunca hablo con su hermano mayor y el único contacto que tenia de él era a través de su sobrina Kagura. Claro que cuando vivía en Alemania tuvo sus peleas con Ren por culpa de su madre, pero antes de que se mudara hablo con él y pudieron reconciliarse a escondidas de ella, aunque siempre le costó llamarlo o mandarle un simple mensaje. Solo Kagura tenía el valor de ir a visitarlo libremente, sin importar lo que dijeran su abuela o padre.

-Me parece que, a este paso, Aome va a pasar a ser la nieta favorita. -Dijo Miroku. Luego la mayoría se miraron y estallaron en carcajada no creyendo en esa posibilidad de Aome siendo la nieta favorita de Akari.

Kyouta pensativo, reflexiono en lo que decía la tarjeta.

-Conociendo a mi madre, me parece raro que hicieran el casamiento en Alemania. Podría a ver sido en la quinta de Francia, Inglaterra o incluso la de Suecia.

-Pero la abuela Akari no aprueba esa relación para hacer un casamiento glamoroso. -Dijo Shippo.

-Sí, puede que no apruebe la relación, pero cuando se trata de alguna fiesta lo haría a todo lujo como en la quinta de Francia. -Explico Kyouta mientras miraba su taza de café.

Kouga suspiro recordando esa quinta.

-La quinta de Francia. -Suspiro Kouga soñadoramente. - Como amo ese lugar, siempre soñé que tú y mama se mudaran ahí, ese lugar fue el mejor de todos lo que terrenos que los Higuashi pueden tener.

-Muy cierto. -Concordó Miroku. - Cuando vacacionamos en Francia tuve mi primer beso con una francesa.

Kyouta frunció el ceño mirando a Miroku.

-Miroku, cuando fuimos esa vez a Francia tenías cinco años es imposible que haya tenidos tu primer beso.

\- ¡Si de todo ese viaje me acuerdo el beso de Miroku!-Kouga estallo en carcajada. -La chica era Mindy Deveraux la familia que vivía del otro lado de la quinta, no me acuerdo mucho, pero creo que Aome aposto a Miroku a que no se animaba a darle un beso a Mindy.-Explico Kouga pensativo mientras su padre aun no sacaba su ceño fruncido.

-Obviamente gane esa apuesta y la pobre de Mindy estaba muy ilusionada por ese beso... mmm... creo que ella y Aome prepararon una boda, ¿no?.-Dijo Miroku mirando a Kouga corroborando que no se estaba equivocando.

Kouga volvió a estallar en carcajada.

-Sisi, yo termine siendo tu padrino y Aome la dama de honor de Mindy. Habían prometido que cuando fueran más grandes se casarían de nuevo. -Respondió a su hermano mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

-En teoría, se recibí mi primer beso y me casé todo en el mismo día. -Dijo Miroku llegando a esa conclusión.

-A todo eso, ¿Dónde estaba yo y tu madre? -Pregunto Kyouta sorprendido que haya pasado todo eso y él no lo supiera ni tampoco Naomi.

-Mmm.-Dijo Kouga pensativo. - Tal vez, estabas en una habitación con mama tratando de procrear a Souta. ¿Quién sabe? -Termino diciendo con una sonrisa insinuante,

Un carraspeo, llamo la atención de ellos tres mirando los otros tres diablillos con los brazos cruzados mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus hermanos y padre.

-¿Por qué nosotros nunca conocimos esa grandiosa quinta en Francia y ellos sí? -Pregunto Souta señalando a sus hermanos.

-Porque en esa época ustedes nos existían. -Explico Miroku con simpleza.

-Y para cuando ya existían, la abuela nos desheredo a todos y nos mudamos a Japón, asique no podíamos pisar las quintas que tenemos por casi todo el mundo. -Dijo Kouga mirándonos.

Kyouta miro a sus hijos menores con lastima, ellos no disfrutaron tanto como lo hicieron Kouga, Aome y Miroku. Y la vez que quiso hacer algo especial, lo termino arruinado para todos, pero decidió que eso cambiaria pero que lo haría más adelante apenas comenzaba el año, se habían mudado al barrio y las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien.

-Lo siento chicos, prometo que se los compensare y haremos un gran viaje.

-Más te vale. -Dijo Souta.

-No olvidaremos esa promesa. -Dijo Shippo.

-Mucho menos te vayas a arrepentir. -Dijo Kohaku.

Miroku volvió al ver la tarjeta de casamiento de su prima y recién se da cuenta de algo.

-Esperen, ¿9 de julio?, es cinco días después de nuestro cumpleaños. -Dijo mirando a Kouga.

-No me había dado cuenta, sino festejaremos nuestro cumpleaños en el casamiento de Kagura.-Bromeo Kouga.

-Tal vez, le encontraremos una nueva esposa a Miroku en el casamiento de Kagura.-Sugirió Shippo sonriendo divertido.

Miroku miro a su hermano y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, en estos momentos Sangito en la única en mi corazón. -Suspiro enamorado mientras recordaba a su sexy castaña.

Kouga estallo en carcajadas.

-Suerte con eso.

Kyouta sonrió mirando a Miroku, su hijo se parecía mucho a él cuándo se enamoró de Naomi y verlo así le traían muchos recuerdos antiguos de su difunta esposa, pero sobretodo Miroku le hacía recordar mucho a ella.

* * *

Aome respiro hondo y conto mentalmente mientras se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la casa de los Taisho. Sesshomaru tuvo la mejor idea de hacer el trabajo en su casa y a ella no le quedo de otra porque le dio la oportunidad de elegir el lugar, solo esperaba que todo terminara rápido.

Al tocar la puerta, se abrió mostrando a una mujer mayor algo baja y de cabello canoso.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Vengo a ver a Sesshomaru para hacer un trabajo. -Dijo de forma amable Aome.

-¡Oh! debes ser Aome. Ven pasa cariño. -Dijo la mujer mayor haciendo a un lado para que pasara la joven Higurashi.-Sesshomaru está en la biblioteca, ven que te llevo.

La mujer guio a Aome por un largo pasillo, haciendo que la única chica Higurashi mirara con curiosidad la lujosidad de la casa hasta que llego a una puerta y se abrió mostrando al mayor de los Taisho leyendo interesado un libro. Aome miro sorprendida, una habitación solo llena de libros y ni siquiera en su casa tenía tantos libros.

-Sesshomaru, vino una chica a verte. -Dijo la mujer mayor.

Sesshomaru levanto la vista de su libro, miro a Kaede y a su lado a Higurashi... solamente sonrió mientras veía a la joven chica estremecerse por su sonrisa.

-No es una chica Kaede, solo es Higurashi.-Dijo Sesshomaru mirándola mientras Aome apretaba los diente con fuerza conteniéndose de decir algo grosero en frente de la mujer.

Aome respiro hondo y dijo:

-Taisho, no me simpatizas ni hoy, ni nunca.

Kaede sonrió por el comentario, era tal vez, la única vez que veía a una chica aparte de Sarah hablar así con Sesshomaru sin sonrojarse o tartamudear por estar nerviosa y podía ver a través de la mirada inexpresiva de Sesshomaru que este se divertía haciéndola enojar, algo que no se veía comúnmente. Tal vez, sería interesante ver a Aome Higurashi bastante seguido en la mansión aparte de Sarah.

-Gracias Kaede, puedes retirarte. -Dijo Sesshomaru con suavidad mirando a la mujer mayor.

Kaede asintió y se retiró. Aome quedo lívida en el marco de la puerta no sabiendo que hacer, queria salir corriendo y buscar una excusa para no estar ahí, pero al parecer su suerte nunca le sonreía a ella.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?-Sesshomaru la miro con fastidio.-Te invite para hacer un trabajo, no perder mi tiempo.

-" _Kami dame fuerzas para no matarlo"_ -Rogo Aome mentalmente mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación. -Bien, Miss Simpatía. ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

-En ese estante. -Indico Sesshomaru en la punta de la habitación.- Hay varios libros de la Era Feudal sobre leyendas de algunos Inu-youkai.

Aome asintió y se dirigió hacia el estante que le dijo Sesshomaru, viendo entre varios libros de la Era Feudal se encontró con uno en especialidad que decía _"Princesa Kyoto y la maldición de los lagos de Jusenkyo"_ , se contuvo por agarrar el libro y saber si podía encontrar una cura para su infierna maldición, pero tampoco quería meter la pata como lo hizo con Jakotsu. Agarro dos libros que hablaban sobre varios Inu-youkai y lo puso en la mesa en frente de Sesshomaru que aun leía en su libro.

-Creo que estos libros puede haber la información que necesitamos, habla sobre varios Inu-youkai tal vez podemos elegir algunos. -Dijo Aome mientras se sentaba.

Sesshomaru agarro el otro libro que estaba en la mesa, miro a Aome y dijo:

-Bien.

Aome se froto las cienes por la cortante respuesta, abrió el libro que tenía en mano y dio algunas hojeadas al libro.

-Podemos hacer la historia de Inumaki.-Sugirió mientras leía la historia del Inu-youkai.

-No.-Dijo Sesshomaru mientras leía el otro libro que había recomendado Aome.

-¿De Taiga?

-No.

-¿Kensho?

-No.

-¿Sasuke?

-No.

-¿Hiroki?

-No.

-¿Etsu?

-No.

-¿Sesshomaru?

El platinado la miro.

-Te odio.-Dijo Aome con simpleza.

-Dime algo que no sepa Higurashi.

-Ah pues, fácil eres un…-Aome fue interrumpida por una voz bastante conocida.

-¡Sesshy!

- _"Santo Kami, mátenme"_ -Pensó Aome con horror mientras veía a Sarah entrar a la biblioteca y arrogarse a los brazos de Sesshomaru dándole un beso.- Que asco.-Dijo con una mueca de asco.

Sarah y Sesshomaru al ser interrumpidos miraron a la Higurashi y esta los noto.

-Quiero decir… que los amo.

-¿Higurashi? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Sarah frunció el ceño.

-Pues es obvio, vine a jugar con Sesshomaru.-Respondió Aome con sarcasmo.

Sesshomaru fulmino a Aome y tratando de ignorar su comentario, miro a su novia por la imprevista visita.

-No es que moleste tu presencia. -Dijo Sesshomaru mientras Aome trataba de sofocar una carcajada por su comentario ya que sonó todo lo contrario.- ¿Quién te dejo entrar? ¿No escuche la puerta?

-Kaede me dejo entrar, su cara no mostraba felicidad. ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que su trabajo como mucama la hace infeliz? -Dijo Sarah mirando a su novio.

Aome se encontraba leyendo su libro, pero no pudo evitar escuchar el descaro argumento de Sarah y solo susurro para sí misma:

-Si hubiera sido Kaede, le cierro la puerta en la cara y luego llamaba a la policía.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Higurashi?!-Exclamo Sarah logrando escuchar su comentario.

-Si hubiera sido Kaede, alabo tu cara y te canto una serenata. -Mintió Aome y la miro directo a los ojos.- Estas sorda Kobashi, se nota que de poco la edad te está afectando, lo bueno que yo soy más joven.

Sesshomaru irritado por infantil pelea de ambas chicas, intervino antes que pasara a mayores lo que menos quería era separa de otra de pelea… donde posiblemente Higurashi ganaría porque al verla pelear ese día noto que tenía más experiencia que Sarah.

-Sarah, este no es un muy buen momento. Estoy haciendo un trabajo con Higurashi y quiero terminarlo lo antes posibles para no seguir viendo su cara infernal.-Dijo haciendo que Sarah sonriera.

Aome arqueo una ceja:

-¿Enserio mi cara infernal? ¿Acaso no viste la tuya?

Sarah ignoro a Aome y miro a Sesshomaru sonriente:

-Está bien Sesshy, te dejo que termines para que se deshaga de la pobretona.

La única chica Higurashi, apretó los dientes mientras veía a Sarah desaparecer y luego miro a Sesshomaru que volvió a retomar su lectura, respiro hondo y suspiro… esto sería muy largo.

Luego de un rato en silencio y mucha lectura, Sesshomaru miro a Aome muy concentrada en el libro... parecía como que se había olvidado de su presencia. Se le notaba más relajada e inocente… claro, si él no la conociera pero como conoce su carácter endemoniado de inocente... no tiene nada.

-Higurashi.-Llamo Sesshomaru pero esta no la escucho.

-…

-Higurashi.

-…

-¡Higurashi!-Grito Sesshomaru perdiendo la paciencia.

Aome se sobresaltó y lo miro fulminante:

-No hacía falta gritar Taisho.

-Quedaste hipnotizada viendo el libro y la verdad parecías tonta. -Dijo Sesshomaru.

-No me importa cómo me veas, acabo de encontrar una historia perfecta para presentar y esta vez no te voy a preguntar. -Dijo Aome mientras le mostraba la página de la historia que leía. - En resumen, de lo que leí, Yue era un poderoso Inu-youkai y todos le temían, tuvo varias guerras sorprendentes y muchos aliados. Su primer compañero fue Izumi una youkai de su misma especia y tuvieron un hijo Yusei. Luego Yue tuvo un enamoramiento con una princesa humana llamada Makoto y tuvo un segundo hijo que era hibrido llamado Ryota. Luego dice que después de la muerte de Yue, su hijo mayor Yusei que odiaba a los humanos empezó a masacrar varios de ellos y quiso matar varias veces a su medio-hermano. Y Ryota quedo solo luego de la muerte de su madre y se enamoró de la sacerdotisa Kira la guardiana de la perla de Shikon, su muerte y la de ella fueron muy trágica. -Termino de explicar Aome.-Esta historia está algo relacionada con la que tiene Miroku porque a él le toco hablar sobre la perla de Shikon y su protectora.

-Bien.

Aome lo miro y arque una ceja.

-¿Bien? ¿Así sin más? ¿Ningún berrinche? ¿Nada?

-No sé qué esperas de mi Higurashi, por primera vez te interesas por algo y si eso hace que tenga una alta nota en el trabajo final, eso está bien para mí. -Argumento Sesshomaru.

-Aprecio la lectura Taisho, y si me ves como un neandertal poco evolucionado entonces déjame decirte que juzgas bastante mal. -Se defendió Aome.

Sesshomaru soltó una risa sarcástica como si hubiera dicho una buena broma.

-¿Qué lees? ¿Cuentos para niños?

-Estoy segura de que leí más libros que tú.

-¿Así cuáles?-Sesshomaru arque una ceja, no creyendo nada de lo que decía la chica.

-El eligió de las sombras, Sed de Sangre, El libro de los cinco anillos, Feudal: Edad de Oro, El dominio del Norte, Amor Eterno, Juegos del Horror, Matar a un ruiseñor, Romeo y Julieta… ese nunca falta, Orgullo y Prejuiciosos, Cumbres Borrascosas…-Nombro Aome cada libro que leyó desde que tuvo memoria. - Podría seguir todo el día, pero se haría tedioso.

El lugar estuvo varios segundos en silencio mientras Sesshomaru analizaba todo lo que había dicho Aome, no creía que leyera todos esos libros había algunos que chicas de su edad no leerían incluido Sarah, ella no era fanática de la lectura. La miro unos segundos más si ella había leído esos libros, le haría la prueba de fuego para corroborar que decía la verdad mientras Aome sentía satisfacción por el silencio de Sesshomaru.

-¿De verdad leíste matar un ruiseñor?¿No es algo que una chiquilla como tu leería?-Pregunto Sesshomaru receloso.

Aome rio.

-Que no lo haya hecho Sarah, no significa que el resto de las chicas no lo leería. -Justifico Aome.- Además hace poco termine de leer ese libro, después de todo antes de mudarme a Japón tuve una abuela un "poco" exigente.

-Casualmente como también lo leí, no te importaría resumirme de que trata el libro para saber que si lo que dices es verdad. -Insinuó Sesshomaru.

-En resumen, los hijos de un abogado sureño aprenden sobre los prejuicios raciales cuando su padre Atticus Finch defiende a un hombre negro inocente Tom Robinson, acusado de haber violado a una mujer blanca Mayella Ewell.-Explico Aome con suficiencia.- Incluso te dije los nombres para afirmar que leí el libro.

El mayor de los hermanos Taisho asintió aceptando que estaba diciendo la verdad y un poco sorprendido, claro que no quería darle satisfacción a la chica y mucho menos subirle el ego, aunque aún tenía que comprobar sobre el resto de los libros. Claro, que él también había leído los mismos libros que Higurashi y más, algunos eran sangrientas y otras sobre las guerras de la Era Feudal y le llamaba la atención que una chiquilla como Higurashi leyera ese tipo de libros.

Le hizo varios pregunto a Aome sobre cada libro que nombro esta, la Higurashi respondió con paciencia y de forma correcta haciendo irritar a Sesshomaru, hasta que este empezó a hacerles pregunta sobre Romeo y Julieta.

Aome estallo en carcajada.

-Enserio Taisho, no pensé que te gustaba el género del tipo tragedia romántica como Romeo y Julieta. Sabes lo más gracioso, es que te imagino leyendo el libro mientras lloras por la cruel injusta de los protagonistas del no poder estar juntos. Si eso pasara sería épico. -Dijo entre risas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa por tanto reír.

Antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera decir algo, entro Izayoi sonriente junto a Rin… la Sra. Taisho miro a ambos adolescentes que estaban sentados y se sorprendía que tuvieran una charla civilizada, Kaede le informo sobre sus expectativas sobre Aome y la verdad ella pensó lo mismo.

-Hola Aome, ¿Cómo estás? - Saludo Izayoi.

-Hola Sra. Taisho, con respecto a su pregunta estoy sobreviviendo con el Tsunami Taisho-Respondio Aome mientras movía con la cabeza en la dirección donde estaba Sesshomaru y este la fulminaba tratando de no decir algo grosero en frente de Izayoi.

Izayoi rio y luego Rin hablo:

-¡Aome-chan! Ven a jugar conmigo ¿Sí?

-Me gustaría poder jugar contigo Rin pero tengo que hacer un trabajo con tu hermano o sino el me mataría. Para la próxima vez jugare contigo, ¿Sí? -Dijo Aome y vio a la niña asentir un poco desilusionada para luego salir del lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Aome por la obra? ¡¿Nerviosa? Pronto la representaran a todas las familias.-Dijo Izayoi.- Ni Sesshomaru, ni Inuyasha nos quisieron decir qué papel les toco en la obra.

El labio de Aome tembló evitando que soltara una carcajada al recordar el papel que tenía que hacer Inuyasha, luego miro a Sesshomaru que este le lanzaba una mirada diciendo "Hablas y te prometo que no veras más la luz del sol".

-Sí, la actuación no es algo que me guste y Totosai es muy exigente con la obra como con los personajes. El papel que me toco no fue de mi agrado.-Aome le lanzo disimuladamente una mirada de disgusto a Sesshomaru.- Y cuando quise cambiarlo, lo impidió diciendo que nunca vamos a estar conforme con lo que nos toca.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué papel haces Aome?-Pregunto Izayoi curiosa.

Aome con nerviosismo dijo:

-Digamos que soy unos de los personajes protagonistas. Soy madre de unos gemelos y mi marido fue definido como "asesino violador" por el personaje de Sarah.

-Bueno, esto se pone interesante por la misteriosa obra. Lo bueno que será hará el viernes a la noche asique Inutaisho va a estar para presenciarlo. Ya quiero verte actuar Sesshomaru.-Dijo Izayoi mirándolo.

-Solo sé que me hubiera gustado actuar de cactus, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. -Expreso con tranquilidad Sesshomaru mientras leía un libro.

-Y yo hubiera votado para verte hacerlo. -Opino Aome sonriendo.

Izayoi volvió a reír, le causaba la gracia la forma que interactuaban Aome y Sesshomaru entre sí. Le hacía recordar un poco a ella y a Inutaisho cuando se conocieron por primera vez, la deferencia era que Inutaisho era más expresivo que su hijo mayor. Antes de que saliera de la biblioteca se volvio de nuevo a la joven Higurashi.

-¿Y cómo está tu padre Aome? Desde el cumpleaños de Inutaisho que no veo. -Pregunto Izayoi.

-Pues él está bien, ocupado con nosotros y el trabajo no tiene respiro, pero ayer a la noche se divirtió por primera en una salida con su acompañante. -Explico Aome evitando decir el nombre de Irasue recordando que es la madre de Sesshomaru y lo que menos quería hacer es decirle a este que su madre salió con su padre.

-¿Tuvo una cita?-Pregunto sorprendida Izayoi.

Aome rio y dijo:

-El prefiere llamarlo salida de amigos porque eso fue para el… aun dice que no está preparado para tener una relación seria con una mujer.

-Bueno, espero que encuentre a alguien especial porque sería un desperdicio que este soltero por siempre.- Bromeo Izayoi, Aome rio estando de acuerdo y Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja por lo dicho.

-Mis hermanos y yo estamos tratando de evitar eso.

Luego de varios minutos hablar, Izayoi se retiró dejando ambos jóvenes solos de nuevo. Aome y Sesshomaru se miraron fijamente en silencio, la azabache sonrió y dijo:

-Asi que actuar de un cactus, ¿Eh?

-Cállate Higurashi.

-Tu carácter esta tan espinoso como un cactus. ¿Entendiste? Espina, cactus. -Dijo Aome relacionando lo que dijo para molestarlo.

-No soy idiota, Higurashi.

-Lo se, ahora Taisho ya que tienes un apodo para mi como "chiquilla" como quieres que te llame Miss Simpatía, Tsunami Taisho o Cactusmaru.-Sugirió Aome con una sonrisa divertida viendo como una leve vena sobresalía en la frente de Taisho.

Sesshomaru gruño.

-Oh, tal vez prefieres gruñoncito.

-Terminamos por hoy, puedes irte Higurashi.

Aome rio.

-Como quieras, pero tendremos que juntarnos de nuevo, lo que resta del año. -Le recordó.

Sesshomaru suspiro... no podía ser peor.

-Higurashi, tu serás mi desgracia.

-Y tú ya eres la mía, Taisho.

* * *

 **¿Y que les parecio? ¿Algun Review?**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)**

 **PD: Perdonen que no les pude responder los comentarios, igual me encantan que comenten y me digan su parte favorita y que se rian... eso me motiva mucho ;D**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**


End file.
